Revenge of the hunter's
by AVP5
Summary: Summary sucks I know. A new threat has arrived for the Jedi. This new threat proves too much for the Jedi, even Jyun to stop. Can the Jedi stop their new enemy from unleashing an army of monsters, or will the republic sink into darkness? Ahsoka/oc
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone I'm back and after eight months of not working on this story…FINALLY I HAVE RETURNED TO WORK ON THIS STORY! Anyways reason I hadn't worked on it for so long was because I have been watching season 4 of Star Wars the Clone Wars and had college to deal with. But I did say I would work on it and I finally am going to work on it. Okay so as everyone remembers in the last story and if you don't know then go read the sequel of the story along with the first one. If you remember Jyun is a half human and half Yautja aka Predator. He was made by Roland Kane who was once a brilliant scientist till he went insane. Like all great scientist do once and a while when they go insane, then make dangerous monsters.**

**Anyways I'll skip to the sequel Jyun helped save his girlfriend Ahsoka and her friends from the Aliens aka Xenomorphs that took over a republic base. Ahsoka had on inside of her till they removed it and killed it. Jyun now lives on Coruscant and is trying to live a normal life. Of course I'm sure many will know there is no such thing as a normal life in the Star Wars universe and you're going to find out why.**

**Time to begin first of all I want to thank StarWarsGirl10 for the reviews on my story and for being patient. I promised you I would bring this story out and I kept my word. Secondly I don't own anything of Star Wars or anything from Aliens/Predator just my oc characters. Time to begin with the story enjoy everyone.**

**Prologue**

_Hoth (Normal pov)_

Planet Hoth, one of the six planets in the Hoth system, a desolate world, and it's covered in both ice and snow. It's located in the Anoat sector out in the outer rim. Not many people come by the planet. The only species living on the planet are both Tauntaun's and Wampas. No other people as far as everyone knew lived on the planet. A few smugglers come and go on the planet, but they don't stay too long. At the moment there was a snow storm occurring on the planet. The wind and snow made it impossible to see. The temperature had dropped as well, meaning if any living creature was out in this storm they wouldn't survive for long.

However, on the planet there appears to be someone or something running through the snow. The figure was wearing a snow suit and was running through the snow. The figure kept running till he saw what appeared to be several buildings. The figure ran towards the buildings, which revealed to be an old military base that looked destroyed. There was no one around and there were blaster scorches on all the buildings. No bodies, but plenty of destroyed vehicles.

The figure ran behind a building and stopped to catch his breath. He looked over and saw no one behind him, but he could tell whoever was chasing him was close by. He ran towards a nearby building and closed the door locking it. He panted but didn't stop to rest. He ran past several more empty rooms till he arrived to what appears to be a command room. He locked the doors and then placed several heavy machineries in front of the door. The figure sat down and winced. He looked over at his right arm and saw he was bleeding. He removed his hood and sat down. The figure appeared to be in his 20's, he was around 6ft, he had blue eyes, black hair, and some facial hair.

The figure tried to catch his breath, but he knew he didn't have much time. He needed to give the information to his allies before it's too late. He got onto the computer and tried to see if there was any power, "Oh thank the force there is still some power left," the figure said as the machines began to power up. Once it was finally charged the figure took out what appeared to be a small datapad. He plugged it in to the computer and began to upload the information. While he waited he went to another computer and began to record a message.

"Hello my friends yes it's me Jason Riley. Listen I don't have much time, they will be here any minute," Jason said knowing the people after him would come for him soon, "I was sent on a special mission by Chancellor Palpatine to investigate the incident on Gildon, which occurred six months ago. He wanted to find out what really happened on the planet.

Jason stopped when he sensed something approaching. He knew they found him and he would have little time to explain everything, "I'll get right to the chase, when I went there I found out Eric Ross was actually working for Count Dooku. He was sending him info on the Xenomorphs Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano found on the planet. Eric even send him information about a secret facility Roland Kane made in the outer rim. A base where he discovered belonged to the same species that he used to create Jyun."

A loud bang came from the doors. Jason knew they were here and they would soon be upon him, "Eric found it and gave it to Dooku who has turned it into his own personal factory. It's a factory where he is making an army of monsters, monsters that are meant for one purpose to destroy every single life in the galaxy. I send the information to you, hopefully you'll get and head to the planet the base is," The door was breaking apart and Jason could hear loud roars coming through from it. Jason sighed and turned back to the camera, "My friends destroy the base, I don't care what the chancellor wants it's not safe destroy it. Destroy it before he unleashes his monsters, please my friends."

Jason removed his coat and soon got the transmission ready, "Goodbye my friends, good luck, may the force be with you…and tell parents goodbye." Jason turned off the camera and send the video and information towards Coruscant. Once he saw the information was send he destroyed the machines. The doors were soon blasted open and Alex turned around activating his blue and green lightsabers. Soon three figures came through the door. One was 7ft, the other 6ft 6inches, and the other 6ft. Jason smiled nervously and sweated a bit, "I have been expecting you guys."

The seven foot tall giant walked forward in front of the group and spoke in a deep voice, "Where is the information?" Jason pointed to the machine and the three figures growled, "You just made your last mistake ever Jedi." The tree figures took out what appeared to be wrist blades on one hand and the other red lightsabers.

"I know you three aren't Sith Lords, but it doesn't matter. I will not let you guys win even if I have to take one of you down with me," Jason said as he tighten his lightsabers.

The two smaller figures laughed as Alex seemed confused by why they were laughing. The tallest member of the trio raised his hand halting the duo's laughter, "They will not fight you…you will be fighting me Jedi and I will take your head as my trophy."

"We'll see about that," Jason said as he waited for the figure to make his move.

"Bring it on Jedi," The figure soon walked towards Jason as Jason had enough of this and charged at the figure with a loud roaring charge which echoed through the base, but then soon it changed to a loud scream, and then there was nothing, nothing but the sound of the snow storm blowing through the base which was now dead silent.

**Okay well I hope everyone liked the way it started. If anyone read the original Star Wars and Predator sequel yes this is like that except I decided to do this somewhere else. Don't expect the next chapter to come out fast though. This is going to take time and trust me the wait will be worth it. I want to thank those who supported wanting a sequel of the story. You guys are the best and I hope everyone will like this story.**

**Now then the next chapter will occur around season four and also please leave some reviews. Nothing negative please, take care everyone and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason- What do you guys think?**

**Rowan- I like it, except why did you have to kill him?**

**Jason- Well in the SW universe people die, besides I wanted to make my three figures be evil.**

**Rowan- They are evil and mean. He was hurt it wasn't fair.**

**Arella- In that universe it's never fair.**

**Jason- Thank you and don't worry it will get better soon.**

**Gir- Hiiiii!**

**Jason-...what the where did you come from?**

**Gir- I was in the turkey all along.**

**Jason- Turkey what?**

**Raowan hugs Gir.**

**Rowan- He is soooooo cute. Can I keep him?**

**Jason and Arella- No!**

**Rowan- Your mean.**

**Jason- Whatever, time to go take care everyone and see you all next time.**


	2. Hunter on Zygerria

**Well the first chapter went well and I hope everyone likes how this one will go as well. Like I said this will take place around season four, which episode? Well you'll find out soon enough. I want to also thank Rex'sgirl for looking at the chapter and assisting me with the chapter. Thank you and also thank you to those who left reviews for the last chapter.**

**Time to begin with the story I don't own anything of Star Wars or from the Alien/Predator series just my OC characters. Okay let's get this chapter started, enjoy everyone.**

**Hunter on Zygerria**

_Hi my name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm a Jedi padawan and I'm a Togruta. I was born on a planet called Shili and found by Master Plo Koon. He's a Jedi too and he brought me to the Jedi temple, where I grew up to become a Jedi. I became an apprentice to Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. We met on Christophsis during the Clone wars where it was fought between the Republic and Separatist systems. It was on Christophsis where I went on my first mission. I tried to impress my master, but it backfired a bit. In the end though he accepted me as his padawan and we had many missions together._

_During the war I met someone who would become my boyfriend. His name was Jyun, he was created by a mad scientist named Roland Kane. He took the DNA from an old friend of mine who died when we were young and the DNA of a predator hunter called a Yautja. He had hoped to create the greatest warrior/hunter that no one not even the Jedi could stop. Well he succeeded and it cost him everything. Jyun broke free and was recruited by Count Dooku, a Sith Lord who was the leader of the Separatist. _

_Jyun was lied to and he did what Dooku wanted. He killed clones and two great Jedi, one who was my best friend. I didn't like Jyun back then, even when we first met. He fought my master, but refused to fight me because he thought I was weak. I let that get to me and during our last fight he nearly killed me. He stabbed me with a small knife through the chest. He missed my heart, but it still hurt. Yet, for reason Jyun decided to save my life and had his doctor Sherri save me. I didn't know then why he saved me and I thought he would sell me to the Separatist, but then I found out he left the seps and promised to take me home once I was healed. _

_I stayed with Jyun and Sherri where I learned a lot of about Jyun. His past, what he was, and why he did what he did. I felt bad for him since Kane put him through so much hell and caused him so much pain. Jyun dropped me off on Rodia where I ran into General Grievous. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. To my surprise Jyun came back and saved me. He defeated Grievous and I took back to his ship. Over time we formed feelings for the other and…we admitted them. I love him and he loves me too. We kissed and I helped him fake his death so that he wouldn't be hunted down by the Republic, Separatist, or anyone else._

_It worked and everyone believed he was dead. However, after his 'death' we started going out till he didn't show up one day. I found out he left because he didn't want to risk me getting kicked out of the order and I would blame him for it. That wasn't true, but I understood. My master was getting suspicious about something and as much as I hated it. Jyun was right, we had to be apart for a while, though it didn't last long. Jyun and I met again during a mission where we encountered creatures that Jyun's Yautja side used to fight. They were big, their skin was black, they were very strong, and were hard to kill, especially since their blood can become acid. Jyun helped save my master, the clones, and me from these creatures, even where one was inside of me._

_I owe Jyun everything and once the fight was over. My master decided to give Jyun a free pass and he let him go. Jyun had retired from being a hunter, now that everyone thought he was dead. Sherri, her friend, and Jyun aka Jake are living on Coruscant. The best part is that Jake and I get to spend time together without worrying that Jake will leave. However, Anakin has asked Jyun to help the republic out on gathering information and bailing the clones out from dangerous missions. Jake didn't want to at first, but he decided to do it, especially since this means we would spend more time together._

_It has been six months since the incident on Gildon and so far things have been going well for the Republic. We had some great victories over the Separatist and had gotten a lot of information against them thanks to a certain hunter named Jake. However, we found out that Kiros which is home to some Togruta colonist were all forced from their home and sold by the Separatist. They were sold to the slavers called Zygerrians. I hated what they did to my people and I was glad to be part of the mission to go save them. _

_However, things didn't go according to plan. My master tried to gain the queen's trust, while Obi Wan and Rex went looking for the colonist. As for me well…my master decided that I would act as his slave. I didn't mind the idea, but the dress he gave me was…not exactly what I would wear. _

_The plan didn't go well and it ended with us getting caught. Obi Wan and Rex towards an unknown planet where the colonist were, my master was with the queen as her slave, and me I was hanging over a tall building inside a cage, with a collar around my neck, and some sleemo who was the prime minister for the queen Atai told me once my master breaks I would belong to him. Well what he and his queen don't know is that my master knew this would happen and had a backup plan. One I set into motion the moment I was knocked out. Pretty soon these slaver scums would be in a world of pain courtesy of my boyfriend. _

_Zygerria (Normal pov)_

The planet of Zygerria, it was a big planet and there were many ships heading towards it. Many were other slavers wanting to buy slaves or many were rich people who wanted slaves to do their work. However, unbeknownst to the other ships one was heading towards the planet. It couldn't be seen by the other ships, but it was big, black, and it was heading to the planet. Inside the ship it was dark and there didn't appear to be any signs of life. There were small lights but not enough to illuminate the ship. In one of the rooms where the door is open there were on the walls skulls. Skulls and spines that belonged to many different creatures, and near them were different kinds of weapons, armor, and one strange looking silver mask that looked demonic.

A figure walked into the room wearing metal boots. He grabbed the armor and hooked it up. He grabbed some of the weapons and grabbed a strange looking weapon placing it on his shoulder. He hooked it up and the weapon began moving before being shut off. The figure then grabbed the mask and placed it on his face. The figure grabbed a small device placing it on his left wrist. He walked out of the room while checking on the device.

"Hey we're almost near the planet," said a woman's voice from the intercom, "I found a perfect spot for you to land, just remember get there, find the others while I go get Kenobi."

The figure nodded and walked into a room. He then pressed several buttons before the door slide opened. The figure walked in and sat down. It was small where he was and the doors soon closed on him. He put on his safety belt and sat back as he waited to be send to the planet. He then heard the woman speak again as she began the countdown, "Good luck, five…four…three…two…one."

Outside the ship a small pod was shot off from it as it headed towards the planet, while the ship took off a different direction. The pod was heading towards the planet at high speed. The outside began to get engulfed in flames, but that didn't slow down the pod. The pod then released some flaps to help it slow down. The pod soon landed miles outside the city of the Zygerrians and created a huge crater. After several minutes the pod was steaming from the heat and soon the pod began to open.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was hanging from on top of the cage waiting. I hadn't eaten anything and the Zygerrian guard who was there to keep an eye on me gave me just water. They mocked me and even shocked me just for fun and to try and break me. It hurt, but I wasn't going to break. I wasn't going to let them get the satisfaction of breaking me a Jedi. I waited and waited till I heard one of the guards say something.

"Hey did you hear some kind of meteor or something fell from the sky about half an hour ago. It landed a few miles from here," one of the guards said. I thought about what they said and I smiled knowing what it was.

"Oh yeah I saw that, what do you think it was?" the other guard asked.

"Don't know, but I heard they send some guys to check it out. They haven't come back so the queen has told us to keep an eye out," the first guard said explaining what happened to the men who were send out to check out the crash site.

"Does she think the Jedi send more backup to help them out?" the second guard said assuming it was backup for the Jedi they caught.

"Who cares? We took down those Jedi so easily and if they send more we'll take care of them," the first guard said not caring if the Jedi send backup.

**That's what you guys think. **I mentally said to myself knowing these guys were in for a surprise. I then sensed something approaching us. I groaned silently knowing it was the queen's prime minister.

The guards stood up straight as the Prime Minister Atai arrived, "Has the Jedi brat given you any trouble?" Atai asked one of the guards who nodded that the Jedi girl hadn't caused any trouble, "Good, leave us." The men nodded and took off as Atai approached the cage.

I could sense him coming this way. I'm sure he's probably going to try and break my will. I sat up and closed my eyes trying to ignore him. That didn't work when I felt volt of electricity going through my body. I screamed as the shock kept going for another few seconds till he stopped. I panted and tried to sit up again, but my body was still recovering from the shock.

"Remember child once your master has fallen, you will belong to me. And if you want the shocks to stop you will obey me and do what I say," Atai said who had a smug look on his face.

I turned around glaring at the Zygerrian and I sat back up, "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. I think you'll be dead before that ever happens."

"Oh really? And how will I die? From the looks of things you are in no position to try anything," Atai said confident that the Jedi won't harm him.

I could try using the force on him again, but then I sensed something else approaching us. I smiled and knew I was getting out if here a little sooner than I thought I would, "Oh I won't be the one to kill you…but my boyfriend on the other hand he'll be happy to do it."

Before Atai could say anything he heard something behind him, "Over here."

Atai turned around and saw no one behind him. He took out his whip and decided to call the guards, "Men get over here now!" no response, Atai called for the men again, still nothing. He then heard another voice completely different from the first, this one sounded like a child's voice.

"Want some candy?"

Atai was getting nervous especially since he didn't know what was going on, "Come out right now! Are you afraid to fight me!" Atai shouted as he activated his whip waiting for whoever it was taunting him to reveal themselves.

He then heard another voice except this one was his own voice, "Afraid of me? You afraid of me?"

Atai backed away until he reached the ledge. He looked over and saw the Jedi girl smiling. He then remembered what the girl said. His confidence grew as he shocked the Jedi again. The girl screamed and Atai turned back towards where the voices were coming from, "If you value the life of the Jedi girl you will reveal yourself now or else."

The Zygerrian stopped shocking me as I panted even harder now. I turned my head slowly towards where he was and glared at him, "Jake…kick his ass!"

Atai turned to the Jedi surprise she had enough energy to talk, "Jake huh? Well Jake come on out or else she will d-AHHHH!" at that moment a shuriken blade was thrown and cut the Prime Minister's hand off which had the control that shocked Ahsoka. Atai screamed and saw his hand was gone. He was bleeding and now he was scared for his life. He looked up and saw a pair of yellow eyes glowed for a second. Atai attempted to whip the figure, but the figure took aim with three red dots aiming for the Prime Minister's head. Before Atai could release his whip the figure shot a bright plasma shot towards Atai who screamed before his head was blown off.

The Zygerrian was dead, a bit much with his death, but still I think he deserved it. I then felt my cage moving and could tell it was being moved by the force. I landed on the floor and my cage being ripped open. I walked out slowly and removed my collar, "Well you sure took your sweet time…Jake." I looked over and saw Jake wearing his Yautja outfit approaching me and handing me my lightsabers.

"Sorry Ahsoka I didn't want to rush getting here since security got upgraded. You guys sure know how to piss people off," Jake said through his mask as he examined his girlfriend's new outfit.

I could tell what Jake was looking at. I twirled around so he could get a better view of it all, "Like it?"

"Oh yeah," Jake said as he also checked if she was hurt, "I'm sorry I didn't take him down earlier."

"It's okay Jake, I'm just glad you came here on time," I said as I hugged Jake then I felt him hug me back. We stayed like this for a few seconds till we sensed something was wrong, "I sense a disturbance."

Jake growled and knew who it was, "It's Dooku, he's here."

"Come on let's get Anakin and get out of here," I said as I grabbed Jake's hand to get out of here, but he didn't move, "Jake come on."

"No you go Ahsoka, get back to the ship. R2 is waiting for you around the corner. Get to the ship while I get Anakin," Jake said refusing to leave.

"Jake no, if Dooku sees or senses your alive then everyone will know you're not dead," I said knowing Jake still wanted to kill Dooku, but we both knew if Dooku saw him then he would be hunted down by everyone again.

"I know that Ahsoka but-"

"But nothing, come on we need to get Anakin out of here and find out where the colonist are," I said knowing we didn't have time to deal with Dooku.

"Sherri knows where it is. Jennifer and Sherri have told the Jedi council and they are right now getting the people out. Anyways I won't fight Dooku, but I can keep an eye for Anakin," Jake said explaining why he wants to help Anakin.

I sighed and knew we were not getting anywhere with us arguing, "Fine go and get Anakin, just don't do anything crazy."

"You too," Jake kissed Ahsoka through his mask and took off to help Anakin.

I sighed and knew Jake was stubborn, but he does have his right in the right place. I saw R2 coming around the corner glad to see I'm okay, "Hey R2, glad you're okay. Come on we need to go get the ship ready."

_(Normal pov)_

Anakin and the queen of the Zygerrians Miraj Scintel were walking down the palace with two guards' right behind them. As they walk the queen had her arm around Anakin's arm and they continued walking. Earlier the queen was told of some kind of meteor. Whatever it was the queen send some of her men off to investigate. Anakin though when he heard of it, he smirked and knew he wasn't going to be around with the queen any longer. But he needed to keep the queen busy until all went according to their plan.

"Have you considered my offer Skywalker? If you vow loyalty to me, I will free your friends," Miraj said making her offer again to Skywalker. If he vows to stay with her and obey her then she would free his friends.

Anakin was annoyed that the queen was making the same offer again to him. Especially since he has doubts the queen will actually keep her word, "It's not an easy decision."

"Hmmmmm curious, I though the Jedi were selfless, placing the needs of others before their own," Miraj said surprise that Skywalker hadn't accepted her offer yet.

As they continued walking they were being followed by a invisible figure who watched through his heat vision Skywalker, the queen, and her two guards walking. The figure was in fact Jake and he knew he had to wait till the queen left Anakin's side before he could free him and give him the news. As luck would have it a messenger came and informed the queen of Dooku's arrival.

Miraj released Anakin's arm and sighed hearing her messenger tell her Dooku was here, "Sooner than anticipated. Make preparations for his arrival," Miraj said sending the messenger off to get things ready.

Anakin approached the queen and decided to try to cause tension between the queen and Dooku, "So even you have a master."

"Dooku is not my master," Miraj said with a hint of anger in her tone when Anakin referred Dooku as her master, "Perhaps you should not attend to this meeting, can I trust you won't run away?" The queen motioned towards Anakin's lightsaber for him to hand it over to her.

Anakin grabbed the lightsaber and aiming it at her, "I don't run from anything your highness," the guards aimed their blasters at Anakin.

The queen laughed as she took the lightsaber and then took off. The guards kept their blasters on Anakin making sure he doesn't move or tries anything. But what they didn't know was that Anakin was smiling and knew they were in for a surprise. Carefully Jake came down from the roof and approached the men quietly. He then grabbed them by the head. Smacked their heads together then Anakin and Jake threw the guards off the balcony and into the city.

Anakin faced Jake glad he arrived in time, "What took you so long?"

"Well thanks to someone I know security made it difficult for me to get here without being detected," Jake said as the duo jumped up towards the roof to be kept from being seen.

"Did you find Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah I found her and she is off towards the ship. Sherri also found the planet where the colonists are being kept. The tracking device worked like a charm," Jake said remembering how Sherri came up with a tracking device to be placed in Anakin, Obi Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka so they can find out where they are during the mission. It was also design to resist electrical shocks and when the user is knocked out it let's out a distress signal, which was the cue for Jake to head over to help them.

"Good, now then I'm going after the queen so we can end this," Anakin said.

"Wait Skywalker we probably shouldn't. Dooku is with her," Jake said knowing he couldn't go face Dooku.

"Why? We can…oh right," Anakin remembered Jake couldn't fight Dooku without him knowing he was alive, "Fine I'll take him, you just make sure no one get's involved in the fight."

"Fine, let's go then," Jake followed Anakin towards where the queen was.

They soon arrived as Anakin went on ahead towards the palace hall, while Jake kept an eye out. He saw several guards nearby so he decided to go take care of them before they caused the others any trouble.

_Kadavo (Sherri's pov)_

Jennifer and I arrived to the Kadavo planet where the Zygerrians took the slaves to be process. I didn't like slavery and neither did Jennifer who hated slavery. We were in the _Nightshroud _ship using it's cloaking to keep ourselves hidden from the enemy. Once we were near the planet Jennifer began hacking onto the processing base where the Zygerrians were. While she tried hacking into the base's system I was contacting Master Plo Koon to give him the news.

"Master Plo Koon, Jennifer is hacking into the Zygerrian's processing base as we speak. Where are you and your men?" I asked as a holographic projection of Plo Koon appeared.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Remember you must shut down their defenses so that we can get through and save the colonist," Plo Koon said reminding Sherri of the plan.

"I remember and don't worry we'll take care of our end. As long as you guys do the same," Sherri said as Plo Koon nodded and Sherri turned off the transmission.

Jennifer came in wearing what appeared to be a black ninja outfit, scarf covering her face, black gloves, boots, and belt which carried her shurikens. She also had a old black lightsaber, which was used long ago.

"You ready?" I asked admiring Jenny's outfit.

Jennifer smiled and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

I got up and handed her Obi Wan's lightsaber, "Remember go in, find Obi Wan, hand him the lightsaber, kill off as many of the guards as possible, find the colonist, get them to safety, then get out."

"I know and don't worry Sherri I'll be okay," Jennifer said as she kissed Sherri on the lips.

I returned the kiss and hugged Jenny, "Be safe," Jenny nodded and took off to do her part.

_Zygerria (Jake's pov)_

I finished taking out the last guard before anyone noticed. I didn't kill them or left them hanging since if Dooku saw them and then he would suspect I was alive. I waited for Anakin to come out so that we could escape. "Jake you there?" Ahsoka contacted me through my helmet, which had a communicator inside.

"Yeah I'm here are you at the ship?" I asked hoping she was at the ship.

"Yeah I am, where's Anakin?" Ahsoka asked wondering where Anakin was.

"I think he's fighting Dooku right now," I said when I sensed Anakin was coming. I jumped up to the roof and saw Anakin being chased by the Zygerrian guards and he was carrying the queen, "Uh Ahsoka mind getting the ship to pick us up?"

"I'm already in the air and heading towards the palace. Can you see me?" Ahsoka asked as she flew towards the palace.

I looked over and saw the ship flying towards us, "Yeah I see you," I jumped off the roof and headed towards the ship. I jumped on it while Anakin got inside using the hanger door. I got into the ship through the airlock and once inside I walked towards the cockpit where I saw Ahsoka back in her old outfit, "Nice job."

"Thanks, you didn't do a bad job yourself," Ahsoka said as Jake sat next to her. Jake removed his mask and Ahsoka smiled glad to see her boyfriend's face. They leaned forward and kissed. Jake had his hand behind Ahsoka's and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Ahsoka and Jake continued kissing for a few more seconds before breaking it, "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you my angel," I said as I kissed Ahsoka again before she went back to the controls and punched in the coordinates to take us to Kadavo where the others were.

_Kadavo (Normal pov)_

Back on Kadavo Obi Wan and Rex were getting some rest after the day they went through. Obi Wan felt bad for what happened since he got here. Not only did some of the colonist died because the warden wanted to show Obi Wan what would happen if he crossed him. But also earlier one of the colonist got punished for Obi Wan's action on speaking back towards the guards. After that the Togruta who was whipped told Obi Wan to leave him alone.

Obi Wan knew they were scared and he didn't blame the colonist for telling him to leave him alone. Obi Wan knew if he was going to get them out of here he would have to for now do keep himself from causing trouble. Rex walked up to Obi Wan to see if he was okay, "You all right sir?"

Obi Wan faced Rex and knew he was concern for his commander, "I'm all right Rex, though I wish I could say the same thing for the others," Obi Wan looked over and could sense the colonist were in pain and some their will was slowly breaking.

Rex knew General Kenobi was right. He knew the people's will were slowly breaking and if they didn't do anything soon the people would die, "So sir what's the plan then? We are going to try and help them right?"

Obi Wan looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation before responding, "At the moment we have to hope Anakin and Jake's plan works."

"Sir do you think the kid can come in and help us escape?" Rex said unsure if the kid Jyun or Jake as he calls himself now can get through the security.

"I'm sure, that boy was able to get through any security we made and I'm sure he'll get through here as well. Then he'll help us get the people out of here," Anakin two months ago had told him about Jyun being alive and explained to him why he lied to the council about it. Obi Wan at first he didn't like that Anakin lied to the council, but he understood, especially after he talked to Roland Kane at one point. He could sense Jake as he calls himself now, regretted what he did in the past. Kenobi knew the boy had redeemed himself for all that he did, including saving his friends from the xenomorphs they encountered. Obi Wan doesn't like that he is lying to the council, but since Jyun _is_ technically dead. Obi Wan doesn't see it as lying to the council.

"And help has arrived," Obi Wan and Rex looked behind them to see a woman dressed in a black ninja outfit appeared out of the darkness. She carefully walked towards the men and bowed her head, "My name is Jennifer Ross, it's an honor to meet you Master Obi Wan Kenobi."

Obi Wan soon relaxed and heard about Jennifer. How she was Eric Ross's sister and how she was suppose to be dead, "Jennifer Ross? I thought you died on Gildon?" Jennifer pulled back her mask from below to reveal the back of her neck. Obi Wan and Rex looked over and see Jennifer pulling back a piece of skin to reveal a small electrical plug. Both men soon understood she was a machine, part machine from the looks of things, "Let me guess Jake send you?"

"Yes, he went to free Anakin and Ahsoka, while I came here with Sherri to free you and the colonist with some help from the republic forces," Jennifer said explaining why she was here, "Sherri hacked into the base's computer and can shut this place down giving us the time to send the clones to come rescue the colonist."

"Well that's good to hear, I was beginning to wonder if Anakin's plan was going to happen anytime soon," Obi Wan said glad that Anakin and Jake's plan was going well so far.

Jennifer handed Obi Wan a lightsaber and Rex a small blaster, "Thanks Jennifer so what's the plan now?" Rex asked.

"Simple, I'll take out the guards around here. Then you get the colonist to safety while I pay a visit to the man in charge around here," Jennifer said explaining her part of the plan.

"Alive Jennifer, keep him alive so we can find out more on what else the Zygerrians have plan," Obi Wan said to Jennifer who nodded.

"Don't worry I will," Jennifer said as she put her mask back on.

Obi Wan turned to the other colonist people who were all as he can sense in pain, "I only hope once this is over they will be able to recover from…this," Obi Wan looked back and saw Jennifer had disappeared.

"Wow that's impressive," Rex said impress that Jennifer disappeared before Obi Wan and Rex could see where she went.

Obi Wan smiled and hopes things go better than last time, "We better get to work then Rex. Before the warden finds out what is going on."

**That's the end of the chapter. What do you think? Not bad I hope. I hope everyone liked the chapter and liked the fight scene as well. I know it wasn't much of a fight…actually a Zygerrian vs. a Predator of course it wouldn't be much of a fight. Also yes the voices Jake used, I got them from the movies of the Predator. I thought it would be cool to use them, especially how they scared the prey. Okay I want to thank Foxyanth92 for assisting me with the chapter and thank you to those for the reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews, please leave some reviews, just nothing negative please. Also the next chapter will take a while to upload. But I promise it will be ready in time. Now then it's time for me to go take care everyone and see you all next time bye. **

**Jason- Not bad again right?**

**Ahsoka- It wasn't bad at least I'm out of that cage.**

**Jyun- Wouldn't mind if you kept the outfit one.**

**Ahsoka- You would like that wouldn't you?**

**Jyun- Yes I would.**

**Jyun kissed Ahsoka who returned the kiss.**

**Jason- Hey! No kissing in here.**

**Ahsoka and Jyun break the kiss.**

**Ahsoka- Fine come on Jyun.**

**Ahsoka and Jyun leave.**

**Gir- I like them, they're funny.**

**Jason- Whatever, goodbye everyone, take care. **


	3. Liberation

**Jason- I'm back sorry for taking a while to upload this next chapter. Was sick and I couldn't concentrate on my work.**

**Z- School and story works.**

**Jason- Yes thank you for reminding me that.**

**Z- You're welcome. Dude you should have had Jyun fight Dooku and end the thing between the two.**

**Jason- Dooku's time will come my friend trust me. For now though they will not meet.**

**Z- You suck**

**Jason- Keep that up and you won't be joining this segment or any other one anymore.**

**Z- Fine, I'll stop…you suck.**

**Jason- Shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Z- Fine, Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars or from the Predator or Alien series. Just his oc characters.**

**Jason- Enjoy everyone.**

**Liberation**

_Hyperspace (Ahsoka's pov)_

Anakin, Jake, and I headed towards the planet of Kadavo where Master Kenobi, Rex, and the other colonists are being held. Master Plo Koon is near the planet, but is waiting for Jennifer to go in and find the colonist along with any other slaves, then take them to safety. Originally, Jake was supposed to do it, but because he went to get me and Master Skywalker, the plan changed. Still it didn't change too much of the plan since Sherri could hack into the stations system to shut down it down so we can get through without being detected. Jennifer goes in to take out the guards and their weapons, while Master Kenobi and Rex find as many of the colonists as they could to help them get out.

Jake and my new job is to go in and keep all the slaves safe, while the invasion began. Master Skywalker had taken the queen Miraj Scintel who Master Skywalker brought along to the medical bay. He brought her with us when Count Dooku revealed he was betraying and tried to kill her. I didn't like that she was with us, especially after all she did to so many people enslaving them. Jake and I were in the cockpit as we talked to Sherri about the plan and how it was going.

_"So far Jennifer has gotten past the station's security system and took down many of the guards. Obi Wan and Rex have located the colonist the slaves within the station. They will be waiting for you guys in this part of the station,"_ Sherri said showing Jake and I a room where the Zygerrians take the slaves. In the room Sherri explained the walls are electrified, then the floor begins to be removed. The people in the room would die either by being shocked by the walls or fall to their deaths.

While Sherri continued explaining the plan I felt my fist tighten when I heard what they do to the people in that room. Jake noticed this and I felt his hand wrapping around my fist. He smiled at me and I smiled back then calmed down, "Thanks Jake," I whispered so I don't interrupt Sherri who was almost done explaining the plan.

_"Obi Wan and Rex will take them to the room. You guys must get there and retrieve the slaves. Once you do that get out and head back to the republic cruisers,"_ Sherri said finishing explaining the plan, _"Any question?"_

"Yeah, I got a few. One, why can't we help out take out the guards?" Jake asked who didn't like that he wasn't going to get to fight anyone on the mission.

_"Because A) you had your chance, but you took off to save Ahsoka and Anakin and B) If any of the guards see you and escape then word will spread that your still alive,"_ Sherri said as Jake mumbled angrily hating that he can't do anything fun because he's 'dead'.

I kissed Jake on the cheek to try and cheer him up, "Don't worry I'm glad you saved me and when we get back from our mission we'll have some fun together along."

I could see the look on Jake's face become very happy by what I said. I knew he couldn't wait to get home after this mission and so am I. It has been months since we began to have sex. At first we did it only once every few months, but now we've been doing it whenever we are alone. I didn't mind and neither did Jake. We use protection, but Sherri and Jennifer who found out about us having sex were concern I might get pregnant.

Or that the council finds out about Jake and me, where I could get expelled. Still it was a risk we were willing to take. I didn't care, as long as Jake was with me I didn't care. Sherri and Jennifer would be okay with it, as long as we wore protection so I don't get pregnant. I agreed since if anyone, even my master found out I was pregnant there would be trouble. Especially if my master finds out, since he is overprotective of me and might try to kill Jake for getting me pregnant.

_"All right then hopefully Jennifer should almost be done with her part of the plan. You guys better get ready too,"_ Sherri said as she cut off transmission.

"Guess one of us should tell Skywalker then," Jake said as I nodded and we both headed off to tell Anakin about the plan.

_Kadavo (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile back on Kadavo in the processing station, the Warden of the facility Agruss was watching through the monitors how things were going in his station. He had also a close eye on the Jedi the queen had captured and had send to his processing station. He was enjoying how the Jedi was suffering and how he could see slowly his will was breaking. Just like the rest of the colonist that was send to him. Some were children as well, but he placed them in another part of his facility. He was told to sell them, but he kept some around to try and break them early so they can be sold.

Agruss drank some more of his drink enjoying his work, when one of the guards came in, "Sir we're receiving a transmission from Count Dooku."

"Count Dooku?" Agruss was surprised to hear that Count Dooku was contacting him. Though he wonders how since only the queen knows where the processing station was, unless the queen told him, "Put him through," Soon Count Dooku's holographic form appeared, "Yes Count Dooku sir what is it?"

_"Your queen has betrayed you, Agruss. She has joined the Jedi and they have killed your prime minister,"_ Count Dooku said as all the Zygerrian men including the Warden were shocked and mad by what they were told, _"The Jedi are most likely heading to where you are. Kill Obi Wan Kenobi and his clone. As for the other colonists ki-(static) th-(more static),"_ soon the transmissions was cut off.

"What's going on?" Agruss asked one of his men who was checking to see the problem.

"I don't know sir, something is jamming the transmission," one of the guards said. This upset Agruss. He guesses the Jedi are behind this so he decides to try to use the colonists against the Jedi. But before he can give the word the power went out.

"What happened to the power?" Agruss asked mad that now the power was gone.

"The power went out sir, we're switching to the generators," the power generators were activated giving some power, but not a lot. They soon saw something was jamming the security cameras as well, "Sir the cameras are out."

"I'm aware of that you idiot just (beep beep)-" Before he could finish the warden hears his communicator going off, "What is it? What's going on down there?" Agruss asked wondering what was going on.

_"We're being attacked sir. We found some of the men sir, they're dead. Then suddenly more of us began to disappear sir,"_ one of the guards through the communicator said explaining the situation.

"Is it the Jedi?" Agruss asked thinking it was Obi Wan.

_"No sir, we don't know who or what it is. But wait… (loud blaster sounds were being heard in the background) shoot it shoot it damn it!"_ the guard shouted as more blaster fire was being heard along with screams of other guards. Then the sound was cut off and went static.

Agruss pounded his arm chair enraged that someone or something got through to his base, took out the power, and now most of his men, "All of you find this intruder and bring me Kenobi. Bring him or else." Two of the guards took off to get Kenobi while Agruss ordered the rest of his men to beef up security, keep an eye on the slaves, and find the intruder. Agruss clutched his fists in anger. **Whoever you had to help you Obi Wan will fail. He will fail and you will pay dearly for this.**

_(Obi Wan's pov)_

Rex and I sneaked around the factory floor when the power went out. Many of the guards were telling the colonist to stay where they were or else. Rex and I hid below the railings where the guards were walking by. They turned their attention to the colonist. So I sneaked behind both of them, I grabbed their heads and slammed it on the railing hard knocking them out. I grabbed them and threw them over the railing where Rex dragged them into the shadow.

"Nice work sir, think we can use these to get the colonist out of here?" Rex pointed to the uniform the guards are wearing.

"I'm sure the warden will move the people somewhere. Wearing the uniform might get us out of here and we could try to lead the colonist to the room Jennifer told us to take them," I said as we began to remove the guard's uniform. Once we put the uniforms on we tied up the guards and put them somewhere where their friends can't hear or find them. We passed through till we came across some of the colonist. One was the governor of the people of Kiros, Roshti and he didn't look like he was doing well.

I approached him and Roshti, I saw, looked afraid as did the people around him, "I'm sorry we'll get back to work."

"Governor it's me," I said softly to the governor to calm him down and show him everything was okay.

Roshti looked into my eyes and he knew it was me, "Master Jedi, what are you doing and why are you wearing that outfit?"

"A friend of ours broke into the facility and is taking out the guards," I said explaining what happened.

"Is this the same friend who shut off the power?" Roshti asked.

I nodded and saw some of the guards were checking the area looking for Jennifer or perhaps me, "Listen we'll get you and everyone out of here. Tell your people to keep quiet and once the guards are gone we'll get you guys to where they will pick us up."

"Of course and Master Jedi one of my people told me that the children are in another part of the facility. We need to save them too," Roshti said mentioning the kids.

"Our friend will get them out, I promise," the governor nodded and I left.

"Do you think she'll find the kids in time sir?" Rex asked.

"I know she will. Now then, let's take out some of the other guards here before we get the people to safety," I said as we took off to take out the guards.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

On the other part of the facility, there was a room where the Zygerrians kept the children locked up. The children were before doing some work until the guards came in and took the children to a small room where they would be locked up. The room was cold and the children had very little to keep warm. The room also had a security fail-safe in case someone tried to free the slaves. If the Warden activates the fail-safe then the children will be killed.

"Hey what do you think is going on?" the first guard asked wondering what was going on.

"Don't know, but I think I heard someone say there's an intruder in the base," the second guard said.

"An intruder? Here? No way, I've been working here for a long time now. There's no way someone can sneak in and cut the power," the first guard said who didn't believe there was an intruder.

"Well what do you think happened to the power then?" the second guard asked

"I don't know, but I do know is (beep beep)" the first guard's communicator went off, "Yes sir?"

_"Listen up, we may have an intruder in the facility. I need you to make sure to contact me if the intruder comes anywhere near where those brats are,"_ said the warden Agruss.

The first guard knew why he needed to contact him. He knew about the fail-safe and how the kids would be dead if the warden activated the fail-safe, "Understood sir we'll contact you if we see the intruder."

The guard turned off his communicator and waited for the intruder to show up, "You know we could have told him we did see the intruder and have those brats be killed. They're starting to piss me off with their crying and begging to see their mommies and daddies," the second guard said mocking the kids.

"And if he finds out we didn't we would have to pay for all those brats he was suppose to sell off. I don't know about you but I want to retire young not old and fat like the warden," the first guard said.

"I guess your (small thud) hey, what was that?" the guards looked at the source of the noise but saw nothing. They aimed their weapons and waited for the intruder to reveal himself. They heard some more noises till out of the shadows, came a small little brown fur mouse.

"Wow the big bad intruder," the first guard said in a mocking tone. Both men began to laugh,unknown to them a black clothed figure appeared behind the guards and quickly knocked them both out.

The mouse approached the figure and climbed up on the figure's leg before reaching the shoulder. The figure pulled out a small piece of cheese and gave it to the mouse, "Well done Mallymkun," the figure who's voice was a woman said, "Now let's go help these kids. Then go pay the warden a visit."

_Zygerria (Count Dooku's pov)_

Zygerria was now under the control of the separatists. I looked out from the balcony watching the city. The queen survived no doubt thanks to Skywalker and I have also no doubt Obi Wan will escape from Kadavo. Despite the death of the prime minister I can still take over this planet. They have no leader and my lie that the queen betrayed them to join the republic seems to have worked. Now they pledge their loyalty to me and soon I will have what we need to rebuild the Sith empire. Of course once I deal with the queen.

I soon saw one of the guards approaching me. I looked over and he kneeled down before me, "Sir we're receiving a transmission. They said they are your dark knights?"

I realized who they were and I motioned for the guard to put it through then leave. Once I was sure he was gone I put the transmission through and saw three hooded figures. I smiled and was glad to see my three dark knights, "Ah my dark knights I see you are all looking well. Did you succeed in your mission?"

_"Somewhat my master, the Jedi managed to send out the transmission about the planet. But we did kill the Jedi,"_ the large figure who had a deep man voice said.

"I am disappointed that you didn't prevent the information from being delivered. However, that is one less Jedi for us to deal with," I was disappointed that my Knights failed, however killing a Jedi was still good.

_"Not to worry master, the transmission only got as far as the location of the planet and the research lab. Knowing the Jedi they would only send a small group to find out about the base,"_ The middle figure who was a woman said.

_"By the time they do figure out what's really going on it will be too late,"_ the smaller figure who was a guy said.

"Perhaps, but to be safe I'll need you two go there and make sure they don't make it to the base. Also I need one of you to go to the facility on Kadavo," I said as I gave my Knights their next orders.

_"What do you need master?"_ The three figures got on their knees and lowered their heads.

"I need one of you to go to Kadavo and destroy the facility. I have no doubt the republic will want to use it," I said explaining the orders for one of them to go through.

_"I shall lead the mission master if you will allow me to go,"_ The large member of the group asked.

"Very well, go Stone heart and if anyone sees you…kill them," I said as my Knights nodded and soon the transmission was turned off.

_Kadavo (Jake's pov)_

We finally arrived to Kadavo where Master Plo Koon and his ships had arrived as well. However, they are waiting for Ahsoka and Anakin to go down and rescue the hostages before they go in and take down the facility. Sherri said she managed to knock out the power of the facility, but not for long since the power will be back soon. Jennifer went down to take out as many of the guards as she could before helping Obi Wan set the colonist free. What Master Plo Koon doesn't know is that I'm alive, but thinks I'm Sherri's son who is helping the Jedi out as the pilot.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and I were in the cockpit talking to Sherri as she explained to us what is going on in the facility, "So far Master Kenobi has gotten much of the colonists to the room where I told him to take them. I'll activate the room so the floors below them open. You will take the ship and fly underneath the room so the colonists can get onto the ship."

"Once we have them onboard Master Plo Koon can start sending the men to the ground and take the facility," Anakin said knowing what's next after the colonist are safe.

"That's right, but be careful once the power does come back on that means the guards will use their turrets to shoot you guys down. Anakin I'll need you to be on the ship to pilot it while the kids get the survivors," Sherri said explaining the rest of the plan.

"That's fine, I need to keep an eye on the queen anyways. Just remember Jake you have to wear your regular clothes so the other colonists don't see your armor," Anakin said pointing out my Yautja outfit.

"Oh right…damn I forgot. Well I didn't bring any extra clothes so why don't you and Ahsoka go while I pilot the ship?" I suggested since I didn't have any extra clothes to wear.

"Fine, Ahsoka you and Rex will help the people inside, while Obi Wan and I help out taking the facility," Anakin said explaining the new part of the plan.

"All right, but master be careful okay?" Ahsoka said warning her master to be careful.

"Don't worry snips I'll be fine," Anakin said keeping his padawan from worrying about him.

"If you two are done then you better get ready because we got a job to do," Sherri said as we all nodded and the transmission was turned off.

I looked out through the viewport as we headed towards the planet. I tighten my group knowing soon we would liberate the people and save them from the nightmare they had gone through thanks to the man he vows he will kill…Count Dooku.

**Not bad right? I hope everyone liked the way the chapter ended. Again sorry for making it short. I was busy with college and had little time to work on this. I want to thank those of you who like the story for being patient. I also want to thank Foxyanth92 for editing the chapter. Thanks man I appreciate it.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. Now then the next chapter will take a while to upload, but I promise it will be ready. Time to go, bye everyone take care.**

**Jason- Not bad right everyone?**

**Gir- I liked the part with the flying squirrel.**

**Jason- I still don't know why you're here.**

**Z- I invited him, he's funny and he's cool.**

**Jason- He's annoying. That's what he is.**

**Z- Don't say that he's not annoying.**

**Jason- Whatever well bye everyone and please leave some reviews.**

**Z- Nothing negative….or else. I shall unleash Gir and he will unleash his salty nuts of doom.**

**Gir- SALTED NUTS! (Gir shoots off from his head millions of salted nuts)**

**Jason- Ooookay then time to go bye everyone.**


	4. Encounter

**Jason- Hi everyone I'm back and sorry for taking so long again.**

**Z- We were running through some ideas and college getting in the way, you all understand right?**

**Ahsoka- I'm sure they do, by the way you said you have an announcement?**

**Jason- Later I will reveal it, anyways season four is coming near to an end. Only two more to go, so I hope everyone is ready for it.**

**Ahsoka- I hope I'm in it.**

**Z- Nope you're not, Ventress will be in the final episode.**

**Ahsoka- That hairless harpy is in it? Why?**

**Jason- Ask Lucas for that question, okay now then it's time to start the chapter.**

**Z- Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his oc characters.**

**Ahsoka- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Encounter**

_Kadavo (Ahsoka's pov)_

We were approaching the planet. Master Kenobi contacted Sherri telling him he found all the people and the children that Jennifer freed. He was leading them to the room where Jake and I would get the people out. Once Obi Wan gets them to the room he would go help take the facility down and capture the warden. With him and the queen we will be one step closer to ending the Zygerrian's slave empire reign.

Master Skywalker flew the ship towards the planet surface. Jake and I were getting ready for this mission. Jake was wearing his civilian outfit, but did have some of his weapons like the wrist blade. Master Skywalker soon spoke to us through the intercom, "All right you two are you ready?"

"We're ready Skywalker, by the way where is the queen?" I asked wondering where he put our _royal highness. _

"I locked her in a room, she's not going anywhere. Now listen up you two, the plan is simple. We go in, then you two get the colonist into the ship and take off. I'm going to help Obi Wan with taking the base," Anakin said telling us the plan.

"Wait, you're going to help Obi Wan? I thought the plan was to get the colonist out, then blow up the place," Jake said confused since he thought the plan was to blow up the facility.

"The chancellor contacted me he said he wants the base secured and keep it from getting destroyed," Anakin said as he told us what the chancellor wants.

"And did he say why he wants this place? Or once again this is just between the Jedi, you, and your boyfriend," Jake said causing Anakin to get mad.

I sighed and knew Jake didn't like the chancellor, nor did he trust him. We didn't know why, he told us there was something about the chancellor he didn't like or trust. I didn't like the chancellor either and after what Jake said about him. I too didn't trust him, especially when he stared at me one time and for some reason I felt a cold chill run up my spine.

"That's the chancellor's orders Jake, follow them and we'll explain why he wants it later," Anakin said turning off the intercom.

"I don't work for the chancellor nor the Jedi, hell I don't work for Skywalker either," Jake said a bit mad that they have to keep the facility from getting destroyed.

"Don't worry Jake, the chancellor wants the base but he didn't say he wants it in one piece right?" I said trying to cheer Jake up…it worked as I saw him smile.

"Thanks Soka, hey listen I'm going to go help Jennifer when we get to the base. You get the people to safety okay?" Jake said as he told me what he was going to do.

"No Jake, Jennifer can handle herself and besides she has Master Kenobi to help her," I said not wanting Jake to get hurt or get exposed.

"I'll be fine Ahsoka I'll be fine. Besides it's been a long time since I've been in a fight, trust me I'll be careful," Jake said wanting to go and help fight.

I sighed and decided to let him go, "Fine just be careful okay?" Jake nodded agreeing with me, "Good, now let's hope Master Kenobi and Jennifer have taken care of any security. So we don't get shot down."

_(Normal pov)_

"What is going on? Why isn't any of our men in the processing station responding!" the warden Agruss said mad that they lost communication with all their guards at the processing station and lost contact with the two guards he placed to keep an eye on the children.

"We don't know sir, but we just got word that republic forces have come out of hyperspace and are heading towards the planet," One of the guards said telling the warden of the republic forces, which made the warden even more mad.

"Sir we got communications back online," one of the other guards said to the warden.

"Contact Count Dooku now!" The warden said wanting to contact Dooku, hoping he would assist him. Soon the holographic image of Count Dooku had appeared, "Count Dooku Republic forces have found our facility and I believe the Jedi are taking out my men. We need some assistance."

"I'm well aware of the situation warden, I have send my loyal assassin to assist you and in destroying the Jedi," Count Dooku said lying to the warden.

"One assassin? We need your droid army, your assassin can't beat an entire army, especially how many times she has failed you," the warden Agruss said.

"Ventress is dead to me, I have found the services of three other assassins. All of which are as lethal as the demon Jyun and can take down an entire army in less than an hour," Count Dooku said which caught the warden's attention.

"Interesting, I hope he arrives soon though Count," the warden Agruss said hoping Dooku's assassin arrives soon.

"Be patient warden, he will come and will end your problems," Count Dooku said cutting the transmission.

_(Obi Wan's pov)_

We arrived at the room where the floors would open allowing the ship Anakin and the others are using to hover under. Jake and Ahsoka would help the colonist down to the ship, while Rex and I took off to capture the warden. The doors opened and we led the people into the room. We explained everything to them and what would happen so they wouldn't be worried. The room got half full which was good so when the doors open the people wouldn't fall.

"Sherri the people are in the room, where's Anakin?" I asked as I contacted Sherri through my wrist com.

_"They should be there in a few minutes,"_ Sherri said responding to Obi Wan.

"Good, Rex stay here with the colonist while I go help Jennifer capture the warden," I said ordering Rex to stay with the colonist.

"You sure you don't want me to help you sir?" Rex asked.

"I'll be fine, the people need you till the ship arrives. Besides someone has to keep Jennifer from killing the warden or at least putting him in a coma," I said knowing Jennifer hated slavery and would want to hurt the warden.

"That's true, okay sir I'll stay be careful," Rex said as he helped the people steer clear from where the floors would start to open.

I left the room and made my way towards where I could sense the warden was. Jennifer I sensed was not close to where the Warden was, but I knew that could change once she was done with the guards. As I headed towards the command room I ran into some guards who seem to have escaped Jennifer's wrath.

"Hey! Where's those slaves? What did you do with them?" One of the guards said as they took out their whips.

I really hated those whips and didn't have time for this. Good thing was, they were just two of them and not like last time, "I could tell you or you could surrender before this ends badly for you two."

"We don't take orders from you Jedi," the second guard said snarling at me.

I sighed and knew I didn't have time for this, "Okay suit yourself," I turned off my lightsabers and used the force to destroy the lights causing the place to go blind. Fortunately for me I could see the guards by seeing the light from their whips. I charged at them as they lashed their whips at me. I jumped over them as they thought I was still in front of them. I force pushed the men forward as they landed on the ground face first.

They dropped their whips, but I could sense where they are. They came at me without knowing where I really was. One of the guards missed hitting me and I appeared behind the second guard who was watching the first one's back. I tapped on his shoulder and he went for a punch. I ducked and went behind him and tapped on the first guard's shoulder. He reacted and went for a big punch towards me, but I ducked and he hit his own buddy which knocked him out. The first guard thought he knocked me out, but I proved him wrong. Without him knowing I took his stun blaster and stunned him knocking him out as well.

I sensed both men would be out for a while so I took this chance to head to the warden's office and pay him a little visit.

_Orbit of Kadavo (Normal pov)_

Master Plo Koon and his forces had arrived to Kadavo and were waiting to get some information from Kenobi or Skywalker that they may proceed to take the planet. Plo Koon waited since he knew they had to get the colonist out first, before they moved in. They didn't want to risk any casualties. Sherri Wilson who was a friend of Senator Amidala and a former assistant of Roland Kane offered to help the Jedi with this mission.

At first many of the council disagreed with her getting involved. But she did prove herself to the Jedi and her hacking skills would be useful to help the Jedi shut down the facility where the colonists were being held in. Master Plo Koon knew once Skywalker got the colonist out, then they can move in to take the facility. The plan was to destroy it, but the chancellor wishes to use it as a prison. The Jedi were against the idea, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Sir," one of the clones came up to Plo Koon, "We just got word from Sherri that Skywalker is a almost to the facility and it will take a bit to get the colonist into the ship."

"Then we best get our forces down there to make sure the warden doesn't figure out where the colonist….are?" Plo Koon looked out into space sensing something.

"Sir? Something wrong?" The clone asked Plo Koon.

"I sense something, something dark and sinister heading this way…we best get a move on with our plan. Tell Sherri we'll have to accelerate the plan now, whoever is coming this way is very strong with the darkside," Plo Koon said as he headed out the command bridge.

"Could it be Count Dooku sir?" The clone asked.

"No, this is different very different," Plo Koon said now worried on who this person could be heading this way and what this person may be after.

_Kadavo (Jake's pov)_

We soon made it to the facility where Ahsoka and I were getting the cables ready. The plan would be Ahsoka going up to the people and helping Rex get the people down to the ship, while I stay on the ship to help the people inside. It was a boring plan for me because I had to babysit these people, but since they are important to Ahsoka I'll help them out.

_"Okay we're coming up towards where the colonist are, you guys ready?" _Anakin asked through the intercom.

"We're ready master," Ahsoka said who looked very focus.

"Let's do this Skywalker," I saw the hatch doors open and we could see the environment looks like a wasteland, "I really don't see why that chancellor needs this place, there's nothing of use here."

"I know, but let's try to get through this and once the mission is over we'll get back home," Ahsoka said trying to cheer me up. It worked, though I still wish though that old weirdo wants with this place. We soon came into view of the facility. The facility was build over a long deep pit where it was dark, "I wonder how deep that is."

"I don't want to find out," Ahsoka said as we flew under the facility where we approached the building where the floor was beginning to open. Ahsoka and I could sense the colonist where there. Ahsoka and I took out our cable guns, aimed it just right, and then fired. The cables shot off from our guns and connected to the walls.

"Skywalker keep the ship steady and have the ramp out just in case okay?" I said contacting Skywalker.

_"Got it, just hurry up Sherri contacted me saying Plo Koon is making his move. Something about someone heading this way, my mind Dooku." _When I heard Dooku's name I knew we had to hurry up.

"Jake," I grabbed Ahsoka and gave her a hand by throwing her towards the colonist and where Captain Rex was waiting, "Hey Rex you okay?"

"Fine sir, you guys sure took your time to get here huh?" Rex said glad that they came to help.

"Yeah, sorry about that ran into some difficulties," I said as I turned to the people, "Okay listen up we're getting you out of here but we need you to be patient and listen to us okay?"

The people all nodded as I explained to them what we needed to do.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Out of hyperspace came a small black ship. The ship headed towards the planet of Kadavo where the pilot of the ship saw three Republic cruisers hovering the planet. **It appeared the Jedi have begun** **their attack.** The pilot thought as he tried contacting the warden, but got no call. They were jamming transmission, but he knew there was more to this than he is being led to believe. He put the ship to auto-pilot and activated the ship's cloaking device, while he headed over to contact someone.

Out came Count Dooku in hologram form. The figure got on his knees and bowed his head, "My master I've arrived and it appears the Jedi have begun their attack. But I sense they had helped somehow."

"I believe you are right, Long Spear detects someone hacked into the facility's computer system. She is working now to get rid of the intruder. Once that happens the distraction of the fight will allow you to go in and destroy the facility," Dooku said to his assassin, "Remember Stone Heart do not fail on this mission, or there will be severe consequences."

"I have never failed you master, I shall not start now and have Long Spear shut down the hacker, but also locate where this hacker is. Once I'm done with the base I want to go after this hacker," Stone Heart said.

"And you shall, but later you will get your chance. Now go my assassin and make sure that facility does not fall to the Jedi," Dooku said to his assassin.

"And as for the warden?"

"Silence him…silence all who dare get in our way," Dooku said as Stone Heart nodded and the transmission was turned off.

Stone Heart got up and put the ship on auto-pilot while he heads towards the hanger. The ship soon got passed the republic cruisers and headed towards the planet.

_(Sherri's pov)_

I worked on keeping the facility's power from getting back online so they couldn't use their turrets. Suddenly my computer's alarm began to go off and on the screen it told me someone was hacking into my computer system. I tried to stop whoever was hacking into my computer system, but whoever was doing this was good…very good.

"Damn it I need to contact the others and warn them about this," Sherri tried to contact the others, but her communication was jammed, "Son of a…oh this guy is good." I can't contact anyone and I can't help them. **Be careful guys, whoever did this is good, really good. **

_Kadavo (Ahsoka's pov)_

Rex and I were helping the colonist down to the ship where Jake was getting them to safety. We were almost done we got the children down first, but then worked on the adults which were a challenge since some of them were hurt. Jake also helped keep some of the people from falling. The kids were in the ship along with some of the adults who stayed by their side.

"Ahsoka you almost done up there?" Jake asked wondering if we finished.

"Almost," I turned to prime minister Rhosti who was one of the last three colonist left, "Okay prime minister your next."

"No, take them first," Rhosti pointed to the two people behind him.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came two guards. I took out my lightsabers and activated them, "Rex get them out of here now!" They opened fire and I began reflecting the blasters. Rex helped get the prime minster down with him while the other two colonist followed them using the cables. I then noticed the floors were sliding opened and the walls activated. **Damn it, Sherri what happened? Why did the power come back? **I was running out of room so I jumped towards the guards knocking them down. I got up but they grabbed me and I dropped my lightsabers.

_(Jake's pov)_

I didn't know what was going on and how the floor was opening then the walls activated. I helped get the people in and helped Rex inside, "Rex where's Ahsoka?"

"She went inside, want me to help you?" Rex asked.

"No, I'll get her stay here and tell Skywalker to move the ship away from the facility till we finish," I jumped up to the door which was still opened. I jumped in and saw one of the guards had Ahsoka in his arms crushing her while the other had a collar and was going to put it on her. I used the force grabbing the collar and crushing it, "Get your filthy hands off of her you bastards!"

The guard took out his whip and lashed at me. I dodged it as he tried to lash at me again. I dodged it, but the third time when he lashed at me I grabbed it. The whip shocked me, but I didn't care. I resisted the pain and pulled on it hard causing the guard to get thrown towards me. I punched him right on the face hard sending him across the hall. Ahsoka broke free kicking the guy on the knee. She jumped out of the way as the first guard hit his buddy sending both across the hall.

I helped Ahsoka up and hugged her, "You should be more careful Ahsoka, especially against idiots like these."

"I know, thanks for the help Jake," Ahsoka said thanking Jake, "How come Sherri gave them the power back? Do you think they found out someone was hacking into their system?"

I noticed the power did come back, but I know Sherri wouldn't have let them get the power back. I also know that they must have known that someone hacked into their computer system, but without a proper working system there is no way they could have kicked her out. **Unless, damn someone outside must of hacked into her computer system and getting her out of the facility's system. **

Suddenly we got a call from Plo Koon who had some news, "_We have begun the attack, however, it seems our enemy has gotten the power back. We have been unable to reach Sherri, has she contacted you?"_

We could hear Plo Koon was being attacked by the enemy. This wasn't good and what's worst is that Sherri wasn't responding or she couldn't be called in. This made me worried, I hope Sherri was okay. But what also worried me was who was helping the Zygerrians.

"Master Plo what do you want us to do? We're in the facility, do you want us to help Master Kenobi?" I asked wondering if there was something we could do.

_"Yes, but be careful I sense Dooku may have send someone to assist the Zygerrians. Someone very powerful and dangerous," _Plo Koon said warning the young teenagers.

"We'll be fine master and be careful too," Ahsoka said as the communication was cut off, "Think Dooku send Grievous?"

"I doubt it, whoever it is we better hurry up and end this battle soon so we don't run into this person," I said as Ahsoka nodded and we took off to look for Kenobi and Jessica.

_Command Bridge (Normal pov)_

The warden Agruss was still mad that not only did the Republic find the planet, but the power was gone allowing the Jedi within the factory, and damage his facility. However, thanks to who he assumes is the one Dooku send. The power came back and he was able to get his men to get to fighting position.

"Sir, we slide the floor open and activated the walls, but they got away," one of the guards told the warden.

"How is that possible?" Warden Agruss asked demanding to know how the slaves escaped and didn't fall to their death.

"It looks like there's a transport ship that helped get them out sir," the second guard said to the warden who was very mad now.

"Damn these Jedi scum, find any slave and bring them to (thud!), what was that?" the men looked over at the doors. The doors were blasted open hitting two of the guards and in came a woman who threw several smoke bombs causing the room to be covered in smoke. The guards opened fire unsure where the intruder was. Jennifer took out her metal blades and began to cut down many of the guards fast and quick.

The warden Agruss couldn't see what was going on. All he did know is that he ordered his men to stay close to him and kill whoever it was attacking them. Jennifer saw this and once she was done with the guards that were shooting at her she threw two kunai knives at the two guards guarding the warden, both knives hit the guards right between the eyes killing them. The smoke soon cleared and the warden could see again. Only what he saw was a long metal blade aimed at his neck and who held the blade was a woman. He looked around and saw all the guards were dead.

"Warden Agruss I assume?" Jennifer said as she was calm and had a cold look in her eyes as she stared at the warden.

"Y-yes?" The Warden Agruss said a bit scared by what this woman did and could feel the cold blade that had blood dripping from it pressed against his neck.

"Good, you're under arrest. So get your fat ass off your seat and come with me," Jennifer said as she warden was about to say something when she sensed something and jumped out of the way as a blue plasma blast missed her and hit the warden right on the head destroying it and kill him. Jennifer looked over and saw a hooded figure, "Who are you?"

The figure stood there and revealed a red lightsaber, "Your end."

_(Obi Wan's pov)_

I was inside the facility looking for where the warden was hiding. I ran into some more guards, nothing I couldn't handle till many began appearing and they began to outnumber me. I was hiding behind a wall as they kept using their whips at me. Every time I looked over I kept seeing them lash their whip as me.

_"Master Kenobi can you read me?"_ it was Plo Koon, I was glad to hear from him and I wondered how long it would take for him to show up.

"I'm here and can hear you, where are you?" I asked.

_"We're on the planet and we're currently engaging the enemy as we're trying to take out their turrets,"_ Plo Koon said as he told us what was going on.

"So none of our forces have landed to help take the base?" I asked knowing what the answer is.

"I'm afraid not, their turrets are making it difficult for us to land our troops," Master Plo Koon said, "However, Ahsoka and Jake are in the facility, they should be able to assist you and Jennifer in taking the base."

"Well that's good, any clue on where they are?" As if on cue Jake and Ahsoka appeared from behind the guards taking them out, "Never mind," I cut off transmission and approached the teens, "Where have you two been?"

"Ran into some more guards, but don't worry we took out the rest of them before coming here to save you," Jake said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't need saving, I had the situation under control," I said as the two teenagers rolled their eyes, "Anyways have either one of you seen Jennifer? I can't seem to find her."

"She contacted Jake telling her she found the command room where the warden was, but we lost contact with her a few minutes ago," Ahsoka said explaining what happened.

"We were on our way to check on her when we spotted you, should we go help her?" Jake asked.

"No I'll go you two…." I sensed something was wrong. I could sense it and so could Ahsoka and Jake, "You sense it?"

"Yes…Jennifer she's in trouble," Jake said as he took off running despite the protest by Ahsoka and Obi wan telling him to stop.

"Darn it, Ahsoka go back to the ship and wait for us, I'll go get Jake," I said as I took off after Jake.

"Be careful," Ahsoka said knowing she wanted to go along, but decided to listen to Obi Wan and headed back to the ship.

_(Jake's pov)_

I could sense Jennifer was in trouble, but I could also sense something else. The dark side of the force was strong here, it wasn't Dooku, but someone else. I was arriving to the command room when I saw someone being thrown out of the room. I ran up to see it was Jennifer. She was hurt, I could sense it, despite her being an android she could still feel some pain.

I looked over and could see a hooded figure standing in the middle of the room. It looked like he was setting up some bombs. I extended my wrist blade and turned to the figure, "Who are you?"

The hooded figure stopped and spoke in a deep voice, "The demon Jyun…we finally meet."

I was shocked that this person knew who I was and I could sense he was someone I couldn't underestimate, "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

"I know it's you…I can smell your blood," the figure faced me. I couldn't see his face but for some reason I sensed something familiar about him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said as I had my wrist blades out.

The figure activated a red lightsaber, "You!" The figure charged at me, but before he landed his strike Obi Wan came in using the force push sending the figure towards the room destroying the control panels.

"Let's go now!" Obi Wan said to me, I wanted to stay but I soon saw the bomb was activated. I grabbed Jennifer and we began to run out of the base, "Master Plo get the ships away from the base it's going to blow up."

_"Understood Master Kenobi, I'll contact the gunships to stay clear of the base," _Plo Koon responded.

The figure got up unharmed by what just happened. He looked to see the bomb was activated. He growled and wanted to go after the Jedi and Jyun, but he didn't have the time. He activated his ship and headed out of the base. **I will have our revenge Jyun, mark my words revenge will be ours.**

**Okay well that's the end of the chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next one will take me longer to make since I got college to deal with. Along with exams and projects, I promise I will try to work on the story if I have time. Also thank you to those who left reviews on the story. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad this story is going well. Better I'm sure than the original sequel. **

**Also today is the one part season finale episode of Star Wars the clone wars. It is the return of Darth Maul, I can't wait and I'm sure everyone can't wait either. Especially on how he is still alive and how he survived. You'll all find out later today and I hope it goes well. Also my announcement, I have decided that I might include certain episodes from season four. Probably won't have Maul or Savage appear, but I will include some episodes from season four. Another announcement is do you people think I should bring in Roland Kane back into this story series or keep him locked up? Respond so I'll know if I should bring him back or not please.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. Also have a nice spring break everyone, be safe, take care everyone, and see ya.**

**Z- Jason is not here, but I am planning on doing this segment.**

**Jake- Who was that guy who attacked Ahsoka?**

**Z- Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Jake- Uh yeah I do**

**Z- Oh…well you'll have to be patient and wait.**

**Jake- But…**

**Z- I said be patient….now then thank you all for reading this chapter and hope you all give good reviews….anything negative and I shall unleash my evil robot dog and destroy you all.**

**Jake-…..Oooookay then well bye everyone.**

**Z- Have a nice spring break…no drinking and driving bye. **


	5. Ahsoka's encounter

**Jason- Hi everyone I'm back and season four was amazing. **

**Z- Yeah, not as good as season three but still pretty good. Season five is going to rock I'm sure. Maul was amazing especially what happened. **

**J- Thank you Lucas for not killing him off so soon.**

**Ahsoka- I still wish I was in that fight against Darth Maul and Savage Opress, I would have kicked their asses.**

**Jake- I wouldn't mind adding their skulls to my collection.**

**Ahsoka- you're starting to sound like Grievous.**

**Jake- no he collects lightsabers from Jedi, I'm collecting skulls from bad guys.**

**Z- didn't you collect two skulls from (WHACK!) ouch.**

**Ahsoka- what was it he was going to say?**

**Jake- nothing…let's begin uh Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars, just his oc characters.**

**Ahsoka- enjoy the story…seriously what was it he was going to say?**

**Jason- later now begin!**

**Ahsoka's encounter**

_Nightshroud (Jake's pov) _

I was on board the _Nightshroud_ heading to Coruscant. I was in my room thinking about what happened on Kadavo. Ahsoka was on board a republic cruiser with her master and Kenobi as they went to bring the people of Kiros back to their home world. They took the planet back from the seps and have set up Republic ships to protect the planet. We knew the people suffered a lot and it would take time for them to heal from this incident.

I was worried for Ahsoka since she saw many of the kids suffered too. She got mad seeing this and wanted to make these Zygerrians pay. I calmed her down and talked to her. I told her they weren't worth her time and that without their queen or prime minister there isn't much they'll be able to do. Speaking of the royal pain in the ass, she was locked up and being send to Coruscant to pay for her crimes. She didn't know much on what Dooku wanted, but it didn't matter. Enslaving people is a crime and she was going to pay for it.

Of course the one thing I was worried about was what happened to Jennifer. She was in the operating room where Sherri was fixing her up. Despite Sherri not being human, she still could feel some pain. That made her human enough for me and Sherri. Sherri also explained to me that someone hacked into her computer system and shut her down. Whoever it was, was good. Good enough to hack into Sherri's computer systems and shut down the ship. Sherri was mad, very mad and I knew it wasn't wise to piss her off.

Still if this person was the same one I met on Kadavo, then he is good. He hurt Jennifer who took down every Zygerrian guard on her own. Her strength rivals that if Grievous or a Wookie, plus she was very fast. Fast enough to take down an enemy without the enemy knowing it. I don't know who this guy is, but he knew who I was and for some reason he felt familiar. I want to know who this guy is and I would need to figure it out soon before he strikes again.

Just then the doors opened and in came Ahsoka. She came along with me to keep me company while Anakin tells Obi Wan what happened while on the planet of Zygerria when he was with the queen, "Hey Jake you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied I didn't want to tell her what was on my mind. When she saw me with the wounded Jennifer she my worried look and I cursed myself for letting her see something else was bothering me.

"Jake I know your lying, Obi Wan told me you confronted the guy who attacked Jennifer. Is that what's bothering you?" Ahsoka said as she sat down next to me, "Don't worry we'll catch this guy and make him pay for what he did."

"It's not that," I decided to tell her since I knew she wouldn't stop until she knew what was wrong. I also couldn't lie to her, she has done so much for me and I couldn't lie to her, never again, "It's just he knew it was me, don't ask me how he knew but he did. He knew it was me and he said he wanted me. I just don't know why."

"Is he someone from your past?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think so, yet he felt so familiar. I don't know why but he felt like I met him before," I said as I sat up trying to think of where I met this guy before.

"Could he have been from…one of your clone side's past?" Ahsoka asked trying to help Jake think of who this guy is.

"I don't think so, it's complicated. I can't explain it. It just feels like I met him somewhere in the past," I placed my hand on my head cursing that I can't figure out who this guy is and where I have seen him before.

Ahsoka placed her hand on mine and had her other hand turn my head to face her, "Jake I don't know who this guy is or why he is after you. But I promise we will figure it out, together."

I smiled and agreed with Ahsoka. I knew she was right and that we would figure this out together, "Thanks Ahsoka." Ahsoka smiled and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss and soon we began to make out.

_A week later (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with Padme as we were Mandalore where I would be Padme's bodyguard. We went to Mandalore because there would be a meeting between representatives of the Republic and Separatist. Jake was with Jennifer and Sherri discussing on what happened on Kadavo. I knew Jake was still worried about this guy who attacked Jennifer. I also saw a look of concern in Jennifer's eyes when she got fixed.

I wanted Jake to come with us on this mission, but I knew he would get bored. Truth is I'm bored too. I don't like going to these meetings, but I knew this was important. Plus I wanted to make sure no one tries to harm Padme. As they continued discussing I was shocked to hear someone familiar.

"I have something to say, about the legitimacy of the separatist," it was Lux, I couldn't believe it. Lux Bonteri was here. I haven't seen him in a long time.

As Lux passed by I wondered if Padme knew he was going to be joining the meeting, "You didn't mention Lux Bonteri would be here."

"I didn't know," Padme said who was just as surprise to see him as everyone was.

Lux bowed his head to Dutchess Satine who allowed him to speak, "I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri. Loyal separatist, a patriot, a friend," Lux looked over to me and I couldn't help but smile glad to see him again, but also glad he was okay after what happened to his mother, "It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood."

One of the separatist leaders stood up outraged by what Lux said, "That is a lie remove this traitor immediately." I wanted to help but Padme kept me back as commando droids showed up to drag Lux away.

"I will not be silenced," Lux struggled against the commando droids.

"Stop this," Dutchess Satine said who didn't like what the separatist leaders were doing to one of their own.

Another separatist leader stood up, "We would ask that you let us handle this matter ourselves."

"No Dooku is deceiving you, you will all be betrayed just like my mother," was the last thing Lux said before they took him out of the room.

I couldn't let Lux be killed, I told Padme I had to help him. She agreed and send me to go save him. I left the room without interrupting the meeting and went to go free Lux. I followed the commando droids as they led Lux towards a separatist ship. I knew they would kill him, that's something they would do. As they headed to the ship I took out a wrist gauntlet and put it on. Jake made it for me, it would allow me to turn myself invisible like Jake had used. Of course I could only use it for ten minutes, but that should be enough time to get me inside.

I activated it, but needed to be sure the enemy didn't see me. I stood on the bridge and saw the commando droids didn't seem to notice me. I got closer and could tell they couldn't see me. Good thing Sherri also made it so droids couldn't see me by placing a small jammer in my gauntlet. Still I needed to hurry up and save Lux. Knowing Dooku he would have Lux killed without batting an eye.

_(Lux's pov)_

It was all going according to plan. I got myself captured and now they were taking me to see Dooku. What I didn't count on was seeing Ahsoka again, just as beautiful as always. Still I didn't have time to think about her, I had to focus. I was taken to a dark room where the commando droids threw me in. I then heard the voice of the monster who killed my mother.

"Those are some strong accusations you have made against me," I knew it was him Count Dooku.

"You know what you did, Dooku" I looked up to see Dooku in holographic form. Perfect just like I knew he would. I activated the tracker and soon the next step of my plan will be ready to begin.

"Do I? I have done a lot of things young man, the death of your mother seems to have escaped me," he knew what he did, he just refuses to admit. Even when he is going to kill me he refuses to admit it.

"I will have my revenge," I saw that the tracker found Dooku's hideout and now for the hard part, the escape from Dooku part.

"I think it's time for us to reunite the young senator with his mother," I looked up acting shock, "Kill him!" I looked over as the commando droids were about to attack me when I was shocked to see someone entering the room.

"Ahsoka?" Ahsoka used the force to push one of the droids back when kicked the other one away.

"Lux I think it's time to go don't you?" Ahsoka extended her hand to me. Not really according to plan, but at least this makes it easier to escape. I took her hand and we began to run out of the ship.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I got Lux that was the easy part. Now the hard part comes to escape from the enemy and get him to safety. I contacted R2 so we can be ready to escape, "R2 fire up the engines we're leaving," We made it outside where I kicked one of the droids from behind and used the force to knock out the other, "Come on," I told Lux as we continued running. We passed by three commando droids who saw us and began to blast us, "Hurry hurry."

"Ahsoka I appreciate the help but-

"Keep moving," I said as I interrupted Lux and led him to the ship as the droids chased us. We then ran into captain Tagger, "Captain Tagger we got incoming clankers," I said as the commandos caught up to us.

Captain Tagger opened fire, "We'll cover you sir," the republic guards opened fire at the droid while Lux and I got onboard the ship and took off.

_(Lux's pov)_

This was not what I had planned, but I knew I had to get to the meeting before the plan fails. We made it to the cockpit where a Jedi who I assume was Ahsoka's mentor appeared in holographic form, "Ahsoka, Padme contacted me that the peace negotiations have collapse, where are you?"

"I'm on route to Coruscant master, I have Lux Bonteri with me," Ahsoka pointed to me.

"Master Jedi I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," I didn't mean to ruined the peace negotiations, but I knew there would be peace once Dooku is gone. But first I needed to get to the meeting.

"It's nothing you'll be safe with the republic," I couldn't go to the republic, not yet. I hate to do this to Ahsoka but I need to get to the meeting or the plan will be ruined.

"All right bring Bonteri to Coruscant and we'll discuss amnesty," Anakin said to Ahsoka.

"Yes master," the transmission was cut off and Ahsoka looked over to see me aiming a blaster at her.

"I can't go with you Ahsoka," I didn't like doing this to Ahsoka, after all she did for me but I needed to keep her out of this.

"Wh-what?" Ahsoka was shocked to see me aiming a blaster at her. I can't blame her for being surprise, heck my own mother and father would be too.

"I told you I have a plan," I said till Ahsoka took my blaster from me.

"Shooting me is not going to be part of your plan. What are you doing with a gun anyways? You're not a fighter," all true, I'm not a fighter but it does serve as a good defense.

"I'm no separatist either and I won't join the republic," I couldn't go back to the separatist after what I just did and joining the republic was not an option, at least not yet.

"What other choice do you have?" I had another choice Ahsoka, just not one I'm sure you would agree with me on.

"There is a different way," I turned away from Ahsoka knowing there was one way to get revenge on Dooku.

"I understand everything you have gone through, I understand that you're alone, but the republic will help you," Ahsoka tried to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"Like they did for my mother!" I yelled at Ahsoka and it didn't feel good. I saw her sad expression and I knew she was saddened as well by my mother's death, "I already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and are allied with my cause."

"And what cause is that?" Ahsoka didn't like where Lux was going with this.

"To kill Dooku," I said in a dark tone. I wanted him dead for all he did to my mother, me, and everyone he has harmed.

"The only one you're going to get killed is yourself, I'm sorry but I'm taking you to Coruscant," I knew I had no other choice. I took out my stun gun and readied to shock Ahsoka knocking her out quickly I hope, "Your plan hasn't been well thought out Lux, without me how did you think you would escape those droids?"

"Like this," I knocked out Ahsoka quickly as she passed out and I caught her, "I'm sorry Ahsoka." I picked her up and placed her in the seat behind us. I placed her on the seat and made it look like she was sleeping when her astro droid came in. I told the droid that Ahsoka was tired and we were going somewhere first. I punched in the coordinates and headed to Carlac.

_Serenno (Count Dooku's pov)_

I was on my home planet looking out into the sunset. Seeing this brought back some old memories of my past with my former master and my former apprentice. But now those old times have come and go, now I looked to the future. One that I will not let Lux Bonteri or his friend who helped him escaped will have. I heard the doors opened and soon my assassin Swift Knife came in and she looked like she wants to kill, which was good because I had someone in mind for him to kill.

"Is the tracker working?" I asked as Swift Knife bowed her head.

"Yes my master, Long Spear has him locked on and it appears he is heading to the planet of Carlac. That is where those weak Mandalorian group are as well," Swift Knife said who is hoping her master would send her to kill them.

"Good, I was right to keep an eye on them and it seems that young Bonteri has been plotting with them to try to kill me," I said knowing ever since the Mandalore and Death Watch incident I cut my ties from those failures who disappeared. I had Long Spear keep an eye on them and she found out the boy contacted them. It seems him accusing me of murder was just a ruse to get me to see him so he can track me down. A nice plan that would have worked, unfortunately I'm not someone to be taken a fool of.

"Shall I go dispose of them master? Please, I want to kill someone again and it has been days since I felt the blood of my enemies on my blades," I do enjoy Swift Knife killing, but her saying this in front of me did annoy me and made me cautious around her since I have no doubt she would try to kill me first chance she gets.

"Very well, kill Bonteri, his friend, and every single member of that terrorist group. Leave no survivors and show no mercy," I could sense Swift Knife smiling and I knew she was going to have a lot of fun killing her new prey.

"Yes my master," Swift Knife took off running so she could kill her new prey.

_Carlac Hours later (Ahsoka's pov)_

I'm going to kick Lux's ass for this when we get out of here. First I save him from getting blasted, then he knocks me out, and to top it all off I wake up to a cold planet where the group Lux was meeting. Was none other than the terrorist group of Mandalore, Death watch. Yep I'm going to kill Lux for this. What's worst is I have to act as his fiancé and some death watch chick named Bo-Katan slapped me on the ass. First thing I'm going to do when we get out of here is kick Lux's ass, then the Bo-Katan chick, and then Lux again for knocking me out.

We arrived to the village where I saw them destroying many droids for fun. This is what I'm trying to warn Lux of about them, but he wasn't listening to me. I only hope to convince him soon before this got worst. They took R2 to repair some of the damaged droids, while Lux and I waited in a tent for the leader to appear.

"Don't ruin my plan okay?" Lux said to me.

"Plan? What plan?" I didn't know what he was planning, but I didn't like it not one bit.

Lux revealed a small device around his wrist as he explained to me his plan, "This is a holo-trace device. It can identify the origin of any holo-transmission. I knew if I accused Dooku of murder I would be brought to face him. Well it worked," The plan was good on to trace Dooku, but joining up with death watch was not a good idea, "And I now know Dooku's exact location. If death watch moves quick enough. We can destroy him, is that enough of a plan for you?"

"This is not some idealistic political group. They will take the information and kill you," I knew they would kill Lux, he served their purpose and once they take the information from him they'll kill him.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I hate it when I deal with hard headed people, especially when I'm trying to save their life.

"The death watch are murders, sworn to destroy Jedi. You don't know what your-" Lux interrupted me when he kissed me. I tried to push him off, but he motioned to me someone was coming so I let him kiss me. Still this was another thing on my list I would kill Lux for, especially since I'm dating Jake.

"Are we interrupting something?" the leader of death watch came in with two of his men.

We broke the kiss and I pushed Lux off a bit, "No, of course not we were just," I glared at Lux and he knew I would get him for this later.

"It's time to talk business," the leader removed his helmet and I saw it was the guy who Master Kenobi fought, Pre Vazsla. He turned to me and I saw a scar on his face, "Tell your woman to leave us."

"Of course," Lux looked to me and as much as I didn't want to leave I didn't have a choice. Bo-Katan grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. **Lux don't get killed. Because I'm going to kill you after this is over.**

_(Lux's pov)_

I knew Ahsoka didn't like what is going on, but I had to do this. I want revenge on Dooku. I want to make him pay. I turned to Pre Vazsla and knew he was my only choice to help kill Dooku. I didn't like that Ahsoka called them murders, they have been kind to me and have helped me with this plan in order to kill Dooku. I know what he did to them and I knew we could work together to kill Dooku.

"Now give me what I want," Pre Vazsla said to me wanting the information on Dooku's location.

"When I know you'll use it correctly," I didn't want to hand the information just yet till I knew they would use it well and plan this attack to perfection.

"Don't toy with me boy, you see this scar?" I looked at the scar he had and I knew he got that from Dooku, "It was a parting gift from Count Dooku. If you question my resolve to destroy him again then I'll give you one just like it."

I knew he was serious. I could tell he hated Dooku a lot and I knew I found the right person to help me defeat Dooku. I took off the holo-tracer and handed it to Pre Vazsla, "This device will give you his location."

"Good, that was painless wasn't it? Now let's celebrate." Pre led me outside where we would celebrate. **I told Ahsoka they were good and I will be soon one step closer to revenge against Dooku.**

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

A small ship appeared out of hyperspace and was heading towards the planet of Carlac. The ship was small and came close to the planet where it dropped off something. It appeared to be a small pod, the pod headed towards the planet at high speed. It began to burn as it entered the atmosphere. The pod soon landed on the planet where it created a huge crater. The pod was steaming and soon the pod began to open as a loud clicking noise was heard from the pod.

_Coruscant (Jake's pov)_

Ahsoka had not returned to Coruscant. I was getting worried. She told us she was heading back soon. No one knows where she is and her ship's tracking beacon has been turned off. I was worried, I knew Ahsoka could handle herself, but I could sense she was in trouble. I was on board my ship trying to find where she could be, but so far nothing.

Sherri entered the cockpit and she saw my worried look, "Jake relax Ahsoka will be fine. She can handle herself against anyone and anything."

"I know that, but I sense she is in trouble and can't seem to do much. I need to find her and help her," I said as I continued trying to find her.

Sherri sighed and moved me out of my seat, "If you want to find her," Sherri pressed some buttons and soon we got a track on Ahsoka, "You just need to ask."

I looked and saw she was on a planet called Carlac. It's a cold planet with some inhabitants living there and not much wild life. There isn't much more about the planet except I could sense something bad is going to happen there, "Jake I know you want to help her, but have faith in Ahsoka. She'll come back."

"I hope your right, I hope your right," I said praying Ahsoka makes it home.

_An hour later (Ahsoka's pov)_

Well master if you were here you would be disappointed in me for getting myself in yet another bad situation. I was being dragged back to camp without my winter coat and a blizzard to come in. So being dragged in the cold with no warm clothing and I'm going to be killed was now officially one of my bad days.

I got into this situation when last night we were at a feast when the village leader of a nearby tribe came by demanding that death watch release their women and leave. Pre Vazsla agreed and we met them the next day and they returned the women. But then Pre killed the village leader's daughter. I couldn't believe it and then they started to burn down the village. I couldn't take it anymore and got involved helping the villagers. However, they caught me and dragged me back to their base.

They dragged me inside where they surrounded me. I saw R2 a moment ago and I knew he has my lightsabers. I could get out of these binds easily thanks to Jake teaching me how to escape from those things. But I would need my lightsabers in order to take all the members of death watch down.

I was on my knees tied while Lux was being held back by a death watch member, and Pre Vazsla acting disappointed. Though I bet he was glad Lux betrayed him so he could kill him, "Now Lux Bonteri, this does not look good. This does not look good at all. I asked you to join us in good faith and you bring a Jedi into our camp."

"She wasn't meant to be here, please let her go," I knew Lux was trying to save me, but I knew this guy wasn't going to let me or him go.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," he took out what I recognize from Master Kenobi's report as an old black colored lightsaber.

Lux knew now that death watch had no honor and that Ahsoka was right about them. He wished he had listen to her earlier, "I believed you had honor, but your just murders. No better than Dooku."

Pre approached Lux and defended his group, "You call us murders and yet it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out."

"I wanted justice for my mother's death," Lux said defending his actions.

"And you shall have it, but the Jedi are no different than Dooku and this one shall pay in part," Pre Vazsla turned to be activating his dark lightsaber, "For their crimes against Mandalore. So you see it's not murder at all, it's like you said it's justice."

Before he could strike R2 came in creating a smoke screen. Lux pushed the leader out of the way and R2 approached me handing me my lightsabers. I activated them, cut the ropes, jumped up, and sliced off four of the members of death watch's heads. I was on the defense when they approached me. Then we heard some loud screams coming outside. We all heard loud screams and shooting that was coming from the outside.

"You two check what's going on, the Jedi brought some friends," I didn't know what Pre Vazsla meant, I didn't bring any backup. But that didn't stop his men from going outside leaving him and Bo-Katan alone with me, R2, and Lux, "So you brought some friends eh boy? Doesn't matter they will die like you and your friends."

"But I didn't bring-

We heard two more screams and looked behind us as we saw one of the men coming into the camp with a hole in his chest. He groaned and coughed blood as he fell on his knees. Pre looked at me angrily, "You stupid brat who did you bring!" He came at me attacking me as we fought outside. As soon as we did I was shocked and looked around at what I was seeing, "I'm going to make you pay you…brat?" Pre soon saw many of his men on the ground, there was blood everywhere.

Lux, R2, and Bo-Katan came out and were shocked as well. Some of the men were hanging upside down, the droids were destroyed too, and some of the men were missing their heads, had holes in their chest, organs on the ground, and their crotches were bleeding too like something ripped out their…it was awful. Bo grabbed Lux and aimed a blaster at his head, "Who did you bring you brats?"

"No one, we didn't bring anyone we came alone," I said knowing we didn't bring anyone along.

"Oh yeah," she pulled something from the back of Lux's neck, "Then what's this?" It was a small device, a tracking device.

"Lux what did you do?" I asked him surprised he had one on him.

"Ahsoka I swear I didn't know I had that," I could sense Lux was telling the truth, but then where did he. I then realized when the tracker was placed.

"Back on Mandalore when the commando droids took you, they must of placed it in case you escaped," I soon realized how the tracker was placed and should have guessed it, "It was a trap, Dooku must of known what you were planning."

"Impossible, I made sure no one could have known where we were hiding," Pre Vazsla looks to Lux angrily, "You betrayed us, you told them about the plan. I bet you did it to rejoin Dooku didn't you?"

"I would never do that, I'm not like Dooku or you," Lux said as he struggled to get loose.

I was going to say something when I heard a clicking sound. I looked over and I couldn't see anything, but I could sense whoever this was. This person was going to try and kill them, "Listen we didn't bring this person here, but whoever it is was probably send by Dooku. We need to escape now."

"Shut up you brat," Bo-Karan aimed her gun at us, "We're in control and we say (thud!)" Pre, Lux, and I were shocked when we saw what appeared to be a spear hit Bo-Karan from her left shoulder coming out the right side of her body. Some of the blood got on Lux as she released him and fell forward and was dead.

Pre Vazsla got mad and grabbed one of the blasters and began to shoot everyone, "Come on out you bastard!" I took my chance and grabbed Lux leading him to the speeder. I also took the spear to show it to the Jedi, "I will kill you! Then I will kill your master!"

We got on the speeder and turned to Pre Vazsla who was still shooting, "Should we help him?" Lux asked me.

"Probably not, since I'm sure he would try to kill us," I got on the speeder and drove out of the camp.

_(Normal pov)_

"Come on out! Fight be you coward!" Pre Vazsla stopped firing and looked around to see he was alone.

He then heard a clicking sound nearby. He looked around and saw nothing. He then looked up and saw something. He opened fire and hit whatever it was on the shoulder. The figure looked at Pre Vazsla. The figure was 6ft 6inches, looked like a woman, and had on some weird armor** (the same one from Alien vs. Predator who was the first predator to die in the movie)**. The figure growled with a tone that sounded like a female. The figure approached Pre who tried shooting her but the woman grabbed the gun and threw it away. Pre punched the figure, but she slapped him away sending him across the camp. He took out his black lightsaber and the figure took out a red lightsaber as the two began to fight. Pre was on the offensive as the figure was on the defense. She was quick and managed to slice a bit of Pre on the shoulder, legs, and one on his cheek. He grabbed her and threw her across the camp.

"You will not kill me! I am Pre Vazsla, leader of death watch, and I will not die by you!" Pre charged at the woman who ducked punched through his chest. Pre gasped as he dropped his lightsaber. The figure stood up and held in her hand Pre Vazsla's heart. The figure stood there in front of Pre and kissed him on the cheek before pulling his heart out of him, dropped it, and crushed it. Pre fell to the ground gasping his last breath and died.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We escaped from the enemy and headed towards our ship. I don't know who this person was that attacked death watch, but whoever it is. I'll feel better once we get far away from it.

Lux looked back and saw someone running towards them, "Ahsoka!"

I looked back and saw someone running towards us at high speed. I didn't know who it was, but the figure looked like was wearing the same armor as Jake's old armor, "Damn, Lux take the control and don't stop." I got up and activated my lightsabers as Lux drove. The figure jumped up activating her red lightsaber and attacked me. She went on the offensive striking down from all directions quickly. She was fast, but so was I, went on the attack and almost got her till she ducked and swift kicked my legs knocking me down and she got on me pinning my arms with her legs as they crushed them. She removed her lightsabers and aimed her hand at my chest. Lux stopped the speeder hard as the figure flew over the speeder and in front of us.

I got up and saw Lux panting a bit, "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded till we saw the figure getting up, "Lux floor it now!" Lux speed up the speeder but the figure jumped over it. I knew she would and used my legs to flip her over till she fell off the speeder and into the ground. As she got up I used the force and send her towards a tree knocking her out.

I sighed and laid back on the speeder before we soon arrived to the ship. We got up and ran inside closing the ramp. We then made it to the cockpit and blasted off before that woman could come back. Once we were away Lux and I sat down on our seats exhausted. Lux smiled and looked over at me, "Who…was that?"

"I don't know, but Lux it's obvious Dooku send her. Whoever she is, she will come for you again, especially if you go out alone to try to kill Dooku," I said knowing if I wasn't there on that planet Lux would have died.

Lux realized that Ahsoka was right. He was planning on leaving into an escape pod, but after what he just saw, nowhere is safe as long as that woman was out there, "So uh think the republic can help out?"

I smiled at Lux and nodded.

_Carlac (Normal pov)_

The figure walked back to the camp and saw everyone was indeed dead in the camp. She smiled a bit, but cursed the Jedi for escaping. She grabbed Pre Vazsla's lightsaber and contacted her master, "I have disposed of the death watch my master, but the Bonteri kid and his friend escaped. It was a Jedi, a Togruta Jedi padawan."

"No doubt it must have been Skywalker's padawan, Ventress told me about her and how she was annoying. It looks like she was right," Dooku remembered the encounter Ventress had with the padawan and was impress she escaped with the Bonteri boy.

"Shall I peruse them master?" Swift Knife asked wanting to kill the Jedi padawan.

"No, return to base, and also make sure the bodies are disposed of, okay?" Dooku said giving his assassin her orders.

"Yes my master," the transmission was cut off and Swift Knife looked over the destruction and tightened her grip on the lightsaber. **Next time we meet child, it will be your end and I will have your head and heart as my trophy. **

**Chapter done I hope everyone liked it. Yes I brought in the Death Watch episode. Why? Because of the idea I got from the Aliens vs. Predator movie. Now for those who have seen it they know what scene I got this from, if not then check out the movie people. Okay also thank you to those who left me reviews I appreciate it and I hope this chapter was good. **

**Please leave some reviews just nothing negative. Also I won't be bringing in any more episodes just the Zygerrian and Death Watch episodes that's it. Okay time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone.**

**Lux- you almost got us killed.**

**Jason- learn to fight and I wouldn't put you guys in these situations anymore…nah I would still do that.**

**Ahsoka- you killed everyone, had that woman thing ripped the heart out of Pre, and almost got me and Lux killed. Making this story very violent aren't you?**

**Jason- it's always violent in this universe of course I have to do that. **

**Lux- you're insane.**

**Jason- nope Z is.**

**Z- No I'm not, until a professional proves it, whoever is a shrink analyze me and tell me if you think I'm insane.**

**Ahsoka- whatever, bye everyone and thanks for reading the chapter.**

**Jason- see ya all next time later. **


	6. Next Move

**Jason- Okay well the last chapter went well and some people liked it. Minus General Herbison who didn't like it.**

**Z- He's a death watch fan, they were cool in the past but this new one…sucks.**

**Ahsoka- Careful Z, General Herbison might get mad at your comment.**

**Z- Let him, I don't care.**

**Jason- Okay well thanks to those who left a review on my last chapter, from here on out no more chapters from episodes. **

**Z- Awwwwww that sucks.**

**Jason- I would have done the Krell thing, but I thought maybe not so we'll continue on without that episode. Ahsoka take it away.**

**Ahsoka- Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars, just his oc characters.**

**Z- Enjoy the chapter people.**

**Next Move**

_Coruscant a month later (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at Sherri's apartment where I was with Padme and Sherri talking, while Lux and Jake went to the Jedi temple to give any more information to the Jedi about certain Separatist bases. Jennifer was off to Naboo on a special mission Sherri had for her. My master was at the Jedi temple discussing about the separatist bases Lux identified and what would be the best way to destroy the separatist bases.

Once we got back to Coruscant Lux said he would join the republic and give them information they need against the separatist, in exchange they gave him amnesty. I was happy that Lux was now part of the republic, but when he asked me out for dinner I told him I already was seeing someone. He was surprised and asked who, plus he asked me about the Jedi code.

That's where Sherri came in. She decided to take Lux in and told him everything. I was worried he would tell someone, but I was glad to hear that he promised not to say a word. Jake and Lux met, he was scared of Jake because of who he is, but we calmed him down and soon the two became friends. Not close friends, but good friends none the less.

While Lux talked to Jake, Jennifer, and Sherri, I went to the Jedi temple where I told them of my encounter with death watch and this new assassin. She was working for Dooku, I know she was and so did the council. The council was shocked to hear that she wore a similar armor like Jyun's, except the mask and armor's appearances were different. She was fast, strong, and more dangerous than Jyun. I could sense she wasn't going to show me or Lux mercy and I could sense she was strong with the dark side.

The council I could tell they knew something, but they didn't tell me what it was. I wanted to know, but I knew it wasn't smart to yell at the council. Besides I knew they would tell me, eventually of course. I just needed to be patient. That was another good thing that has happened since Jake came back to me. He trained me and even taught me to be patient. Anakin doesn't like that I was hanging out with Jake, but hey not much he can do about it.

It has been a month since the incident and a lot has happened since then. Master Kenobi went undercover as a bounty hunter to try and stop a kidnapping attempt by the separatist. We stopped it, but I knew my master didn't like being lied to by the council about what was going on. I was mad too, but Jake talked to and told me they knew our reactions were important. That if we didn't react like we should have then many might figure Obi-Wan wasn't dead. I didn't like it, but I understood it. I just wished my master understood it too.

Padme, Sherri and I we're talking about the usual things. How are things with all of us, how is the war going, talking Anakin and Jake, and about how there will be a festival. Since things didn't go well on Naboo because of the kidnap attempt, there would be another festival on Naboo, which would be the anniversary on when Padme and her friends defeated Gunray to take back their home back. With some help from my master who helped destroy the trade federation ship that controlled the droid army. Of course it was also the day we found out the Sith were back and one killed Master Kenobi's former mentor Qui-Gon Jin. I never met him, but I heard he was a good Jedi.

"So the festival will be at Naboo, the chancellor has some republic cruisers set up to protect the planet so we don't have another attack like before," Padme said as she told us the plans for the festival, "We also have many security protecting the city and I heard Ahsoka your coming along with Anakin and Master Kenobi right?"

I nodded in agreement. I remembered my master, Master Kenobi, Yoda, and Master Windu were coming on this mission too, "We are, not only to keep things from going bad and also I think my master and the other Jedi wanted to come pay respects to Master Qui-Gon."

"Oh right," Padme's expression turned to sadness when she remembered Master Qui-Gon Jin's death was on the same day they defeated the Gunray. She didn't approve of some of his methods on Tatooine, but he showed her to have faith and to trust in the Jedi some more, especially when they found Anakin. She never thought the young boy they found years later would one day be the man she loves and be her husband. She owes Qui-Gon a lot and hopes he found peace.

"Okay let's lighten the mood guys; I'll be going as well. Jake is coming too, along with Jennifer and Lux. I'm not going to leave them here to do nothing," Sherri said trying to lighten up the mood again, "Plus I have been working on something that will keep the people safe."

"What is it?" Padme asked as we saw the grin on Sherri's face grow even more.

Sherri took out a small holopad and activated it revealing the city of Theeds, "I made a powerful shield that will protect the people inside and unlike the other shields. This one will be clear so it looks like it's not even there. That and I also I have it on good word that Jennifer has taken off to Naboo to make sure every guard, supplies, everything at the festival is good. Along with setting up the generators for the shield, which they will have shields as well and will only deactivate by my orders."

Padme and I were shocked that Sherri did all this work. Jake told me the shields would be powerful enough to withstand even a bombardment for months, "Is there no end to what you are capable of Sherri?"

Sherri smiled proudly, "Of course not, one thing I wish to accomplish is to find out who was the little troll who hacked into my computer systems and shut me down."

Padme and I smiled nervously as we saw the murderous look in Sherri's eyes. We knew whoever hacked into her systems embarrassed her. She's a great doctor and hacker, but one thing you should never do is to piss her off. Especially if she has ways to make it look like your death was accidental or natural. I guess that's why most of the council members were scared of her, because of what she can do and they know she could hack into the Jedi temple or to the senate building. We all knew it and we're all worried she would do it.

"Well we're all grateful for everything you're doing for us Sherri and I'm glad you're coming back to Naboo. We missed you," Padme was happy Sherri was coming home it has been way too long.

"I know I can't wait and I wonder if your parents will remember me. Oh I just remembered do you have your dress for the festival Padme?" Sherri asked.

"Of course, I know exactly what to wear and I hope Anakin will like it," Padme hopes Anakin would like her dress since it wasn't bought but made by her mother.

"With that body I'm sure he would whatever you wear," Sherri laughed a bit as Padme blushed and I smiled a bit.

"Funny Sherri," Padme turned to me still blushing a bit, "So Ahsoka you know what you're going to wear?"

"Me? Wear a dress? Uh sorry Padme I'll be on duty like Anakin and the other Jedi masters. I won't have time to play dress up," I didn't want to wear any kind of dress. I tried once and it didn't feel good. I know my masters gave me some time to relax, but I wasn't going to do that by wearing a dress.

"Come on Ahsoka, loosen up, have some fun. I'm sure Jake would like for you to wear a dress so he can dance with you. I know it took me weeks to convince him to wear something nice at the festival," Sherri remembered how she had to annoy Jake into saying yes to wear something nice and how she took him out to get dressed.

"I agree, Ahsoka try to have fun. You're young and you should try to have some fun. Even Jedi should have some fun once and a while," Padme agreed with her friend and wanted Ahsoka to loosen up, just like she hopes she will do for Anakin on this trip.

"Sorry guys but the answer is no," I wasn't going to wear a dress even if they begged me.

Sherri had a grin on her face and nodded to Padme who had a grin too which made me worried, "Okay Ahsoka that's fine," Sherri got up and walked over behind the sofa I was on with Padme. I had a bad feeling about this and the bad thing was I left my lightsaber in the kitchen, "I guess we'll have to…NOW PADME!" Padme grabbed my legs and Sherri grabbed my arms as they held me tightly.

"Guys, let me go now!" I struggled to break free, but they held me on tightly and I think Sherri put some force cuffs on me, "Are you serious Sherri?"

"Hush now, Padme and I found some dresses for you to wear and you're going to try them on," Sherri and Padme lifted me up and carried me to Sherri's room.

"Wait how did you even get my size?" I was confused and wondered how they knew my size.

"Ahsoka I removed your clothes when I did the surgery plus I cleaned your clothes when you came here to see Jake and get nasty. How do you think I know?" I blushed a bit by Sherri's last comment as they took me to Sherri's room to try out these dresses. **Padme, Sherri when I get out of this you two are so dead.**

_Jedi temple (Jake's pov)_

Lux and I finished talking to the Jedi about another separatist base in the outer rim. Lux has given up almost ten bases so far, two secret facilities, and several new types of chemical weapons the separatist were making. Lux's mother had great knowledge of these places and must have given Lux something containing the information. Yet for some reason I could sense that something was bothering the council. I noticed it when Lux showed them the locations of the separatist bases. For some reason they seemed disappointed.

I didn't know why, this was good for the republic since we could go in and take out the bases. Plus now knowing what kind of chemical weapons the separatist will use, we can create something to keep the clones from getting killed. I also was glad to find out about the information since it would give me time to upgrade my armor and weapons so when I confront Dooku I'll be ready for anything he'll throw at us. Still looking at the council it seems they knew something, something they didn't want to tell me even when I asked. I didn't know what it was, but I get the feeling it involved the assassin I confronted and the one Ahsoka confronted.

When she told me it was someone who had the same armor as mine I grew worried. I thought maybe Kane must have created another one like me or Dooku did. Yet if he did it would have taken years for it to work. Kane knew cloning me would be hard to do since he tried it once and the clone was unstable. So if Dooku did create someone like me he would need to do it from scratch like Kane did with me. But is it possible that he didn't need to do it like Kane? **No of course not, there's no way Dooku not even his best scientist could do what Kane did. Despite my feelings towards that bastard, he was a genius. An evil genius who made sure no one not even Dooku could clone something like me.**

"Jake you okay?" I snapped back to reality when Lux called my name. We were outside the Jedi temple waiting for Anakin to show up since we were all going to Sherri's place to pick up the women and go out to eat.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just thinking," I said as I looked out to Coruscant and seeing the sun was setting.

"Is it about the festival?" I remembered the festival, how Sherri kept annoying me to come along. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to.

"Not really, but now that you brought it up I really don't want to go," I said not wanting to go to a festival surrounded by fancy people. I hated fancy people, they are sooooo boring.

"I heard Sherri telling me that, how you dislike fancy and rich people. But there will be other types of people at the festival. Ones who aren't rich," I knew Lux was trying to cheer me up, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fit in with these people. I wasn't like them. I wasn't a normal person, I was…different.

"I know that Lux, but it's just…look I don't like hanging out with a lot of people. At least a room full of them, I don't like it," I said as I explained that being in a room filled with people. Ones who would judge you by how you look or what you are.

"I know, I don't like going to those kinds of people. In fact can I tell you something?" I nodded wondering what Lux wanted to tell me, "I never liked meeting fancy and rich people. Not even the rich kids, they were mean, they would be annoying, or think they were better than others. When I first met Ahsoka I felt like a normal person. I guess she has that affect on people huh?"

I smiled and nodded, "Indeed she does, that's one of the many things I love about her. She is smart, funny, knows how to have fun, and is beautiful."

Lux smiled at me and nodded in agreement about what I said about Ahsoka, "You're a lucky man Jake, I know you're not human, but you are a good man. Keep her happy Jake and don't let her go."

I smiled back and agreed, "I know, thanks Lux."

"Well we are friends…in fact you're my fourth friend that I ever had who wasn't rich or was a jerk," Lux said surprised that he has a fourth friend who wasn't a jerk.

"Fourth? Who are the other three?" I knew Ahsoka was one, but who was the other two.

"Jennifer and Sherri, I owe them a lot and I'm glad to have met them. Sherri has treated me like a son and has done a lot for me," Lux smiled glad that Sherri was taking care of him and that he was able to help her with anything she needs.

"To you she is good, but to everyone else she isn't if you get her mad," we saw Anakin coming towards us and he looked relieve that he finished his meeting with the council.

"What took you so long scarface?" I came up with the nickname some months ago. He didn't like it at first, but soon got use to it and Jennifer made the mistake of saying the scar make Anakin look cool.

"Was finishing up some things with the council about the festival tomorrow and what the precautions we're taking to make sure everything goes well. We have to make sure things go well and not have a repeat of last time," Anakin reminded me on what happened with the kidnapping of the chancellor situation on Naboo.

"Right, you did tell them about what Jennifer is doing on Naboo right Master Skywalker?" Lux asked knowing Jennifer was on Naboo getting everything ready for the festival.

"Yes, they know as does the security on Naboo. The only problem we're having is finding out where Dooku is hiding, a shame you didn't bring that holo-tracer Lux that would have been useful," Anakin said knowing about the holo-tracer and how Lux made the mistake of giving it to Pre Vazsla who died.

"Still I doubt it would have been useful, knowing Dooku he would have moved somewhere else," I knew Dooku wasn't dumb and I knew he wouldn't reveal himself to Lux, unless he knew what Luz was planning something. If he did then he would have had a plan of his own, one that worked and it silenced Death Watch.

"Something good did come out of it, death watch is gone and the people of Mandalore are safe," Anakin said reminding how the death of death watch was good meaning they wouldn't cause problems on Mandalore again.

"No one is safe as long as this war continues on," I knew no one would be safe as long as Dooku lives along with his coward of a master.

"I know, now come on you two we should get to the women and head out to eat. I'm starving," Lux and I smiled and followed Anakin to the speeder where we headed to Sherri's place.

_Serenno (Dooku's pov)_

I was in my office going over some things about what my master wanted me to do. He was disappointed that Lux Bonteri is alive and that my assassins failed again. The first was my assassins failing to silence the Jedi who gave the information to the Jedi council and for letting Lux Bonteri escape along with the Jedi who was with him. He told me my assassins have one more chance to do something right or else. He told me about the festival that would be occurring on Naboo.

Now he wasn't going to the festival, but he does know Lux Bonteri, the Jedi who was with him, and several other Jedi will be going to Naboo to pay respects to my former apprentice Qui-Gon Jin. He told me to send my assassins to kill Lux Bonteri, the queen of Naboo, and the Jedi who was with the boy. I told my master my assassins would not fail me, if they did I would take care of them personally. As I sat by my next I looked over the information my master send me about the defenses for the festival. This woman Sherri made the defenses seem impossible to get in.

But nothing is impossible, especially for my assassins. Long Spear found a way into the city and how they can take out the boy Bonteri, the queen, and the Jedi. Three targets which all three of my assassins can handle. Provided they don't do anything to ruin this plan.

"I WILL KILL YOU MATT!" I sighed and knew they will fail. I got up and walked out the room where I saw Long Spear aka Matt trying to keep Swift Knife aka Megan from trying to kill him. Stone Heart aka Marcus was by the door when I entered and looked annoyed, "YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY THINGS MATT!"

Matt ducked a plasma blast from his sister as he shot multiple ones at his sister who ducked away from them, "They aren't your trophies you fat Hutt and second of up no one wants to hear you scream like a banshee."

Megan screamed and tackled Matt as they continued to fight on the ground. I rubbed my head and sighed. If there was one thing I hated more was dealing with teenagers. Annoying teenagers all of them were 18 and each of them hated the other like all siblings do. I turned to Stone Heart who didn't seem to care if they kill each other or not, "Stone Heart, separate them."

Marcus sighed and nodded. He was the only one who is loyal to me and obeys me. He is like Grievous except I didn't need to put a chip in the boy's brain. Marcus grabbed his siblings and threw them towards opposite walls damaging the walls, "Enough! Our master wants you two stop acting like children."

"Shut up Marcus. You don't tell us what to do," Megan said as she approached her brother who was much taller than her, but that didn't stop her from trying to stand up against him.

"Yeah, since when did you become the leader Marcus?" Matt joined his sister as they were mad that Marcus tried to tell them what to do.

Marcus grabbed them by their necks and lifted them off their feet, "For one thing I'm stronger, bigger, and smarter than you two combined. That and Master Dooku placed me in charge of you two morons."

Meg and Matt kicked their brother causing him to let them go. The two siblings took out their weapons as did Marcus as they looked like they were ready to fight. I had to put a stop to this, "Enough!" They all turned to me as I made my way to them, "I know you three don't like each other and would prefer to kill each other, but you'll get that chance once the Jedi are dead and the republic has fallen on its knees."

The trio looked at each other and all agreed as they bowed before their master getting on their knees, "What is thy bidding…master," the trio said in unison.

"I need you three to go to Naboo, there will be a festival there and I need you three to kill three targets. One is the queen of Naboo Apailana, the next is Lux Bonteri, and the third is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," I said as I told all three their objectives.

"I'll get the padawan, we have a fight that needs settling and I want her heart," Megan said licking her lips which always did disturb me.

"No, you will take the boy Bonteri like you were supposed to do the first time. Stone Heart you will deal with Tano and Long Spear kill the queen," I said giving all three their orders.

"Can I shoot her head off master?" Long Spear disturbed me as well. Always taking head shots and always taking the skulls as trophies, he has never missed and is perfect in taking the queen out.

"Yes, while you're there if you see Senator Amidala kill her too," I knew killing Senator Amidala would cause the people of Naboo to lose hope since she was the one who helped bring the Gungans and the people of Naboo together. Without her, the people would lose hope and they would fall.

"Master, if I encounter Tano's master or any other Jedi?" Marcus asked.

"Kill them…all of them," I said as all three nod and left the room. **Soon once they take care of the Jedi we will move on with our next plan.**

**What could this plan be? Who knows? I do and it will be revealed soon. Sorry to make the chapter short. I thought this would be okay. So I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now then the next chapter will take a while to be up. But I hope this will again keep you busy. Now then please leave some reviews, nothing negative and tell me what you thought of the chapter please, bye. **

**Jason- Not bad right?**

**Z- Should have been some action in this chapter, but still not bad.**

**Ahsoka- I wish Sherri and Padme didn't pull that stunt on me.**

**Jason- Don't be a baby.**

**Z- Yeah, you should be happy especially with the kind of outfit we have in mind for you to wear. **

**Ahsoka- Knowing you it might be bad since your taste in fashion is as bad as your writing Z.**

**Jason- DAMN!**

**Z-…I will get you for this woman. **

**Jason- Time to go everyone bye. **


	7. Important News

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Nightmareblade

Nightmaremistress

AVP5


	8. Arriving to Naboo

**Howdy everyone and welcome back to the Rise of the Predators story, it's been a while I know sorry. I have been very busy with college and trying to do my other stories. But now finally I have been able to work on this. Along with that today is the day I made my debut to Fanfic back in 2009 when I joined the site. So I'm glad that after three years people have enjoyed my stories and enjoyed what I wrote.**

**I want to thank everyone who read my stories and left great reviews. Those who didn't well they're your opinion and I'm glad they aren't bad reviews like the ones my friends get. Now then it will take me a while for the next one to come out so please be patient. Okay let's begin I don't own anything of Star Wars or Predator just my OC. Enjoy everyone. **

**Arriving to Naboo**

_Naboo (Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon arrived to Theeds, the capitol of Naboo. It has been a while since we came here. Last time we were here was when my master and I helped keep the bounty hunters from kidnapping the chancellor. Luckily Master Kenobi was there to help out. Still that mission made my master mad that Obi Wan was alive and no one in the council trusted him to know Obi Wan was alive.

I'll admit I was mad too, but I understood. The people needed to see our reaction. Mine I guessed helped convince the sniper and the people that Obi Wan was dead. It worked. Still I didn't like that I was mad and that I even let my master do some bad things in order to kill the man who 'killed' Obi Wan. Things between Obi Wan and my master have been slowly getting back to normal, but I can still sense my master doesn't trust the council much.

The ship landed and the ramp came down as we were greeted by the queen of Naboo, Neeyutnee. Next to the queen is Captain Gregar Typho and several royal guards who stood by looking out for the queen. Padme came down first along with Sherri, Jennifer, and Anakin. I came out of the ship next with Jake who seemed concern about something.

"Hello there Senator Amidala, welcome back home," the queen said welcoming Padme back.

"It's good to be back and I see security has been beefed up since last time I was here," Padme said looking around to see security has been upgraded.

"Ever since the attack on the festival months ago we have taken up many precautions for this time," Captain Typho said.

"Good thing too, hey Neeyutnee it's been a while you've grown up much since we last saw each other," Sherri said smiling at the queen.

"Oh yes hello Sherri it's been a long time," the queen said happy to see Sherri again.

"Indeed, oh this is my son Jake Wilson and my good friend Jennifer Ross," Sherri said introducing the others to the queen.

"Hello my lady it's an honor to meet you," Jennifer said bowing her head to the queen.

Jake did the same as he bowed his head, "It's an honor to meet you ma'am."

The queen smiles, "Nice to meet you both and I'm glad you're here. I hope you all will enjoy the festival tonight."

"I'm sure we will my lady and we also brought some troops to help with the security if you need it," Anakin said as we began to walk while discussing about the party.

"My men have the areas well secured. There won't be any infiltrations this time," Captain Typho said confident that his men will not be embarrassed again like last time.

"We understand that captain. However, to be safe perhaps you wouldn't mind letting me inspect the area and tell you if there are any flaws around that could be cared for," Sherri said lying knowing Jake would be the one checking the areas out and telling her which need to be looked out for.

"I agree, last time we thought we were prepared. This time we want to be sure we don't have another incident," Anakin said agreeing with Sherri.

"Very well, you may look around to see if there are any flaws around," the queen said agreeing as well.

"Good, I'll go looking around then if you don't mind," Sherri asked.

"I'll go with her too and if you don't mind Jake could come along too so we can show him around," Padme said volunteering to go.

"Oh all right then. We'll be at the palace then, don't be long my lady," the queen said to Padme who nodded.

Jake approached me, "I guess I'll see you later then."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just stay out of trouble Jake."

Jake smiles, "You know me."

I rolled my eyes, "I do and I know you get into trouble."

"Not as much as you do, see ya," Jake ran towards Sherri and Padme.

I sighed and knew a part of that was true. I saw my master and Jennifer following the queen towards the palace. I followed them as we headed to the palace where I would get ready to show Jake my new outfit. One that I hope he will like.

_Jedi temple (Normal pov)_

Back at the Jedi temple Master Jocasta Nu who is the chief librarian in the Jedi archives was helping some younglings find a book they were looking for. As she finished helping them she was approached by Master Windu.

"Good day Master Windu, how are you?" Jocasta asked.

"I'm fine Master Jocasta, how are you?" Windu asked.

"I'm fine as well, you don't have to refer to me as Master Jocasta though. I'm no longer part of the council remember?" Jocasta said. She left the council to be the chief librarian some time ago.

"I remember, still despite you leaving the council to work here your still consider a master to many of us who are new to the council. Even me when I joined the council," Windu said as he walked with Master Jocasta around the library.

I see, well thank you then. Do you need something?" Jocasta asked.

"Actually yes," Windu took out a small disk, "We received a message from Jedi Knight Jason Riley. You remember him right?"

"Of course, we used to come down here all the time to read. The boy sure loved to read," Jocasta said smiling a bit remembering the many times Jason would ask to read something from the library.

Windu sighed, "He's dead,"

Jocasta's expression turned to sadness. She did like the boy. He always came down to read something and she would help him with anything he needed. She was hoping he would one day be on the council. Now hearing he is dead has made her sad.

"I see…how did it happen?" Jocasta asked.

"We don't know, but he did send us something. We don't know what it is since it's encrypted," Windu said showing the small disk.

"I see, so you think I could do this huh?" Jocasta said as Windu handed her the disk.

"Well we figured he planned ahead. Figuring that if this fell into the wrong hands he would make sure it would be impossible for the enemy to crack the code," Windu said.

Jocasta smiles, "That sounds like something he would do. Very well I'll take a look, thank you."

Windu bows his head and leaves Jocasta to do her work. Jocasta walks over to her desk and places the disk into the computer. She saw it was heavily encrypted and it would take time for her to crack it. **Jason Riley what is on this disk and what did you find out that got you killed?**

_Naboo (Jake's pov)_

I was in my room getting ready for the festival. It was almost sundown and we are going to leave in a few more minutes. Anakin, Sherri, and I came back to the palace after looking over the area where the festival would be. I told Sherri and Anakin they should have some guards use scanners to detect anyone wearing a cloaking device.

I told her they should make sure the vents can't be used. Along with making sure the guards have heat vision to see body heat, but special kind that only detect ones using cloaking. Sherri knew what I meant and had some made long ago. She had some made just in case and gave it to the guards. The shield was upgraded and Anakin would have the clones check the workers who are helping with the festival.

We had the Gungans also inspect the rivers to make sure the enemy didn't come out of the water into the city. So far everything went as I expected it would go. The guards were ready for anything as are the clones. We thought the chancellor would come to the festival, but we received word he wasn't coming. This was fine with me, I didn't care if he came to the festival or not.

Never liked the chancellor much, especially when Sherri met and I met him. I hated his smug look on his face and how he insulted Sherri stating that the Republic has many great scientists who have helped the people against the Separatist. That the only job Sherri should worry about is taking care of the home and keeping her kid in line. I really wanted to kick his ass, but Sherri calmed me down saying he wasn't worth it.

I finished getting ready as I put on my suit. It was all black. My pants were black, my boots were black, my jacket was black, and so is my shirt. I hated wearing this kind of outfit. It didn't feel right to me, but Sherri insisted that if I was going to be part of the party I would need to wear a suit.

Though just because I was wearing a suit didn't mean I didn't bring some weapons and my suit. I kept it on the ship when we arrived and Jennifer put it in my room. If I need it I would take out my wrist com and contact the droid Sherri made to deliver my suit somewhere secure so I can go put it on.

It's a shame Lux couldn't come. I wish he could have come to see the party. But he told us he didn't want to come and felt like staying. Ahsoka's friend Barriss agreed to keep an eye on him. Ahsoka was sad that Lux wasn't going to come. So was I but he insisted that we should go. He promised next time he would go, just for now he wanted to stay home.

As I left my room I saw the others were ready. The queen of Naboo Neeyutnee had on a royalty outfit. Padme, Sherri, and Jennifer all wore the same dress except different colors. Padme was wearing white, Sherri red, and Jennifer orange. I looked over and saw Anakin in his regular attire. I guess he wasn't going to wear anything fancy.

"Don't like dressing up Anakin?" I asked as I made my way down the stairs.

"Nope, don't like them much and I figure a Jedi shouldn't wear fancy outfits when he or she is on duty," Anakin said.

"Well then you're going to be in for a surprise then Skyguy," Sherri said smirking.

Anakin turns to Sherri wondering what she was up to, "What did you do Sherri?"

I looked around and noticed Ahsoka wasn't here, "Where's Ahsoka?"

Padme smiles as she heard the door close, "Why not look behind you?"

I turned around and was surprised to see it was Ahsoka. She was wearing a light blue tube top with a long skirt that goes down to her ankles, a blue scar that was over her shoulders, and she was ankle strap heels. I also noticed as she approached me slowly she was wearing some kind of perfume that made her smell so good. I noticed Anakin was surprised by what Ahsoka was wearing, except for the queen, Padme, Sherri, and Jennifer.

"Looking good girl," Jennifer said admiring the dress Ahsoka was wearing.

"I didn't think a Jedi would wear a dress," the queen said to Padme.

"Well she doesn't like wearing them, but after much convincing we got her to try it out," Padme said whispering to the queen.

Ahsoka approached me and smiled. I saw she was blushing a bit. I could sense she was nervous. She never liked wearing dresses. So why is she wearing one now?

"Do you uh like my dress Jake?" Ahsoka asked.

I gulped and nodded, "You look um amazing."

She smiled, "Thanks I'm glad you like it."

"Ahsoka, why are you wearing that dress?" Anakin asked.

"Oh well I uh-

Sherri interrupted Ahsoka, "Padme and I thought she should try it out. This is a party after all. A place to have some fun and let loose, so don't be a kill joy Skywalker."

Anakin was about to protest till Padme intervene, "She's right, just let her have some fun. Plus she has her lightsabers just in case."

"Where?" Anakin asked not noticing where they are.

"Don't worry about it!" All the women minus the queen said to Anakin.

I smiled seeing this as did Ahsoka. The others soon began to head to the door, except Ahsoka who stopped us for a bit, "Hey so you really like my dress?"

"Yeah I do, but uh really where are your lightsabers?" I asked now curious on where she hid them.

Ahsoka was silent for a bit. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then she lifted her dress up revealing her lightsabers were strapped to her thighs. I was surprised she had them there.

"Sherri suggested me getting a purse to put them in. I can handle the dress, but getting a purse, and wearing makeup is the last straw," Ahsoka said.

I snickered, "That would be funny to see," Ahsoka glared at me obviously not finding this amusing, "I mean uh shall we get going my lady?"

Ahsoka smiles and takes my arm, "Let's get going then."

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

In space a ship came out of hyperspace. It had on a cloaking device as it passed by Republic ships. One of the figures in the ship used a jamming system to keep the Republic ships from detecting them. The other figure who was the pilot had the ship head towards the planet.

"We're here and it won't be long till we have our fun," one of the figures a female said.

"I can't wait to start taking heads off. This is going to be fun," the pilot a man said.

A figure who was taller than the first two looked out through the viewport, "The party is about to begin now that we arrived."

**End of the chapter. I hope everyone liked how the chapter went. Sorry for cutting it short. I will try to work on it when I got time. Please be patient. I also want to thank those who left some good reviews on my stories. Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Okay please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like the chapter don't leave a review then. Time for me to go, take care everyone, goodbye, and see ya. **


	9. Party Crashers

**I have returned my friends and now the next chapter of the story is about to begin. I want to thank those for being patient and I hope many will like what happens in this chapter. It's longer than the last chapter and a lot of things are going to happen here. So let us begin.**

**But first I don't own anything of Star Wars or Aliens/Predator just my OC. Now then it's time to begin with the next chapter. Enjoy everyone and let the party begin!**

**Party Crashers**

_Naboo (Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon made it just as the festival was about to begin. Jake, Jennifer and Sherri were with the crowd, while my Master and I stood next to Padme who was sitting down along with Jar Jar Binks and the leader of the Gungans as the queen of Naboo Neeyutnee was about to give her speech.

I looked over and smiled as I saw Jake was there. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled at him, but I didn't wave back since someone in the audience might think I'm waving at them. The queen soon was ready and walked towards the patio and gave her speech as we all listened in.

"Long ago before the Clone Wars began our planet was a peaceful planet. Before the people of Naboo and the Gungans didn't get along," Neeyutnee turns to face the two Gungans, "But then our world was attacked and controlled by the Trade Federation led by Nute Gunray."

Many of the people remembered Gunray and how he enslaved the people. How he took control of the city and how he starved the citizens just to get the Queen to sign a treaty. How he also attacked the Gungan's home and caused nothing but trouble.

"But thanks to the heroic actions of the Jedi, our people, our friends the Gungans, and the former queen of Naboo Senator Amidala we were able to take back our home and liberate it from the Trade Federation," the queen said as the people cheered and applaud.

We did the same as I saw the sad looks on my master and Master Kenobi's face. I never met Master Qui Gon, but from what my master and Obi Wan told me. He was a great Jedi and one who believed in his own beliefs.

"Today we celebrate those who have laid their lives down to save us. Today we celebrate the victory they have given us. Today we celebrate the heroes for giving back our freedom and home," the people all applaud and cheered for the heroes who saved their home, "Now let the celebration begin!"

The fireworks went off as the people all went to enjoy the festival. Jake, Sherri, and Jennifer all walked towards us as the queen of Naboo spoke with Padme and the two masters.

"So you ready to have some fun Ahsoka?" Jake asked.

"You know it, so what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Hold up Ahsoka we have to keep an eye out, remember?" Anakin said interrupting Jake and me.

"Oh hush now Skywalker just let the two teenagers have some fun. We'll keep an eye out don't worry," Sherri said.

"I agree Anakin. Go on you two have some fun," Padme said.

"Thank you, come on Jake," I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him towards the festival.

Anakin was going to say something, but Ahsoka was long gone with Jake, "Why did you do that?"

"Because Ani those two are young and they should try having some fun," Padme said as she grabbed Anakin's hand, "Now come on let's have some fun too."

"But we have a job to do," Anakin said not wanting to leave his post.

"Oh go on Skywalker I'll hold the fort down and Jennifer will keep an eye on the queen," Sherri said volunteering to keep an eye on the queen and on things.

"Fine, just keep an eye out okay? I get the feelings things might not go well tonight," Anakin said worried something bad might happen.

"Relax, we checked every possible way for anyone to get in. Everything will be okay," Padme grabbed Anakin's hand and led him to the party, while Sherri goes to check on the security.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

In another part of the city was the waterfall that poured from the city's river. Behind the waterfall were three figures who were climbing. They climbed near where the palace is and they found a hidden cave. They entered the cave just as their master told them it would be. The figures removed their wet suits and put on their gear.

"Remember the mission we take out the security quietly. Then we all locate our targets and then we move in as the bomb goes off understand?" The tall male figure said to the shorter group members.

"As long as I get my hands on that Togruta chick. She's mine I want her head," the female figure said.

"Can I shoot the queen and anyone else?" another male figure said

"No, our targets are the queen of Naboo, Lux Bonteri, and Senator Amidala. However, if the Jedi get involved or anyone else then yes kill them, just not the unarmed civilians," The tall figure said.

"You're no fun brother, why don't I just kill them?" the other male figure said.

The tall figure grabbed the shorter figure and slammed him to the cave wall causing it to shake, "Because there is no sport in killing weaklings and if you do I'll see to it brother that you don't come back from this mission alive, are we clear?"

The male figure nodded as the tall figure dropped him. The female figure sighs in annoyance, "Can we get going?"

"Yes, let's go," the tall figure said as he grabbed his things and they headed out.

_An hour later (Jake's pov)_

Ahsoka and I passed by some games where we joined in. We won some prizes and won prizes for some of the kids. We danced a little and had some fun. I was glad Ahsoka was having fun. I could tell she was having the time of her life. I guess being with the Jedi prevented her from having some fun.

I took Ahsoka up a balcony where we overlooked the festival. Ahsoka hugged my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head on her head. I never thought I would be where I am today. I always thought I would be a loner and my only purpose was to kill. Now I'm in love and with the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. I never wanted this night to end.

"Jake can I ask you something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

Ahsoka released my arm and faced me, "Ever since I had that close encounter with that hunter chick I have been worried about what might happen if anything were to happen to me or you. I've had close calls, but that last mission made me concern of me not coming back on my next mission."

I grabbed Ahsoka's hand and held them both, "I know your worried Ahsoka, but don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"That's the thing Jake you can't. Not unless you become Jyun again and we both know if you did the Republic and Separatist would hunt you down again," Ahsoka hugs me and holds me close, "Then you would have to disappear again."

I knew Ahsoka was right. If I become Jyun again and everyone found out I was back. Then they would hunt me down. Not even Padme, Sherri, Anakin, or Obi Wan can stop the people from hunting me down and for the sake of the ones I love I would have to leave them again. I couldn't do that again, not to Ahsoka.

"Jake if anything happens to me please don't go seeking revenge and don't go back to your old ways again," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka nothing will happen to you I promise," I said refusing to let anyone or anything hurt my angel.

"You can't always be there to protect me and I just want to be sure you don't go off killing people. Just promise me please," Ahsoka's eyes pleaded for me to make the promise.

I couldn't resist her eyes. I knew she wanted me to keep off my dark path again. I didn't want to walk down that path either. If anything did happen to her I would probably go back to using my old suit and return on the dark path. She didn't want that and I didn't want that either.

"Okay I promise, but you have to promise me the same thing okay Ahsoka? And keep Sherri from seeking revenge too," I asked.

I knew if I died at the hands of someone that Ahsoka would be sad but angry at the same time. I knew her and Sherri would want revenge on anyone who killed me. I didn't want that. I didn't want them to ruin their lives to try and get revenge. It would turn Ahsoka down the dark side and Sherri would go against everything she taught me.

Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, "I promise Jake I won't get revenge. I'll bring the person in to justice, but revenge is something I won't do."

I smiled and returned the kiss, "I love you my angel."

"I love you too," we resumed making out but away from people watching us.

_Surveillance room (Sherri's pov)_

I was in the surveillance room where we were keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. We had set up small cameras that can keep an eye out on all parts of the festival. We also had motion detection on the roofs where our guards aren't in place.

I also had the shield be strong enough so that no one can get in, except through the check in. There the clones and police force would inspect the people to be sure they weren't carrying weapons. Some may not like it, but it was for the safety of the people so that no one tries to cause any trouble.

So far everything seemed to be going well. There didn't appear to be any signs of trouble around. Still I had a feeling in my gut that was telling me that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what it was, but I was determined to make sure it didn't happen. If it did then a lot of innocent people will get killed.

"Jennifer you there, over," I decided to try and contract Jennifer to see if she had the queen protected.

"We're fine, everything is under control," Jennifer responded.

"Good, keep an eye out I got a feeling something is going to go down," I said.

"I understand," Jennifer turned off her comlink.

I looked back at the cameras and waited for whatever was going to happen.

_(Normal pov)_

The festival went on for hours with everyone having a good time. But it was almost time for the festival to be over. But before it did the queen made one last announcement to the people. How she wanted to thank many for coming to the festival and how she is glad that the people of Naboo both the humans and Gungans were able to work together to take back their home.

While she gave her speech Ahsoka and Jake were on the sidelines watching the queen give her speech. Anakin and Padme were with the queen along with Jennifer who was by the queen's side. As everyone listened to the speech Jake sensed something was wrong.

He looked around and could sense something seemed off. He looked around using his eyes without turning his head. He saw some of the guards that were on the roof earlier were still there. Yet Jake felt something was still not right. Ahsoka noticed this and grew concern.

"Jake what's wrong?"

Jake lowers his head to try and figure out what is this feeling he has, "I don't know. I just feel that something is going to happen. Get to Anakin and tell him to get the queen out of here now."

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Time for me to get to work," Jake kisses Ahsoka on the cheek and takes off.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran towards my master who saw me heading his way. He got up and excused himself while the queen continued with her speech. He went out the back and was confronted by Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Master, Jake said something might be going down we need to get Padme and the queen out of here," I said.

"Contact Sherri and ask her if she got anything. I'll get the queen out," Anakin knew not to question Jake. If he knew something was up then something was indeed going to go down.

I took out my wrist com and contacted Sherri, "Sherri you there? Listen Jake sensed something is going to happen. Do you guys have anything?"

"No, everything is okay here. But I feel as though something is indeed not right," Sherri knew something wasn't right.

"Well is it possible someone got through the shields and the guards?" I asked.

"No way we sealed up everything even…wait," Sherri checked the plans for the city. She looked over it and made sure she didn't miss a spot, "Yep, nothing's out of place we checked everything."

If they sealed everything then is it possible Jake is wrong? No if his gut tells him something is wrong then something is indeed wrong. But what could it be? Where did Sherri miss?

I walked around till I heard running water. I looked over and saw it was water going down the sewers. I then remembered something Jake told me. How there was a secret tunnel behind the waterfalls and how it leads to the. I then gasped I realized where Sherri missed, "Crap Sherri there's a secret tunnel behind the waterfall that leads into the sewer."

Sherri then realized Ahsoka was right. She checked and saw the sewers were never in the plans and no one told her about it. She knew about the caves, but last time she heard of them was years ago.

"Okay Ahsoka get Jake and the others then-

Suddenly the power turned off in the surveillance room. They tried to get everything back online, but nothing was working.

"Sherri is everything okay?" I asked.

"The power went off we're blind here. Ahsoka get your master and the people to safety now, while we try to fix this," Sherri said.

I nodded and ran to my master who managed to get Padme to get to the queen. Just as the queen was about to finish her speech the buildings around us exploded causing them to crumble. Anakin covered Padme, while Jennifer covered the queen to protect her.

We looked over and saw the people running off, while the guards who were on the roof were killed. As we got up we saw someone on a roof that wasn't destroyed. The figure aimed it's gun at the queen who was pushed out of the way just as the blaster was shot. Jennifer got shot in the shoulder as Anakin and I blocked the blasters with our lightsabers.

More guards came in to attack the shooter on the roof, but they were taken down by another figure from the ground. He appeared from the audiences who have all been taken to safety. The figure was quick used some sort of sharp blades that cut all the guards down. Some clones came in to help but a third tall figure appeared and blasted the clones away.

Padme and the queen checked on Jennifer who couldn't move. The blaster was instead of regular blaster was actually one made to damage machinery. Bad news for Jennifer since her whole body and mind is machinery. The figures including the sniper approached us. They were all covered in a cloak and hood covering their faces.

My master stood before me and spoke, "Who are you?"

The figures removed their cloaks and revealed themselves. My master, Padme, Jennifer, the queen, and I were shocked to see who the figures were. Two of them I recognized were the ones Jake and I encountered. All wore the same suit as Jake did, except the masks were different.

"I am Stone Heart, this is Long Spear, and this is Swift Knife," the tall figure Stone Heart said as he introduced himself and his group, "Do you know why I told you our names Jedi?"

My master nodded 'no'. The female figure Swift Knife spoke next, "It's because it will be the last names you hear before we kill you all."

My master and I kept our guard up knowing this was going to be a fight, "We can kill you the easy way or the hard way. Hopefully you Jedi pick the hard way so I can have a fun time shooting your brains out."

"Fat chance," I said as I glared at Swift Knife.

"Your choice then, kill them," Long Spear took out his blaster quickly and shot at us so fast my master I had barely had time to respond.

But before the blaster hit us a small item passed in front of us deflecting the blaster away. My master and I were shocked by what happened. We looked over and saw it was a blade that deflected the blaster. We looked over and saw who threw the blade. It was Jake who was wearing his old armor and mask.

He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. He stood before us looking ready for a fight. My master and I smiled knowing the odds turned to our favor. But when we looked over at the three hunters we got the feeling they didn't seem surprise.

"So he is alive. I guess you were right after all Stone Heart," Swift Knife said.

"Indeed, the mighty demon Jyun. I knew you were alive, we have been expecting you," Stone Heart said.

Jake spoke, but in a deep voice, "Good, because I have been waiting to see you again Stone Heart. I'm going to finish our fight back on Kadavo once and for all."

"We'll see," Stone Heart said confident he will win.

Long Spear clenched his fist mad at what just happened, "I missed…I never miss…you bastard!" He opens fire on Jake who blocked the blaster shots with quick speed using his long blade, which deflected the blasters.

This surprised my master, Padme, the queen, and me. I knew Jake was fast, but I didn't think he was fast enough to block all the blasters, while my master and me had trouble deflecting them all. Of course this only made Long Spear even angrier.

"You son of-

"Enough brother!" Stone Heart shouted at his brother, "Calm down otherwise you'll die."

Long Spear breathed in and out calming himself down, "I'm good now."

Anakin knew that now it was three on three so they wouldn't worry about defending Padme, Jennifer, and the queen, "Padme get the queen and Jennifer out of here. We'll keep these guys busy."

"You sure Ani?" Padme asked.

"I'm sure," Anakin said.

Padme nodded as she helped Jennifer up with some help from the queen. Swift Knife moved forward to attack, but Stone Heart stopped her.

"We'll kill them once we have taken care of these three. You take the girl Swift Knife, Long Spear Skywalker is yours, as for Jyun he's mine," Long Spear and Swift Knife had an evil smile under their masks happy with the choices.

"Ahsoka be careful and don't let your guard down," Anakin said giving me some last minute advice.

"Got it master and be careful these guys are not to be underestimated," I said to my master who nodded. I turn to Jake who nodded to me knowing what I was going to say. **Be careful Jake.**

Soon the three hunters all separated and all faced each one of us. It looks like I get the Swift Knife woman, which was fine with me I get a rematch against her. Anakin was getting the sniper one, which made me worried since the guy was a good shooter. As for Jake he gets the big Stone Heart. All I could do is finish my fight and help the others before something bad happens.

"Let us begin," Stone Heart said as he threw up a smoke bomb to begin their fight.

**The chapter is over and sorry for not adding a fight scene just yet. But I promise the next chapter will have three fight scenes. A rematch for Jake vs. Stone Heart and Ahsoka vs. Swift Knife. I wonder who you will all root for and who you think will win. I guess you'll all have to wait till the next chapter to find out huh?**

**Okay time for me to go. I hope everyone will leave some good reviews on this chapter. If you didn't like the chapter then don't review and leave negative comments on the chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone and be safe. **


	10. Fall of the warriors

**I'm back and now we get to the fight between the assassin hunters and the Jedi along with Jyun. I hope everyone likes how the fight scene goes. The ending well if anyone read the original sequel of this story then you'll see something familiar. Now then time to begin but first thank you to those who left reviews on my chapters, I appreciate it. **

**Also I have a message that will be explained at the end of the chapter. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now time to begin. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Enjoy the chapter everyone and enjoy the fight scene. **

**Fall of the warriors**

_Naboo (Sherri's pov)_

The men and I were trying to get back control of the security room. So far the power was still out and we couldn't figure out what was going on outside. We manage to keep our communications intact, but couldn't find out what was going on. All we did know was the Jedi were engage in a fight and the Queen of Naboo was safe.

Still I had a bad feeling something wasn't right. I knew whatever it was involved the ones who attacked Ahsoka and Jyun before. Just then one of the guards approached me,

"Ma'am we have managed to find what was causing the power to go out. However, it will take us half an hour to get the power back," the guard explained.

I sighed in frustration. That wasn't enough time. If the others needed us then we needed the video fees back to see what we're up against. I didn't want to send men out to find out where they could get injured or killed.

"Men keep working on getting the power back. I'll go see if the others need assistance,"

"You sure about that ma'am? Maybe we should leave this to the Jedi," one of the guards said as he grabbed my arm.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over as he landed on his back hard, "You were saying?"

I left the room and took out my wrist com just as I was getting a call from Jennifer, "Sherri it's them, they're here,"

"I know, is the queen and senator safe?" I asked as I took out a holopad.

"Yes they're safe. I have a close eye on them, don't worry," Jennifer said reassuring me the queen and senator are safe.

"Good, did you bring it?" I asked Jennifer hoping she brought the item.

"Um… yes but… are you sure you should try it out? It hasn't been field tested yet," Jennifer said a little worried about the item.

"As Jyun said to me, 'the best way to test something is in action and right now.' I think the time is now to put it to the test," I said as I managed to get the item ready for my arrival.

"All right, well, I'll be here if you need me. Good luck and be careful," Jennifer said wishing her friend luck.

"No worries and the only one needing luck right now are our friends. I hope they'll be okay," I said as I got into my speeder and took off towards the palace hoping I would make it before the others get hurt.

_Downtown (Jyun's pov)_

I was thrown towards the wall of a building. It didn't hurt much, but it was soon becoming a pain. The others took their fight somewhere else, while I fought Stone Heart here. I may have underestimate this guy since his strength was a lot stronger than I had thought it would be. Everytime I connected with my punches or kicks he would just swat me away and I would be thrown far.

I got up just as Stone Heart was pacing around back and forth like a hungry animal. I got up, but struggled a bit. I realized that the armor I wore was a little heavy. Though it shouldn't be a problem since it's the same armor I wore against the xenomorph queen. So why was it now feeling heavy?

"Get up Jyun! I want the same fight you gave that loser Grievous and to the Xenomorph queen," Stone Heart said almost growling like an animal.

"Ho-how did you know about the queen?" I asked shocked that he knew about the queen.

"Oh I know a lot more than what you think. I know that you were created by Roland Kane using the DNA of the Yautja he captured, how you defeated Grievous, and how you killed the Xenomorph queen," Stone Heart explained as he had a smirk under his mask.

I clutched my fists and wondered how he knew so much about me. He probably works for Dooku who is the only one who had any info on me. Still how did he know I fought the Xenos? I had thought the Jedi sealed that information up.

"You're probably asking how I know so much about you and the queen. Well, let's just say a man named Eric Ross is the one to blame," Stone Heart said as he stopped moving back and forth.

"Eric?" I should have realized he had a hand in this.

"Oh yes, he gave Count Dooku all we needed on those creatures. He also had hidden cameras all over the facility and we got a good eye on you're right," I was now pissed at myself for allowing the Separatist to know about my fight and them knowing I was alive, "Oh don't worry Dooku didn't know about those cameras. I did. And I kept it a secret because I wanted to fight you Jyun."

"But, why… What did I do to you?" I asked wondering why this guy wanted to fight me.

"Because my dear Jyun, we have something in common. Not just with me, but with the others as well," Stone Heart said as he revealed his blade, "But first… let's see how good you really are."

My wrist blades extended and I got ready, "Bring it on then,"

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran across the city as the woman Swift Knife chased me around throwing grenades at me. I managed to dodge many of them though I knew she had no intention of blowing me up. I noticed she threw them to the side so that the explosion would knock me off my feet and cause me to fall. That would give her the chance to pin me down and kill me.

Not a bad strategy, still I wasn't going to allow this crazy woman to kill me. Everytime she threw a bomb I would use the force to increase my speed to move away from the explosion. I wanted to lead her away from the homes of the people, so I lured her into a plaza that was near the river. I closed my eyes and waited for Swift Knife to appear.

Jyun had taught me how to find someone who is using a cloaking device, even the one that Jyun uses. However, finding Swift Knife should be easy. As I waited I sensed movement on top of the buildings. I knew who it was and waited for her to make her move.

Suddenly, I saw a spear heading towards me. I jumped out of the way as another spear was thrown towards me. I jumped backwards and I saw I was near the edge. I had an idea and waited for the right time to make my move. I saw a net heading towards me, so I jumped into the water as the net passed over my head.

_(Normal pov)_

Swift Knife got down from her hiding place and approached the river. She threw some grenades into the river to lure the Jedi out. As she threw a fourth one she noticed some bubbles nearby. She smiled and aimed her plasma gun at where the bubbles were.

"Time to say goodnight Jedi," Swift Knife's weapon aimed at the water.

As she was about to open fire Ahsoka appeared next to the bubbles, she grabbed Swift Knife by the ankle, and knocked her into the water.

Ahsoka got out of the water and moved away from the river as she tried to catch her breath. Once she was halfway from the river she activated her lightsabers. Swift Knife soon appeared from the river and didn't look happy.

Ahsoka had a smirk on her face when she saw this, "Enjoyed your swim?"

Swift Knife growled as she noticed her cloaking was damaged, her weapon as well, and her mask was messed up too. She removed her mask revealing her face. Ahsoka was surprised to see the woman was human, except her eyes looked yellow.

"Surprised little Jedi?" Swift Knife put her plasma gun away seeing as how she doesn't need it, "You haven't seen anything yet," Swift Knife took out a lightsaber and a wrist blade.

"I've seen those before," Ahsoka said not worried or surprised by what she saw.

Swift Knife smiled as she ignited her lightsaber revealing a yellow blade and her wrist blade retracted and replaced with two wrist saber blades both were red color.

"Ooookay nevermind…," Ahsoka said now surprised.

_Other side of the Plaza (Anakin's pov)_

I ducked out behind a speeder as the assassin Long Spear continued to open fire on me. Long Spear hid up on some buildings and has been using some kind of riffle revolver blaster on me. It made it hard for me to block all the blaster shots and to get even close to him. He had set up some turrets in advance and when I did have a chance to run towards him they would open fire on me.

I kept hiding behind speeders that were left behind when the people took off. But they only protected me for so long. I hid behind buildings, but again they don't last long to hide me. I guessed he has heat vision like Jyun has. Taking this guy down won't be easy. I took a piece of glass and used it to allow me to see where he was.

I could see he was on top of one of the buildings and the turrets were in the middle of the building. I knew if I tried to take one out then Long Spear could kill me or the second turret. I needed to find a way to take out the turrets and make a path towards the building where Long Spear is.

"Come on out Jedi! What's the matter? Is the great and powerful Anakin Skywalker suddenly too scared to fight me?" Long Spear taunted as he wanted to kill Skywalker.

"I would ask you the same question since your hiding behind your guns instead of fighting me man to man," I said returning the taunt and moving from my spot.

"Says the man who murdered an entire village of Tusken Raiders," I stopped suddenly, when he brought up the Tusken Raiders, "Oh, you didn't know I knew that did you? I may be a psychopath, but I wouldn't murder a bunch of kids and women like you did."

I clutched my fist as I began to remember what happened on Tatooine. Before the Clone Wars began, before Padme and I got married, and before I met Ahsoka. How I went looking for my mother and when I found her, I saw she had been hurt by the Raiders. How she has been harmed by them and how she died in my arms because I couldn't save her.

"Awwww what's the matter Jedi? Got nothing to say?" Long Spear soon began to laugh as it echoed near where Skywalker was hiding.

I was soon getting mad. I could feel it and I wanted to shut this asshole up. But I knew if I gave in to my anger he would kill me. I wasn't going to allow myself to be killed by this guy. Not until I find out how he knew about what happened on Tatooine.

Long Spear got up and aimed his rifle just as where Skywalker is hiding as he goes for a head shot, "I'll tell you what? I'll leave you here and I'll go play with the senator. Maybe she'll provide more amusement than you. I'll put a hole right between that pretty head of hers and then have some fun with everything else."

That pushed me over the edge as I got out from my hiding spot and used the force to throw two vehicles towards the turrets destroying the turrets, but also damaged the building causing Long Spear to fall on the roof and lose his rifle, which fell off the roof. I then used the force to crack the building some more as it soon began to shake. I saw Long Spear aiming a blaster at me, but I used the force to crush the building's pillars causing it to collapse along with Long Spear on top.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

Swift Knife and I clashed again as our sabers crackled. We pushed each other off and continued on our attacks. Swift Knife was fast, but so was I. She went for several quick strikers, but I blocked each one of them. She then for some kicks, which I blocked, but when I did she used the force to send me flying. I managed to land on my feet, but that force push left me shocked and surprised.

"Ho-how did you do that? Are you a Sith?" I asked.

Swift Knife began to laugh, "No. I'm not a Sith, but I'm not a Jedi either. I'm what my creator called, 'a mistake',"

I was confused by what she meant, "Creator? What are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Swift Knife soon sensed something and smiled, "It seems your master is giving in to his hatred. How nice,"

"What?" I concentrated and could sense my master's anger. I haven't sensed this side of him since he threatened that Zygerrian on Kiros, "Master?"

"Oh I see you never knew this side of your master. So sad, I guess you don't even know of what he did on Tatooine huh?" Swift Knife said as she decided to make her move.

I turned angrily towards Swift Knife, "What do you mean?"

Swift Knife shrugged her shoulder and put her lightsaber away, "Might as well tell you since you won't be alive for so long. I'm going to tell you a tale young one. On what a surviving Tusken Raider told us long ago on what happened to his village. How his family and friends were murdered, his home destroyed, and how he was scarred for what he saw happened that night. What the demon did to his home,"

"Demon?" I asked wondering who she meant.

Swift Knife smiled, "That's right, how the demon with the blue saber came to his home and killed his family. How he followed this boy and learned of his name, the name of the man who took away the Raider's life. Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker,"

_(Jyun's pov)_

Stone Heart and I continued our fight as I was beginning to get the upper hand. Stone Heart's strength was great, but my speed kept him from causing me any damage. He went for some punches, which broke through some walls, but I ducked and dodged them. As I jumped out of the way of his next attack we heard something crashing. We looked over and could see a building come falling down.

"Anakin!"

I could sense his anger through the force and could sense something was wrong.

"It seems your friend is tapping into his dark side. Not surprise to know that considering what he did," Stone Heart said.

I turned to Stone Heart calm, but confused on what he meant, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Now then shall we continue or shall I get your Togruta friend to fight me?" Stone Heart soon chuckled a little, "What am I saying? She's probably dead by now,"

I scoffed, "Don't underestimate her, she isn't going down so easily,"

"But you will," Stone Heart said chuckling.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked wondering what this guy meant.

"Look at you. I can tell you're getting exhausted and you're attacks are getting softer," Stone Heart explained.

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I was getting exhausted. My body wasn't moving as fast as it used to be and I was getting slower. I thought it was the armor at first. But now, I'm starting to think that's not it. **What am I doing wrong? I'm giving him my best, am I? **

"You want to know why? Because you've become soft," Stone Heart explained some more, "You have allowed your time of peace to make you weak and to top it off. You're not fighting me with your Yautja side,"

"What do you mean?" I knew I haven't gotten some serious training it, but now I'm not fighting with my Yautja side? What did he mean by that?

"You're Yautja side and you're human side both worked together to helped you in your fight. How both sides helped you and gave you the edge against your enemy. But when you gave up one side, then you lost the sync you had with both sides. Without the other… you've just become nothing more than a normal human," Stone Heart said as he finished explaining.

"Th-that's not true," I didn't want to believe it, but I knew maybe he was right.

After my fight with the queen I haven't focused on my Yautja side for some time. I could feel like a part of me was gone for months. But I never noticed it since I have been with Ahsoka and the others. I focused so much on being less like the demon and being human for Ahsoka that I gave up a side of me that if I had it now could have helped me defeat this guy.

Stone Heart soon deactivated his weapons and sighed, "I came here looking for a fight again the demon Jyun. But all you did was show me he truly is dead and there is nothing left of him, but a weak human. Goodbye Jy…Jake and hope we don't ever meet again,"

Stone Heart turned his back on me and began to walk away. I got mad now. I don't care if I'm not the same as before. I wasn't going to let his guy get away with what he has done. I took out my lightsaber and charged at him. Stone Heart quickly moved my saber away and then he stabbed me in the gut with his wrist blade.

I felt all the air in me been knocked out. I looked down and saw the blade went through the armor. I looked at him shocked and in disbelief. He hid his face behind his mask, but I could sense his disappointment in me. He leaned forward and whispered.

"Good-bye weakling," He pulled his blade out and blasted me with the plasma blaster as it send me flying towards a building as the last thing I remembered was hitting the wall and after that all darkness.

_(Normal Pov)_

Stone Heart sighed as he saw the building come tumbling down on the once demon Jyun. He was disappointed that he didn't get the fight that he wanted. He was expecting a proper fight from this human. But he was disappointed that it wasn't how it was suppose to go.

"Damn you Jyun for going soft. I wanted to make you suffer and make that bastard pay, but it seems revenge is the one thing I won't gain," Stone Heart said when he heard a female's voice.

"Or ever receive," Stone Heart looked up and saw a ten foot tall armored robotic suit arriving. The robotic suit aimed its plasma cannon at Stone Heart and a turret at him, "Reach for the sky you bastard,"

"And who are you suppose to be?" Stone Heart asked confused on what he was seeing.

"Who I am is of no importance, why I'm here is the reason. Now then hands up and tell me where is Jyun?" The female user of the robotic suit asked.

"Ah, you're friends with him. Well you have two choices you can come after me or save your friend," The woman looked behind her towards the rubble where Jyun is, "So make your choice my dear la-(Blast!)"

The Woman shot Stone Heart with the plasma cannon as it send him flying towards the river. The woman goes over to Jyun and begins to remove the rubble off him. **Don't you die on me Jyun, Sherri is coming. **

_(Normal Pov)_

The dust from the destroyed building soon covered the area and Skywalker couldn't see where Long Spear. Skywalker panted and looked around to see where that Long Spear was.

As the dust cleared Skywalker saw Long Spear on the ground with a pillar on top of him as he struggles to get it off him. Skywalker walked towards him and kept the pillar on him. Long Spear looked at Skywalker and began to laugh, while Skywalker just stared at him with so much hate.

"Oh that was good Skywalker, very good indeed. Tell me what ticked you off?" Long Spear asked as he continued to smile behind his mask, "Was it me knowing what you did on Tatooine? Or was it the bit on the senator whore?"

Skywalker got mad and moved the pillar down crushing Long Spear as he groaned a bit in pain. Skywalker removed the mask from Long Spear's face. Long Spear was bleeding from the mouth as blood was dripping.

"I-I see I hit a nerve," Long Spear said as he smiled, "Let me guess, she's your girlfriend?"

Skywalker pushes the pillar down some more as it makes Long Spear groan even louder in pain, "I would shut up if I were you?"

Long Spear was breathing faster and was in pain. But he continued to smile and laugh a bit, "O-or what? Yo-you goin-going to kill me? (Laughs) I thought Je-Jedi aren't suppose t-to u-use their anger?"

Anakin removed the pillar off Long Spear and lifted him up using the force then began to choke him, "You will answer my questions. How did you know about Tatooine and why do you have that suit?"

Long Spear struggled to breathe as Skywalker released him causing him to fall. Long Spear screamed a bit as he landed on his injured back, "All r-right, yo-you want the t-truth?"

Anakin took out his lightsaber and ignited it as he aimed the blade near Long Spear's neck, "Tell me everything, now and I might let you live,"

Long Spear snickered, "Or what? You'll kill me? Tell me, did you give the same offer to the mothers, the fathers, or to the kids?"

Anakin burned the side of Long Spear's neck making him scream out in pain, "I won't ask you again,"

Long Spear stared at Anakin with no fear of death in his eyes, "Go ahead, because it doesn't matter what you do to me. In the end you will lose."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anakin asked.

"Tell me this Skywalker. Your apprentice looks up to you and sees you as her hero right? How she knows you would never do anything bad and would harm innocent people right?

"What are you up to?" Anakin asked.

Long Spear began to laugh again, "Right now you're apprentice is finding out truth. How she is finding out the truth about the real Anakin Skywalker. What you have done and how you're no hero, but a murder. And if she doesn't take my friend's word for it then she will after she had sensed you giving in to your anger this whole time,"

Anakin soon realized he was tricked. This was Long Spear's true plan. Killing him was a bonus, but making Anakin look like the bad guy, and losing his padawan's trust was the whole plan of Long Spear.

"Hehehe and if she still doesn't believe that then I guess blowing up you're precious Padme will have to do for me," Long Spear reveals a device as he is about to press the button, when Anakin lost it and plunged his lightsaber into Long Spear.

Anakin plunged the saber right through Long Spear's chest as he kept it there. Long Spear gasped as he was losing air. He was slowly dying and the life in his eyes was disappearing. But he had enough to look into Anakin's eyes and smile at him. He then revealed what the device was, it was a camera, and it was recording.

"Ma-made y-ya lo-loo-look," Long Spear soon died with a smile on his face.

Anakin soon realized that everything that it wasn't a detonator. But a camera and it recorded what Anakin did. Anakin didn't know where it being broadcast, but then he sensed his padawan and Padme. He could sense disappointment and shocked. Anakin soon realized what happened. Long Spear send the video feed towards where Ahsoka and Padme where.

He not only killed someone, but he did it out of anger. But he killed someone in front of his padawan and his wife. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and backed away, "What have I done?"

**The chapter is over and Jyun has been defeated. Is he dead? Maybe, nah I wouldn't do that to the main character. Or would I? I guess you all will have to find out next time huh? Also I wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to upload a new chapter till I have free time from my class. **

**Yep, I'm back in college. Not fun, but oh well it will help me to get a good career. Summer is over for all of us and now it's time to focus back on our school/college work. So I wish you all luck on that and I promise I will try to get to work on this when I have the time. So be patient and wait for the next one to come out. **

**Please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix it. Send me a message on fanfic so I can get it fixed. Take care everyone, be safe, good luck in school/college, and Happy Labor Day everyone. **


	11. Aftermath

**I'm back and now we get to the fight between the assassin hunters and the Jedi along with Jyun. I hope everyone likes how the fight scene goes. The ending well if anyone read the original sequel of this story then you'll see something familiar. Now then time to begin but first thank you to those who left reviews on my chapters, I appreciate it. **

**Also I have a message that will be explained at the end of the chapter. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now time to begin. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Enjoy the chapter everyone and enjoy the fight scene. **

**Aftermath**

_Dream (Unknown pov)_

_I don't know how I got here, but it seemed familiar. I was in some kind of hallway and it was dark. There were no lights, but I could still see where I was going. As I walked down this hall I noticed many doors that were opened. I wanted to go inside to see what was in there, but I couldn't move my body. When I passed them by I saw they were empty, except for the many blood on the walls, and floors. _

_I looked over and saw some droids pulling out a body bag. I recognized them as Magnaguards. I tried to attack them, but I couldn't move. Then I saw someone come out of the room and he had on a mask. Then I heard a familiar voice, someone who I never thought I would hear again._

_"Anthony did you take out all the bodies?" My head moved up to see it was Rolland Kane. The same Rolland Kane who created me to be used as a puppet, a puppet for death._

_"Almost done Dr. Kane," the man Anthony removed his mask and revealed his face. He was around his 20's, had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing the same outfit as Kane was wearing, minus the colors._

_"Good, once you're done with the bodies make sure to take these kids to the lab,"_

**_Kids? _**_That's what I was thinking. I wondered what he meant till I saw what Kane meant. Kane moved away from me and I saw on the reflection from the droid that it wasn't really me. It was a different kid, except he looked a little like me. He appeared to be around 8 years old. He had longer hair, different eye color, and he looked emotionless. _

_His clothes also looked raggedy. Kind of like the ones I used to wear long ago, except these had blood stain on them, and they had long sleeves. I wasn't wearing any shoes, yet I couldn't feel the cold floor. I wondered why I could see what is going on, but couldn't feel anything. _

_"Very well, come along Matt, Megan, and Marcus," the man Anthony took my hand and began to pull me and two other kids around the same age as the boy, except one was a boy who looked small, and there was a girl who was a bit taller than the boy. I don't know who these kids are or why I was seeing this boy's memory, but whatever it is must be important._

_As we walked into an elevator I noticed the two kids were wearing some kind of collar. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw them. As the guy Anthony pressed the button I felt the elevator going down. I wondered who these kids were and why I was seeing this._

_"I'm disappointed in you three. Dr. Kane was expecting you three to be well behaved like the one we cloned you three from. Instead you three decided to kill your brother and sisters," _

**_Cloned from and they had siblings that they killed? Who are these kids? And where was this guy Anthony taking them_**_? _

_"Oh well, I'm sure Dr. Kane will figure out what to do with you three in time," I noticed my fingers were starting to move. I don't know what was going on, but something was telling me this might not be good, "It's a good thing he kept those collars around your neck otherwise you three might do something stupid,"_

_I could see something appearing from my sleeve or rather the boy's sleeve. It looked bright and sharp. I soon realized that the collar wasn't affecting the kid. I don't know who this guy Anthony is, but I didn't want him to be killed. I tried to speak, but nothing. _

_The man Anthony looked at me and smiled, "You have his eyes. Not the same color, but the same look. I wonder what would happen if you two meet or worked together," the man chuckled, "Oh that would be interesting,"_

_The boy suddenly threw a blade towards the man's neck piercing through it. The man gasped as he held his hand where the knife went through trying to stop the blood. The boy jumped up at the man tackling him down and began to punch him. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. He just kept punching the man who couldn't fight back. _

_I wanted to stop. I tried telling the boy to stop. But it was no use. The man was soon dead, but the boy was still punching him till the man's face was a mess. I saw the whole thing. I saw what this kid did and I don't even know why. The boy got away from the body and took what looked like a key from the man's pocket. _

_The boy walked over towards the two kids removing the collars from their neck. Soon they began to move. The boy spoke in a language that seemed familiar, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Suddenly the elevator stopped and what looked like gas was entering the room. _

_The boy spoke again telling the girl something. He pointed up to the ceiling. The girl nodded and jumped up and broke through the ceiling with her feet. The two other boys jumped up and escaped the elevator. Then suddenly the kids noticed the cables were being disconnected from the elevator. The kids jumped grabbing the ladder that was in the elevator shaft. They saw the elevator falling as it crashed to the very bottom. _

_The kids climbed the ladder till they saw the doors opening and some droids appeared. They opened fire at the kids. The boy leader told the young boy what to do. The boy jumped off the ladder and the boy leader grabbed his hand, then threw him up towards the droids. _

_I don't know what was happening, but when the boy went through the door where the droids were, all we could hear was blasters opening fire. We could hear the droids telling the other to shoot the boy. Then after a few seconds later the blasters stopped firing. The girl and the boy leader moved up the ladder and saw the young boy standing in the middle of the destroyed battle droids. He was covered in oil holding two blasters and all the droids had blaster shots on their heads._

_They soon began running as they made it to another room. They opened the door and inside was a command room. The kids entered, but they were soon confronted by someone. Whoever it was appeared to be taller than the kids. The figure was wearing a black outfit with no sleeves, but wore a mask. I don't know who he was, but he felt familiar._

_The young boy opened fire on the figure, who took out a sword as it blocked all the blasters, even deflected them back at the blasters destroying them. The figure threw his sword at the boy, but with the hilt hitting the boy in the forehead knocking him out. The girl charged at the figure and attacked him. But the dodged her attacks. The figure kicked her, then punched her in the face, and finished it off by kicking her in the chest sending her flying and knocking her out too. _

_The body of the boy leader I was in faced the figure. I could sense the boy was angry at the figure. The figure looked confident and waited for the boy to make his move. He grabbed the sword the figure threw at the young boy and charged at the figure. The figure didn't move. The boy swung his sword at the figure, but suddenly the figure took out a gun which he fired._

_The gun shot a net at the boy as it send him towards the wall. Then it began to shock the boy, which I felt. It didn't hurt much, but for the boy it hurt a lot. The shock soon was gone and the boy looked at the figure. I could sense he hated the figure. I don't know why and who this figure was._

_Then I saw Rolland Kane coming into the room and walked towards the figure, "Well done, you have done well. As promised I will have Sherri work with you again,"_

**_Sherri? Wait no way. _**_I couldn't believe who the figure was till he removed his mask. It was me. The figure who took down these three kids was me. I looked to be around 10 years old and my hair was a bit shorter than the boy leader._

_"Now follow the droids and go back to your room," Kane ordered._

_I could see the murderous look I had on my face as I wanted to kill Kane. But I knew I couldn't. If I did then he might hurt Sherri. So I left the room with two Magnaguards taking me away. One approached Kane and he said something to the droid._

_"Make sure to inject him with the serum so he doesn't remember what happened here, understand?" Kane said to the droid who nodded._

**_He injected a serum to make me forget? Why? _**_I wondered why Kane didn't want me to remember this. _

_I saw him approaching the boy leader. I was still in his body and I could still sense the boy hated Kane. Something I had in common with the kid. But still who were these kids and why didn't I see them around or Sherri didn't tell me about these kids before we left? **What did you do with them Kane?**_

_"My dear Marcus I am disappointed in you. I was hoping you would be like your 'father'. But I suppose we can't always get what we want huh?" Kane saw the droids carrying the knocked out kids away then faced the boy, "You're not ready. You're not like Jyun and you'll never be nothing more than a mistake,"_

_The boy struggled in the net, but it just shocked him some more. I could tell he was very mad. But who was his father? What is going on? And why do I have these memories?_

_"I'll have to keep you three locked up till I can figure out what to do," Kane began to walk away from the boy, but stopped as he reached the door, "You failed me Marcus. I'll have to tell Dooku that 'Project Pack' will have to be canceled, goodbye Marcus,"_

_The boy continued to struggle and he screamed. The more he did this the more the net continued to shock us, eventually though the shock began to cause damage to the boy till we both saw nothing but darkness._

_Present (Jyun's pov)_

My eyes shot opened as I woke up. I sat up quickly, but I screamed when I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I groaned a bit as I looked down on my chest. I was shirtless and I saw a burn mark on my chest. As I tried to get my breath back I saw the door opening.

"Jake you okay?" I looked over and saw it was Sherri who came in looking very worried, "Don't move so much Jyun

I nodded as I kept still. Sherri took out a small container. She removed the bandage from around my chest. She removed the top of the container as she took out some cream. She put it on my chest making me yelp a bit from the pain.

"Don't move I said!" Sherri shouted at me.

I nodded again trying my best to hold still as she put the rest of the cream on me. Soon the pain began to go away. I sighed in relief as she finished with the cream. She put the lid on the container back then checked on my injury.

"Looks like it's healing up quite nicely, just don't do anything and you'll be okay," Sherri went to look at some charts, while I sat there still confused on what I dreamed about, "Jyun, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah well no not really. What happened?" I asked wondering how I got here.

"You don't remember?" Sherri asked.

"Not really," I felt my head was hurting a bit as I rubbed my temples.

"What do you remember last?" Sherri asked as she checked on my injury.

"I remember being on Naboo, then someone attacking us, and my fight with…" I finally remembered what happened. How I fought the assassin Stone Heart and how he almost killed me, "That bastard when I see him next time I'm going to," I tried moving, but I felt my injury hurting again.

"You will do no such thing till your body is properly healed up," Sherri said as she kept me from moving much.

"Sherri I'm fine I just…wait where's Ahsoka?" I began to panic a bit scared something happened to her.

"Easy Jake calm down," Sherri lies me back on the bed to relax, "Ahsoka is fine, at least physically,"

I was confused by what Sherri meant, "What do you mean?"

Sherri sighs and tries her best to not look worried, "Okay I'll tell you,"

_Naboo Palace (Ahsoka's pov)_

Why master? Why did you do it? I keep asking myself that same question over and over. Why did he kill those Tusken Raiders? Padme told me what happened on Tatooine, but I still couldn't believe my master would do such a thing.

Yes what they did to his mom was a tragedy, but killing the women and children without any mercy? How could he do such a thing and think it was all justified? And to make it worst he killed Long Spear out of anger. He let his own anger take control and kill someone who was unable to fight back.

Not only did my master break the rules, but the council now knows what happened. Somehow Long Spear made it so the council would find out about it too. They found out what he did on Tatooine and what he did to Long Spear. This was not good for my master. He was in his room with Padme as she tried to talk to him.

I was speaking with the council who were discussing on what to do. I told them my report and what Swift Knife told me. I explained to them how a survivor recorded everything then met up with the three assassins and how they had this knowledge about what Anakin did. I tried to defend my master, but the council knew it didn't matter what I said.

My master committed a crime and needed to pay for it. The council though didn't want the Republic to know what Anakin did since it would look bad for him. The chancellor found out and promised to keep this a secret since he was good friends with Anakin. He even wanted the council to forgive Anakin.

But they couldn't. Not after what he did and what they saw him do to Long Spear who could have had information on finding out who these assassins were. I wanted the council to not punish my master, but after what I saw. It just reminded me of what my future self told me on Mortis. I didn't want to believe it, but perhaps she was right.

"What do you mean the body is missing?" Master Windu asked as I snapped out of my thoughts when Master Windu asked where Long Spear's body was.

"My guards looked everywhere, but by the time we arrived to where the body was. We found that it disappeared," Queen Neeyutnee explained.

"Hmmmm returned for the body the assassins did. Make sure we figure out who they are they did not," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, it seems the assassins are becoming much of a problem," Obi Wan said.

"All the more reason for Master Skywalker not to be punished," The chancellor said as he was in hologram form along with Master Yoda, Kenobi, and Windu, "We still have two assassins left alive that we need to eliminate before they decide to come to Coruscant to attack us,"

"With all due respect chancellor we can't do that. What Anakin Skywalker did was not the Jedi way and he broke the rules," Master Windu explained, "We will discuss on his punishment once he arrives to the Jedi temple,"

"Masters, are you going to exile my master or arrest him?" I asked worried on one of the two choices.

Obi Wan sighs knowing how worried Ahsoka was for her master, "We haven't decided, I'm sorry Ahsoka,"

I lowered by head sad for my master and worried what will happen to him. I didn't want him to get exiled since I was afraid he would be hunted down by Dooku or the assassins. If he was locked up he would be surrounded by the same enemies he had locked away. I bet many would be happy if he was so they could hurt him.

"Discuss on your future we will as well young padawan," Master Yoda said.

I raised my head wondering what Master Yoda meant, "What?"

"We'll tell you when you return. For now bring your master back to Coruscant and be cautions padawan," Master Windu said warning me to be careful.

"Oh okay well I will masters," soon the transmission with the masters and chancellor turned off.

"Do they really believe Master Skywalker is dangerous?" The queen asked.

I wanted to tell her my master wasn't dangerous. But I knew that would be a lie, "I-I don't know, excuse me my lady," I bowed my head and left the room.

I decided to go see Rex to tell him what the council wanted to do. I needed his help. I knew the council wanted me to take my master's lightsaber away and have the clones keep him from escaping. This wouldn't be easy for me or the clones. I knew they looked up to my master and to bring him in would be hard for them, but they need to follow orders.

"Commander Tano?" I looked over and saw Captain Rex approaching me with his helmet off, "What did the council say?"

I sighed and knew I had to tell him, "They want us to bring in my master and make sure he doesn't try anything,"

"But that's crazy sir. What the general did was not right, but he had a reason for what he did," we didn't tell the clones what my master did on Tatooine. If they knew they might lose respect for him.

"I know Rex, I don't want to do this either," I turn away from Rex when I felt some tears forming. I wiped them away and spoke in a steady tone, "But we have our orders and we have to do this. For his own good,"

Rex sighs and nods, "I know," Rex puts his helmet on, "I still don't like it,"

"Me too Rex, me too,"

_(Anakin's pov)_

I couldn't believe at what I did. I got tricked my Long Spear. He tricked me into killing him. I knew he was up to something, but I was too mad to think. Now thanks to my own anger I killed Long Spear and showed everyone what I did. To my wife Padme, my apprentice Ahsoka, my friend Obi Wan, and the Jedi council, they all know what I did, and there was nothing I could do.

Padme was in the room with me still not speaking to me. I didn't say anything to her either because I knew what she was feeling. She was scared. She was scared of what the council will do and what might happen. I wanted to talk to her, but after what I did. I couldn't figure out what to say.

Not even to Ahsoka who I could tell was the most disappointed in me. She looked up to me and I let her down. I killed someone out of anger and I showed no mercy to the Tusken Raiders I killed. A part of me said they deserved it, but another part of me regretted it. And I did regret it. I killed not just the men, but the women, and children.

They're screams still echoes in the back of my mind. Even when I tried to sleep I could still see myself killing them. The men who tried to protect their families, the animals who tried to protect their owners, and the mothers who held their children close as I took my lightsaber and.

I felt my fist tightened and I know what I did was bad. No, what I did was horrible. I couldn't run away from this. If I did then it would be bad for Padme and Ahsoka. I couldn't run away from this. I needed to confront the council and accept my punishment.

"Ani," I turned to Padme who finally said something.

"Y-yes Padme?" I asked a bit worried what she might say.

Padme faced me with some tears falling down her face. I could see the disappointment and fear look in her eyes. She was disappointed in me, but also scared. I couldn't blame her. If I saw what I did I would be a bit scared too. Knowing there was that kind of person in me who kills out of hatred and has no regrets.

Before she said anything Ahsoka and Rex came into the room, "Master um we need to talk,"

I could sense what was bothering Ahsoka and I knew what she wanted to tell me, "The council have made their decision?"

"No, not yet they want you to come to Coruscant to tell you in person," Ahsoka said.

**At least they're going to tell me to my face what my faith is. **I thought as I took out my lightsaber, "I suppose they want you to take my lightsaber right?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry master,"

I could see the disappointed look on her face. Not at me mostly, but I could tell it was of herself for what she is doing. I suppose she never expected to place me under arrest. I couldn't blame her. I never thought I would be under arrest.

"It's all right Ahsoka. You're doing the right thing, much better decision than what I have made so far," I threw my lightsaber at Rex who caught it, "You okay with this Rex?"

Rex looked at me and I could tell he was partly disappointed, but also not liking this decision either, "Not really sir,"

Padme walked over and approached Ahsoka, "Ahsoka is it okay if I have a word with Master Skywalker? Just for a few minutes,"

Ahsoka nodded knowing what Padme wanted to do, "Okay, just five minutes," Ahsoka motioned for Rex to leave the room. Once the two left Padme turned around and faced me.

"Ani you know I love you. I love you with all my heart and you love me the same right?" Padme asked.

"Of course, ever since I lay my eyes on you I fell in love," I could see Padme blushing and smiled.

Padme approached me and took my hand, "Ani you risked so much for me and to be with me. Just as I did to be with you, we both risked everything for our love, and would be there for the other no matter what,"

I was now worried that Padme was going to say something that would lead to us being apart. I really hoped it wasn't going to come down to that. If it did I don't know what I would do.

Padme leaned forward and hugged me, "And despite what you did I still want to be with you,"

I sighed in relief as I returned the hug. I was happy that she still wanted to be with me despite what happened.

"But Ani you need to promise me something," Padme said.

"What is it Padme?" I asked.

Padme broke the hug and had us face each other, "I love you Ani, but what happened hurt me because I'm scared that the Ani I fell in love with will be gone, and replaced with this dark Ani who hurts innocent people. Promise me you won't change, promise me you won't become a dark person, just promise me you'll be the same Ani I fell in love with, and wanted to be with,"

I smiled and kissed Padme on the lips, "I promise I won't change,"

Padme smiled and returned the kiss as we kissed for what could be our last kiss before I am taken away.

_Serenno (Normal pov)_

Count Dooku was in his office on his home planet giving his report to his master, Darth Sidious. He explained that despite the unsuccessful assassination of Senator Amidala, Bonteri, and the queen of Naboo, they did manage to incriminate Skywalker, and even defeat Jyun. Although Darth Sidious seemed pleased with this success, he still didn't like how the assassins didn't do as Dooku ordered them to do, and Sidious feels that Dooku is losing control over them.

"Darth Tyranus I want you to control those assassins of yours. They are starting to become a problem,"

Count Dooku had his head lowered and nodded in agreement with his master, "I know master, but we just need them around till we can initiate phase two of our plan,"

"No," Dooku raised his head by what his master just said, "These assassins have caused my plan to be accelerated a bit. I can't afford to have them messing that up. Although they did help turn the council against Skywalker, I feel this is still a bit too soon,"

"But phase two can help us wipe the Jedi out," Dooku said.

"And wipe us out," Sidious explained, "You said it yourself, General Grievous is losing control of those abominations. If we are to survive we must continue on our original plan. Contact General Grievous and order him to wipe out our command base on Korriban,"

Dooku knew better than go against his master, "As you wish my master,"

Soon the hologram of Darth Sidious disappeared and Dooku knew what he needed to do. He needed to get rid of his assassins. He didn't want to, but he agreed with his master. They were becoming hard to control and with the death of one of their own he would have a lot of trouble to control them. Before he could contact them he heard someone clapping behind him.

"So that's your master huh?" Dooku knew who it was as he turns around and sees Stone Heart aka Marcus coming out of the shadow, "I have to admit I wasn't expecting him to be so old. But then again he would have to be if he's bossing you around, old man,"

"How did you get in here? And why aren't you in your quarters like I told you to stay in?" Dooku had his hand on his lightsaber.

"Yeah about that me and my sister have been thinking. Why should we keep listening to an old fart like you who takes orders from a bigger old fart?" Dooku kept his senses up as he tried to feel through the force where Swift Knife is, "Oh don't worry my sister is not here. We agreed I'll be the one to kill you old man,"

"Oh really? You alone against me?" Dooku felt a little confident knowing he could beat Stone Heart with ease instead of dealing with two assassins, "Then this will be easy,"

Stone Heart smiled as he removed his mask, "Don't think I'll go down so easily old man. Before this day ends I will kill you,"

"We'll see, boy,"

_Naboo (Sherri's pov)_

I finished explaining to Jyun about everything. How I found him buried beneath the rubble and how he was in serious condition. I also told him how he was knocked out for days and about the situation with Anakin. Needless to say he didn't seem surprised by what I told him about what Anakin did on Tatooine. Though he was a bit worried on how Ahsoka was about finding out all of this.

"So how is she?" Jyun asked.

I made sure the door was locked and sound proof so no one could hear what we were saying, "She's fine, physically at least. As far mentally I have no idea,"

Jyun sighed, "I should go talk to her,"

"Yeah, but what are you going to say?" I asked wondering how Jyun will approach this.

"I don't know, but maybe talk to her about how she is doing maybe?" I moved my hand towards Jyun and smack him on the head, "What the hell Sherri?"

"You don't ask her how she's doing because we both know how she is doing. She just found out her master killed a village of Tusken Raiders and killed someone both out of anger," I explained.

Jyun nodded knowing I was right, "I guess she would be feeling sad finding out that her master is a murder and allowed his anger to kill people,"

"Yeah, listen just comfort her, and when she wants to talk about she'll talk about it," I said as I got up and checked on the results from the test, "And according to these tests your okay now,"

"Good," Jyun began to removed the patches and bandages, "Now I can go back to training,"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked as I stopped Jyun from removing his bandages, "Jyun what's wrong?"

Jyun was silent. He had a blank stare and looked a bit mad, "Sherri, who am I?"

"Who are you? You're Jyun," I told him confused on what he was saying.

"Am I?" Jyun got out of bed and faced me, "Am I still the same old Jyun or just Jake the human?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him more confused on where he was going with this.

"Okay, during my fight I became exhausted, and my body was aching from the armor I was wearing. That never happened to me before," Jyun paced back and forth, "Stone Heart said I have been focusing so much on being human that I lost my Yautja side,"

"Lost it?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said I'm not the same old Jyun and the reason I lost to him is because I lost that side of me that made me who I was," Jyun stopped pacing around, "He said I forgot how to use that side of me that it's the reason why I lost to him,"

"That's crazy,"

"Is it?" Jyun asked, "I never realized it till then that I haven't been training like before. I haven't fought anyone strong in a long time, and I have focused more on trying to be human that I gave up the side that helped me defeat guys like Grievous, Kane, The Xenomorph Queen, and others. Sherri, without that side of me I couldn't beat Stone Heart,"

"Jyun listen to me," I had Jyun faced me, "You haven't lost it. You just forgot about everything that you learned to be with Ahsoka,"

"I know Sherri, it's just without it I couldn't beat him, and if I don't beat him next time," Jyun didn't want to think about what would happen if Ahsoka fought Stone Heart.

I didn't want to admit it, but I have noticed through the test that Jyun's Yautja side has been suppressed. I had some theories on why that was. Maybe because before he focused on being the best hunter in the world he didn't think about falling in love. But now that he had Ahsoka he lost his purpose on using his Yautja side.

"Jyun listen if you think this is the problem then I'll help you regain your Yautja side,"

"Really?" Jyun asked.

"But we'll try it my way okay?" Jyun nodded in agreement, "Good, we'll start when we head back to Coruscant,"

"Thanks Sherri," Jyun walked up to me and hugged me. I returned the hug and held him close as I closed my eyes, "Hey Sherri I have something to ask you,"

"Ask away,"

"Did Kane send you away somewhere years ago when I was ten?" Jyun asked.

I opened my eyes and broke the hug, "I don't think so, why?"

"Oh um well it's just I had a strange dream. Or rather a memory, but not sure what to make of it," Jyun explained.

I led Jyun to the bed and we sat down on it, "Tell me,"

_Serenno (Normal pov) _

Swift Knife aka Megan had finished destroying the last battle droids on the base and used her hacking skills to contact the Separatist leaders that Count Dooku was murdered by the Republic. That they murdered him, remove his head and spine, and hung his body from his home with the Republic symbol on the roof.

"That should keep both sides busy," Swift Knife said to herself knowing this would cause the war to go on longer.

Just then the door to Dooku's office opened and out came Stone Heart who was carrying a brown bag with something big inside. There was a red stain on the bottom of the bag and it was dripping.

"I take it the old man suffered?" Swift Knife asked.

"I would think so. I paralyzed him and damaged his throat so he couldn't scream. Though having your head and spine removed slowly while still alive I can imagine he was in a lot of pain," Stone Heart said laughing.

Swift Knife laughed too, "Oh I am so glad we got rid of the old man. A shame our brother isn't here to celebrate with us,"

Stone Heart pats his sister on the shoulder, "Don't worry, we will avenge him. Once we unleash the beasts onto the galaxy and kill Skywalker's little wife. Then no one not even the Jedi will stop us,"

"What about Jyun?" Swift Knife asked.

"If he doesn't become the demon again, then he will die with the rest of them," Stone Heart turns to the body of their fallen brother. He was on the floor with his arms crossed and was wearing his mask, "My brother your death will not be in vain. Vengeance will be ours just you wait and see,"

Swift Knife approached her brother and kissed him on the mask, "Goodbye brother Matt,"

Stone Heart set fire to his brother as the body began to burn. The two siblings left as they boarded Count Dooku's solar ship and headed towards the Dagobah system. As they left on top of Dooku's facility was the headless body of Count Dooku who was hanging upside down. On top of the building written in blood was the symbol of the Republic and a message that said 'Death to the Separatist'.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Master Yoda was in the meditation room as he meditated to be ready when Anakin Skywalker returns. Just then his eyes shot open as he sensed a disturbance in the force. He sensed something had just happened to Count Dooku. He could feel it and whatever it is, it's not good at all. Master Windu soon entered the room and seemed concerned as he sensed something was wrong with the elder Jedi.

"Is something wrong?" Master Windu asked.

"A disturbance I sense in the force. Occurred something has to Count Dooku," Master Yoda explained.

Master Windu was curious on what this disturbance was, "What was it? What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Master Yoda looked out the window to see it was getting dark as it began to rain, "Whatever it is I sense has brought more darkness to the galaxy it has,"

**Yep there ya go things have changed from series and movies. Dooku is dead, Sidious needs to accelerate his plan, how will Jyun beat Stone Heart, and did many of you figure out who the three kids are and what the dream was? If you did then you get a cookie with some milk. You can't have cookies without any milk.**

**All right, I want to say thanks to Foxyanth92 for helping me with my chapter and running my ideas through with him. They turned out well and thanks to him I was able to work on this chapter. Also season five of the clones have arrived. The first episode is almost here and things are going to get more interesting as the series goes on.**

**Also thanks to Wolf2 for giving me the name of the planet where I plan to take the final fight between the hunters. Now then please some reviews on the chapter and tell me what you thought of them. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. If I made a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go, take care, and be safe everyone. **


	12. Revelations revealed

**I'm back and now we get to the fight between the assassin hunters and the Jedi along with Jyun. I hope everyone likes how the fight scene goes. The ending well if anyone read the original sequel of this story then you'll see something familiar. Now then time to begin but first thank you to those who left reviews on my chapters, I appreciate it. **

**Also I have a message that will be explained at the end of the chapter. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now time to begin. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Enjoy the chapter everyone and enjoy the fight scene. **

**Revelations revealed**

_Hyperspace (Ahsoka's pov)_

We were heading back towards Coruscant where my master would be met by the Jedi to discuss about what happened. I was outside the room where my master was being held. He was in a cell. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that my master was locked up. I never thought he would do something like this.

I knew he had problems, but I never thought he would massacre and entire village, and kill out of anger. Was this what my future self tried to warn me? That being with my master would turn me to the dark side? I don't know anymore. All I know is I'm scared of my master and worried about him.

If he massacred an entire village out of anger does that mean he will turn to the dark side? If that is the case then would the Jedi have to keep him locked up before he turns into a Sith? As I thought about this I felt someone coming this way. I looked over and saw Jyun using a crutch as he walked towards me.

"Ahsoka, hey," I ran towards Jyun and hugged him tightly as I was glad that he was okay and that he was here, "You okay?"

I nodded no as I kept hugging Jyun. Jyun wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I was glad he was here. I needed to talk to someone about this and that someone I'm glad is Jyun.

"I heard what happened," I broke the hug and looked up at Jyun, "I know what Skywalker did and I know that the council asked you to arrest him, right?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes and I still can't believe what he did. No, I don't want to believe it,"

Jyun's expression turned to sadness knowing how much this is affecting his girlfriend, "I know, you trust him, and to find out what he did is not easy to hear or handle. Has the council decided what to do?"

"No, they want to bring him in to decide. Jyun, I'm scared," I walked towards the door and stared at it, "I'm afraid the council will punish him and send him off to Jail. The other is I'm also afraid if my master turns to the dark side then there is a chance I could as well,"

"Don't say that Ahsoka. You nor Anakin will turn to the dark side, especially you of all people," Jyun approached me and took my hands holding them, "You never let your temper get the best of you, you never harmed an innocent, and despite what happens to me you never let your anger cloud your judgment,"

"But what about my master?" I asked worried for Anakin's future.

"He is stubborn and what he did was dark yes. But from what Padme told me he has accepted this and knows he will be punished," Jyun explained, "He could have run away or say something to justify what he did, but he didn't. You have to keep believing in him because if you lose faith in him then he will lose faith in himself as well,"

I smiled and hugged Jyun again, "What would I do without you?"

Jyun returned the hug and smiled, "Let's not think about that, okay?"

"Jyun if I did turn would you try to save me from the darkness?" I asked wondering what Jyun would do if I turn.

Jyun broke the hug and stroked my cheek, "I would do anything to bring you back from the darkness. Besides dark doesn't suit you,"

I laughed a little and agreed, "Thanks," I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Jyun returned the kiss and held me close, "I love you Jyun,"

Jyun nodded and held Ahsoka close, "I love you too. Now excuse me while I go talk to Anakin okay?"

I nodded and wondered what Jyun needed from Anakin, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just need a favor from him. But first mind getting the clones out and shut off the security?" Now I was confused on what Jyun wanted.

"Jyun what are you planning?" I asked.

Jyun stared at me and I could see he looked serious, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," I'm getting worried on what Jyun was planning.

"Then please do this," I sighed in defeat and decided to see what he's up to.

We went in the room and saw some of the clone guards were there, "Rex please take your men and leave,"

Rex and the other clones looked confused, "Why? Is everything okay?"

I looked to Jyun who nodded. I sighed and spoke, "Just going to ask my master some questions. Please leave this won't take long,"

"Oh well okay then come on men," Rex led his men out of the room and soon left with them.

"Ahsoka let me talk to him alone," I looked to Jyun now confused and worried, "It's okay I'm not armed,"

I knew he doesn't need to be to do something bad. I then heard my master speak from his cell, "Ahsoka it's okay we'll be fine,"

My master was sitting in his chair with a table in the middle of his cell. He had his eyes closed and had the force binders on his arms to keep him from using the force. I thought those weren't needed, I was told it's procedure. Still didn't like it.

"Okay I'll leave, but don't hurt each other," I soon left the room hoping that when I leave no one gets hurt.

_(Jyun's pov)_

Once Ahsoka left I locked the door and headed towards the cell. I never liked Skywalker, but I still respected him as a warrior. I knew he had some skeletons in his closet, but massacring an entire village, and killing out of anger in both times. That is something I wish Ahsoka and the others never knew about. I know I still have a few in my closets I would never want Ahsoka to find out.

"How are you?" Anakin asked as he spoke from behind the force shield that kept him locked in.

"Not bad, you?" I asked.

Anakin chuckled a bit, "I'm in jail what do you think?"

I chuckled as well knowing that was a dumb question I asked, "Right sorry,"

"It's okay," Anakin opened his eyes and got up from his chair, "I'm also glad you are here. Ahsoka needs a lot of help and she won't get it coming from me,"

"I can't blame her. Finding out her master murdered an entire village and someone out of anger," I stopped and sighed knowing that was something I wish Ahsoka never found out, "I would like to know why Anakin? Why did you do those things?"

Anakin sighed and turned his back from me, "I…I was angry. I had visions of my mother being tortured by those monsters. When she died in my arms I…I just snapped,"

I felt a little sorry for Anakin. To see his mother being harmed and then have her die in his arms, I couldn't blame him for losing it. But it didn't excuse him for murdering the kids and women. They were innocent and had no hand in anything that happened to the mother.

"Long Spear he got to me too. I just got so angry and…now it cost me everything," I could sense Anakin regrets allowing his anger to control him and now it has cost him everything.

"Anakin, I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. I don't know what that must feel like, but it doesn't change what you did. Those kids and women they had nothing to do with your mother," I said as I stopped realizing I was making this worst, "But, this isn't about you it's about the people affected by this. Ahsoka, Padme, everyone who trusts you Anakin,"

Anakin nodded and faced me again, "Your right, I know what I did, and know I will be punished for it. There's nothing I can do about that,"

"Right, well if you need support I will lend you some," I said volunteering to help Anakin out.

"No, keep Ahsoka and Padme safe that's all I need you to do for me. Those assassins are still out there and they might try to harm them to get back at me for killing their brother," Anakin said wanting to keep Ahsoka and Padme safe.

I then remembered why I came in here to talk to Anakin about, "About that you remember Roland Kane right?"

Anakin nodded, "Yeah, he's the one who made you right?"

"Yes, see the thing is I know the Republic locked him up somewhere, but Sherri isn't telling me where they are keeping him," I said as I explained about Sherri keeping where Kane is a secret, "I tried to find out my way, but I got nothing,"

"Wait you want me to tell you where he is?" Anakin asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I need to ask him some questions,"

"What questions?" Anakin asked.

"Involving the assassins, what they are planning, and something else," I explained.

"Okay, well if you think that will help then I'll tell you. But you have to be careful the chancellor made sure he was locked away somewhere that is more secured than our regular prisons," Anakin explained knowing for Jyun to get to Kane he needs to be really careful.

"I got pass you and Kenobi before I think I can handle it," I said hoping I could since I have been feeling less like my old self than before.

_Dagobah system (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile on the planet of Dagobah the swamp planet a solar ship headed towards the planet. It landed safely in the open near an old abandoned warehouse, which is hiding underneath the murky plants and trees. The shipped opened and the ramp came down hitting the mud. The creatures nearby all took off running when they sensed two dangerous figures coming out of the ship.

One of the figures was the assassins Swift Knife aka Megan and the other was Stone Heart aka Marcus as they stepped out of the ship not wearing their mask. However, they are wearing their armor and had on their weapons just in case they run into trouble.

"It looks like no one is here," Swift Knife pointed out, "Less trouble for us then,"

"Yes, now let's get the weapons, and head off to the base. If it's where I think it will be then we're going to need everything," Swift Knife nodded and headed off inside.

As she did Stone Heart looked around and remembered this place. He remembered coming here with his brother and sister, when they finally were given some time to train from Count Dooku. He thanked Dooku for freeing them, but he didn't owe him anything anymore when he found out Dooku was planning on letting him or his siblings.

A bad move on the part of the Sith lord. He paid the price, now his master would pay too. Stone Heart took out a small disc which had everything they needed for revenge against the dark lord of the Sith. But right now they needed a base of command and he knew where to go and where to get an army to unleash on the galaxy.

Stone Heart had to consider the next move carefully. He knows Grievous will be a challenge to get rid of, but if all goes according to plan then they won't have to deal with him. Of course if his sister can place the device on Grievous then it won't be much of a problem.

"Brother we got everything," Stone Heart turns to his sister and nods.

"Good, let's get going, oh and blow this facility up we won't be coming back," Swift Knife nodded and left a detonator inside as the two siblings got inside the ship and took off. As they did the bomb blew up taking out the facility and everything around it leaving no trace of weapons or the siblings being there.

_Coruscant (Anakin's pov)_

I was at the council chamber explaining everything to the council. I knew lying to them was pointless so I explained everything. How I had visions about my mother being tortured, how I went to Tatooine to find her, how when I did she was dying from the torture of the Tusken Raiders, and how her death caused me to do the unthinkable.

Obi Wan was there and I could sense he was disappointed in me, but I also sensed disappointment in himself. I figured because he wasn't there to help me. I knew if he was he would have kept me from doing what I did. I didn't tried justifying what I did because I knew it was pointless.

I didn't tell them about Padme and me because it wouldn't matter. I only hope they weren't going to do anything like kill me. Ahsoka wasn't in the room, which was a good thing since I didn't want her around here to find out what the council has to say to me in person. I only hope Jyun would keep her and Padme safe. Right now he is the only one who can keep them safe.

"Skywalker you understand that what you did goes against the code don't you?" I snapped back to the meeting and nodded to Master Windu.

"Yes sir I do,"

"And you know what you did cannot go unpunished right?" Master Windu continued as I nodded again.

"We hope you understand our decision about this Skywalker and know we cannot allow what you did to go without any sort of punishment being carried out," Mater Ki-Adi-Mundi explained as I again nodded and wanted them to get it over with.

"We have decided that we won't expel you, but we have to-

The meeting was interrupted by Ahsoka and Jyun or Jake as the rest of the council know him. They entered the council chamber interrupting the meeting and the masters didn't look happy to see that.

"Padawan what is the meaning of this?" Master Windu asked.

"Shut it baldy we're here because something happened and you guys need to know this now," Jyun said insulting Windu and surprising the other council members.

"Find out what so important this is padawan?" Master Yoda asked.

"Count Dooku he's dead," the council was silence by what Ahsoka just said, "He was murdered and from the look of the news, it was us,"

The council knew now wasn't the time to punish Skywalker and it was time to find out what is going on, "Meeting postponed till this is resolved, Skywalker come with us,"

I was a bit relief that my punishment was stopped, but I was shocked to hear that Dooku is dead. I followed the council to where the news was showing of Dooku's death. We arrived to the war room where we were seeing a transmission of the chancellor explaining what is going on.

"A few hours ago we received word from our allies in the outer rim that Count Dooku was found dead on his home planet of Serenno," the council and many of the Jedi in the room were shocked to hear that Dooku was dead, "However, from what we're being told he did not die of natural causes or by an accident. He was murdered, by us"

We could hear many of the senators in the background all shouting. **We killed him? **I thought to myself knowing that couldn't be true. Serenno was well protective and I knew there was no way we couldn't have gotten through their defensives to capture Dooku, much less kill him.

The chancellor continued with the crowd still booing and arguing about this whole thing. "Count Dooku was found hanging upside down dead. With a message written in his own blood saying 'Death to the Separatist' and around it was the symbol of the Republic,"

I was now speechless. Part of me was happy that Dooku was dead, but the other part of me wondered who could have killed him? And why did they blame the Republic for this? I only knew that this was going to cause people to distrust the Republic and fuel the Separatist even more.

"I assure the people of the Separatist and the Republic we had no hand in this heinous crime," the chancellor said trying to regain order in the senate room, "I promise you we will find out who is behind this and at the same time try to end this war as soon as possible,"

Master Windu turned off the transmission as the council members now dealt with a new problem. They knew this incident will fuel the Separatist people and will use this as a resolve to continue on with the war. With Dooku dead this left General Grievous in charge of the Separatist droid army. Even without Dooku, Grievous was still a threat.

"All right, everyone leave the room now," all the younglings and Jedi Knights began leaving the room even Ahsoka and Jyun till Master Windu spoke, "Not you two,"

Ahsoka and Jyun stopped from leaving, "Um this sounds Jedi business so I'm going to go," Jyun tried to leave but Ahsoka stopped him.

The council soon focused their attention on me, "Skywalker don't think just because this happened we're not still going to punish you. For now you're going to be locked up here till we can deal with this mess,"

I nodded, "I understand,"

Master Windu turns to Ahsoka and Jyun, "Since you interrupted us padawan you will take your master down to the cells and take young Jake with you,"

Ahsoka and Jyun nodded as they led me out of the room. I was glad I wasn't getting punished for this just yet. Still I wish I wasn't going to spend time in a jail cell, while this incident is going on. I wanted to help out too. I didn't like Dooku, but his death caused more problems to the Republic, so the question is who did this?

As we left Jyun whispered something to Ahsoka. I saw Ahsoka nod her head agreeing to what Jyun said to her, "Okay just be careful and hope it helps,"

Jyun nods and takes off. I was curious on what he said to her, "Ahsoka where's Jyun going?"

"Don't worry he said you know where he's going," I then realized where he was heading off to and I hope he doesn't get caught otherwise this day will become even worst.

_(Normal pov)_

Back with the council they now had a new problem to deal with. This one was a bigger since because of this death of Dooku and what was written that the Republic was involved. This meant that the Separatist will not end the war anytime soon as they had hoped if Dooku was captured or killed. Whoever did this was obviously trying to keep the war going and blamed the Republic for it.

"This is not good, whoever did this now made the Republic look corrupted," Master Adi Gallia said.

"Agreed, this might also cause many to think we had a hand in this as well since many of the Separatist already think we had a hand in the murder of Mina Bonteri," Master Luminara said agreeing with Master Gallia.

"But who could have done this and why?" Master Plo Koon asked.

That was the question many of the masters had on their mind, "We know Dooku had personal grudges against many enemies, but I doubt enough for someone to frame us for the murder,"

"Hmmmmm disturbing is this revelation. Find out we must before the people of the Republic lose faith in their leaders, and in the Jedi," Master Yoda said concern that the people of the Republic will fear both the Jedi and their leaders because of this crime.

"Master, do you really think the people of the Republic will think we had a hand in this?" Master Windu asked as many of the masters were wondering by what Master Yoda said.

Master Yoda reached out to the force and began sensing doubts in different parts of the galaxy, "I do, work on regaining the trust of the galaxy the Republic must. Work on proving the innocents of the Republic we must before this war turn for the worst it could,"

"And what of young Skywalker? Should we give out his punishment?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Right now I think we should focus on this problem then return to Skywalker when it's over," Master Kenobi said relief that they are now focusing on this problem then on Anakin since he knew what the council's decision was.

"Very well, let's see if we can find out what happened, and who killed Dooku," many of the council members except for Master Kenobi and Yoda remained behind.

Master Yoda could sense Obi Wan had something on his mind, "Something troubling you Master Kenobi?"

Master Kenobi turns to the elder Jedi master and nods, "Yes, I remembered something Sherri told me how she managed to get a lock on the ship of the three assassins who attacked Naboo,"

"And where has the ship gone to?" Master Yoda asked.

"Serenno, I didn't think of it before, but what if…" Master Kenobi stopped since he wasn't sure on what he was going to say.

"You think killed by the hands of the two assassins Dooku was?" Master Yoda asked guessing what Obi Wan was going to say.

Obi Wan nods and knew Master Yoda would guess what was going to say, "But I doubt Dooku would be killed by those two without having something to control them, like he had with Jyun,"

"Hmmmmm different these assassins are. More dangerous and more intelligent they are," Master Yoda understood Obi Wan's doubts on the assassins killing Dooku, but another part of him told him otherwise, "Believe your hunch could be right Master Kenobi. Powerful they have become and if given the chance kill Dooku they have,"

"But why? And why make it look like we had a hand in this whole thing?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Distract us they have while they make their escape. The question is where to?" Master Yoda asked as the librarian Master Jocasta Nu entered the room.

"Master Yoda I cracked the code," Master Jocasta said reminding Master Yoda of the information the council were trying to gain from Jason Riley who was killed by who they assumed were the assassins.

"Good, learn what Jason Riley found we will," Master Yoda said as he followed Master Jocasta with Master Kenobi following them.

"Do you think whatever Jason send will lead us to where Stone Heart and Swift Knife are hiding?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Unsure I am, but give us clues on their whereabouts it might," Master Yoda said hoping with the information they will find out why Dooku had Jason killed and what the Sith lord had hidden that was so important.

_Secret Republic Maximum Security Prison (Jyun's pov)_

The maximum security prison the chancellor created underneath the regular prison of the Republic. Here is where the most dangerous criminals are locked away. Here is also where they keep criminals like the Separatist leaders locked up. Where no criminal would ever see daylight ever again, the perfect place for that bastard Rolland Kane to live in for the rest of his life.

The place had some decent security systems. Pretty good to keep people from coming in or out that includes a Jedi. It's a good thing I still remember how to get through these kinds of security since if I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to get passed by the first floor.

I made it to where Kane was being kept and I saw there were no guards around. I took out my communicator and contacted Jennifer, "Hey Jenny mind playing the re-loop?"

"Sure, but you sure about this? We can get Sherri to talk to him," I knew Sherri could, but I know why I'm doing this.

"Trust me, I think it's time for me to confront Kane again," I could hear Jennifer sighing not liking this at all.

"All right," Jennifer played the re-loop.

Once the re-loop played I jumped in front of the prison cell. I noticed the cell was big and it had little light. I also noticed there wasn't anyone around in any of the other cells. That's why in this level there isn't many criminals locked up here making Kane the only criminal locked in this level.

"Who's there?" I turn to the cell and I saw a shadowy figure in the room.

"Rolland Kane, it's been a long time," I said speaking into the cell wondering if the bastard even remembered me.

For a few seconds I saw nothing or heard nothing around till soon Kane spoke, "Jyun, it's been a long time how are you dear boy?"

"Not bad, you?" I asked trying to start up the conversation slowly before asking Kane my important questions.

"You tell me," Kane stepped out of the shadow and into the light revealing himself to be human again.

"How? Last time I saw you, you were,"

"A monster?" Kane responded to what he thought I was going to say.

"I was going for abomination,"

Kane laughed, but coughed loudly, "That's (cough!) a good one kid,"

"You all right?" I asked.

Kane stared at me as he stopped coughing, "Why (clears throat) do you care?"

"I don't, kind of need you alive to ask you some questions," I saw the look on Kane's face, which I hated a lot, a cocky look on his face.

"I see, so you didn't come here to see me, just wanted to ask me some questions," Kane coughed again and sat down on a chair he had in his cell, "All right, ask away,"

I sat down on the floor and began asking him questions, "First, how the hell did you turn back to normal? Or as normal as you look,"

"It seems the serum that Dooku gave me had a limit on how long I can be in that form. Though it had some nasty side effects," Kane coughed again this time I caught the sight of blood.

I then realized why he was coughing so much, "How long?"

Kane wiped the blood from his mouth and faced Jyun, "A few more months. It turns out the serum is deadly to humans if injected too many times," Kane begins to laugh with a raspy voice, "He knew it. I guess it was his way of fucking me over huh?"

"You did deserve it," I said as I noticed the room had some nice things inside, "I'm surprise they gave you all this stuff after all you did,"

"I didn't do anything Jyun. You did all the killing for Dooku, the only good thing you did was capture me, then tell your girlfriend to lie to the Jedi that you 'died',"

"Wait, you remember that?" I asked surprised that Kane remembered what happened on the ship. I thought the drug would make him forget.

"The serum keeps me immune from your little drug. But I lied and went with the lie in the end though," Kane said as he got some water.

"Why? You could have told them the truth and they would still hunt me down," I asked confused on why Kane didn't rat me and Ahsoka out while he had the chance.

"Why bother doing that? I'm not going to let the Jedi, Dooku, or his master, Darth Sidious kill my creation,"

I nodded till he mentioned Dooku's master, "You met him? Dooku's master I mean,"

"Not in person before. But when Dooku hired me I began keeping taps on him. Just in case the guy or his master ever betrays me," Kane explained.

I had to admit that was pretty smart to do. I guess we both didn't trust Dooku, "I got all the information I needed on him, his master, and everything that would ruin their little plan,"

"What plan? And who is his master?" I asked.

"No no Jyun we both know you didn't come here for that now did you? You came here for something else," I soon remembered why I did come here and would have to find out what Kane knows later.

"Fine, I came here because I think you know something that has been going on these last few weeks. Involving three assassins named Long Spear, Swift Knife, and Stone Heart," I saw Kane's reaction when I mentioned the three names. I knew he knew something, but the question is what was it?

"So, Dooku found them. I knew it, I just didn't think he was stupid enough to use them," Kane said as he laughed again.

"What do you mean? Who are they? And why is it I don't remember who they are?" Kane looked at me and got up as he approached me.

"You remember?" Kane asked as he stared at me closely just inches away from the force shield.

"No, I saw it happening through one of them. How you used me to capture them to get Sherri back, how there used to be more of them but those three killed them all, and how you erased my memory of the encounter," I said explaining everything to Kane, "Who are they Kane and why did you make me forget?"

Kane's expression turned to sadness as he got up and sat down on his chair, "I didn't want to tell you the truth till you were ready. I guess now that you remember and saw what they are capable of you need to know,"

"Tell me then," I asked wanting to know who these kids were.

Kane sighed and stared at me, "When I first created you I knew I had perfected a great warrior. But I also wanted to have a backup just in case. So I created several more clones from your own DNA and made more like you,"

"What? Yo-you cloned me?" I was shocked that Kane created more of me.

"At first yes, but they were unstable. So I created more, but with different genes so they weren't you by appearance, but by blood," Kane explained some more, "There were many, but half died due to being unstable, others by being mentally unbalanced, and others who were abominations. But finally I managed to create some that were stable enough for the training,"

I listened in on Kane's story and paid attention to everything he told me, "Three proved to be perfect, but there were flaws to them. I noticed it when I made a simulation of them hunting in a city. They killed their target, but the way they did it was different than your way Jyun. Another was they killed civilians who were unarmed or who saw them. And the one flaw major flaw they had was that they had no remorse for what they did,"

"Isn't that what you wanted? A perfect killing machine?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I wanted someone who could kill and fight the best. But not someone who murders anything and everyone," Kane continued, "They were meant to be your backup and follow your orders. But they disobeyed many of mine and tried to kill everyone in the facility. So when they escaped I used you to capture them so that I could lock them away so they wouldn't be a problem anymore. But it seems Dooku must have found them,"

"Wait they were at the lab where you made me? How come? And why did you make me forget?"

Kane sighs, "I was preparing to send them somewhere else, but it seems when Dooku killed me and send you off somewhere he found them. I wished he didn't use them at all they weren't ready,"

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you make me forget?" I asked demanding to know why he made me forget everything that happened to them.

"Because if I told you then you would have tried to save them, especially who they are to you," Kane said as he got some more water.

"After all they did they are nothing to me," I said not caring who they were after all the trouble they did.

"That's rather harsh thing to say to them Jyun," Kane drank some more water and sat down on his chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what Kane meant.

"You still didn't figure it out. How they have some similar appearances to you, how they fight like you, and what I said earlier about using your DNA," I didn't know what Kane meant till he finally told me the truth, "They're not just clones Jyun, they are yours,"

My eyes widened in shock by what Kane just said, "Wh-what?"

"They are your children,"

**So the three assassins are Jyun's kids. How many did not see this coming? If those of you who knew this was coming then congrats and you get a cookie with milk. For those who didn't and said you saw it coming then you don't get a cookie. But a cracker, they're the same unless you don't like them.**

**Okay thanks for those who left reviews. I appreciate it and glad you liked the chapters. Also sorry for not updating so soon classes and everything, it takes a lot of time out, and it's a pain in the ass. **

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone. **


	13. Demon Children

**Good morning everyone I'm back and now we get to the explanation of Jyun's kids. Yes in the last chapter it was revealed by Kane that his children were in fact the three assassins Stone Heart aka Marcus, Swift Knife aka Megan, and Long Spear aka Matt. Now we're going to find out how the insane scientist Kane managed to created these three assassins from Jyun.**

**Also if the explanation is not good sorry, it sounded good in my mind. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Demon Children**

_Sherri's apartment (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with Sherri, Jennifer, and Lux as we were looking over some of Roland Kane's notes to see if we can find out anything about these assassins and if there is anything we can use to find them. So far we found nothing. Sherri and Jennifer left to go to the _Nightshroud_ to see if there was anything there that can help them.

Padme asked us to leave her alone since she needed some alone time. We wanted to help her, but with all that just happened I couldn't blame her. My master was locked up at the Jedi temple and I had no idea what was going to happen to him, but whatever it was made me worry. I knew that some of the Jedi in the temple knew what he did and if he ever was free of the charges no one would see him the same way they did before again.

"Ahsoka you okay?" I faced Lux who looked worried. I tried my best to smile and nodded my head.

"I'm fine Lux, don't worry," I didn't want Lux to worry about me.

Lux wasn't convinced. He knew what was bothering Ahsoka and wanted to help her, "Ahsoka, I know your worried about your master. You can talk to me about this, I want to help,"

I sighed and figured Lux would ask me that I sat down on the couch and responded, "Lux this is something I want to try to handle on my own. You wouldn't understand,"

"Your right I probably wouldn't," Lux sat down next to me, "But I can try. I know you care for your master and you feel betrayed that he did these horrible crimes. Still you shouldn't shun yourself for what happened,"

"Lux it's just. He's my master," I lowered my head as I still couldn't believe my master would do something so horrible, "It's like everything he taught me was all a lie. Now I'm worried that everything I learned from him will cause me to do something as bad as what he did,"

"You're not your master Ahsoka. You're a good person and you have proven that time and time again," Lux took my hand and I lifted my head, "You have us and we'll help you get through this okay?"

I smiled and nodded to Lux, "Thank Lux," Lux brought me close to him and he hugged me.

I returned the hug as Lux patted my back, "We're here for you Ahsoka no matter what,"

We heard the door slide opened and we saw Jyun coming in, "Oh hey Jyun how did it go with the _talk_?"

Jyun didn't say anything. He probably didn't notice Lux and I hugging. I got up and walked over towards to Jyun. I could sense something was bothering him. I wondered what Kane said to him and if Jyun was okay.

"Jyun, you all right?" I asked as Jyun snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go get some sleep,"

I looked out the window and saw it was still daylight, "Jyun, what did Kane tell you?"

Jyun kissed me on the cheek and tried to smile, "It's okay Ahsoka look I'll explain everything later. Right now I just want to sleep, okay?"

I wanted to know what was bothering Jyun. But I knew he would eventually tell me, "Okay well we're here if you need us,"

Jyun nodded and left the room. I sighed and wish he told me what happened. Lux approached me also concern for Jyun, "Think he's okay?"

I looked at Lux and shook my head, "I don't know Lux. I hope so,"

_Jyun's room (Jyun's pov)_

I sat in my room thinking about what Kane told me. I couldn't believe what he told me, but then again he had no reason to lie to me about this. I looked outside my room and remembered all that he told me everything. I remember sitting there as he told me everything about what he did and how those three monsters were actually my own kids.

_Flashback (Kane's pov)_

_When I found out about the Yautja I decided to continue much work on them. I was in my lab when you were being cloned from the youngling that Count Dooku got me. I knew you would one day be what I had worked hard to create. But I also was a man who had a backup plan. So I decided to try and create more of you._

_I needed to wait though in order for you to be grown up a bit before I could get started. Once you were old enough I used your DNA in order to create many different clones. In a way they were your children Jyun. I created at least hundreds of clone children all different appearances, gender, and personalities. But they all had something in common they all had your DNA._

_Unfortunately we had suffered many problems with the clones. Some were unstable both physically and mentally. The physical ones they're bodies died out on them, some became mentally unstable, and some well didn't make it outside the pod. But I soon found three children who managed to stay alive and show off promising abilities like you Jyun._

_I trained them the same way you were trained only they were forced to train in harder conditions than you were put through. I also wanted to see what would happen if I didn't give them someone like Sherri who took care of you and treated you like her own. They showed they depended on each other and worked well as a team._

_This made them as strong as you and as dangerous as you. One day however I soon learned that despite all their accomplishments they showed a side of themselves I didn't see. Two of them killed off many of the other subjects. One ripped the hearts out of them and the other ripped their heads off. The third killed others either all unarmed or injured._

_I tried to get them under control, but they were becoming a big problem. I tried to have them killed during their training, but they managed to survive somehow. So when they broke out I used you to help me capture them so I could seal them up. Of course I had to relocate Sherri somewhere since I knew you cared for her._

_Once I had them captured I had to erase your memory of what happened. If you knew what they were and who they were then I was afraid you would have gone to save them. So I did what I had to do. I sealed them away. I sealed them away for the good of the people and yourself Jyun, some things are meant to be forgotten._

_Flashback ended (Jyun's pov)_

I opened my eyes and sighed as I was I was on my bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was late. I got up and it was night outside. I sighed and knew no matter how much I didn't want to believe I knew Kane was right about everything.

I understood what Marcus said, but I knew Kane was right. He had a right to lock them up. All three of them have murdered so many lives without mercy or remorse. They need to be stopped and I have to be the one who must…no will stop them. I looked myself in the mirror and knew right now I can't beat them. But I knew someone who could.

I grabbed my belongings and headed out of my room. As I did I saw Ahsoka on the couch sleeping, I walked over towards her. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew I couldn't leave without talking to her about this. I sat down next to her and stroke her cheek. I saw she was starting to wake up.

"Jyun?" Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Is everything okay?"

"Not really, listen we need to talk," I said hoping Ahsoka will understand what I decided.

Ahsoka looked behind Jyun and saw a bag, "Jyun, where are you going?"

I took her hand and decided to get this over with, "Ahsoka, I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe. But when I lost to Stone Heart made me realize that I won't be able to protect you, unless I do something,"

"Jyun, where are you going with this?" Ahsoka asked worried for Jyun.

"Ahsoka, I need to go. I need to get stronger in order to protect you and everyone. Please don't try to talk me out of this. I know you're going to tell me that I'm already strong, but it's not enough," I didn't want Ahsoka to try and talk me out of this since I knew she would, "I love you Ahsoka and I don't want to lose you if they kill you-

"I understand," Ahsoka said interrupting Jyun.

"And I want to…wait what?" I asked confused by what Ahsoka said.

"Jyun, I said I understand. Look Sherri told me what you were planning on doing and although I don't like it. I know this is something you need to do," Ahsoka kissed me on the cheek and placed her head on my chest, "I love you Jyun and I support your decision just promise me you won't come back different,"

I held Ahsoka close and nodded, "I'll be different, but I won't change the man who you fell in love with,"

Ahsoka smiled and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss and we kept our kiss going for as long as we wanted it to go. We broke the kiss after a few minutes and I went over to grab my things, "Jyun, come back in one piece okay?"

"For you my angel of course," I soon left the apartment and sighed knowing this was something neither one of us wanted. But I knew I needed to do this. I headed out to the garage and grabbed my speeder. I soon took off and headed towards my ship.

_Jedi temple (Obi Wan's pov)_

I was with Master Windu and Yoda as we wait for Madam Jocasta to reveal to us what Jason Riley send us. As we wait we discussed about our plan on locating the assassins and what our plan is to capture them.

"We could try sending the commando clones and two of our own to try and capture them. Shouldn't be too hard to capture two of them right?" Master Windu asked as he gave his plan idea.

"Hmmmm took out many clones young Jyun did with ease. Send more even our own against these assassins, fail I sense they will," Master Yoda said not wanting to send many clones or their own Jedi to fight the assassins. Even if both sides are the elite.

"I agree, I have seen how good Jyun was in a fight. These assassins are as strong as him and more dangerous," I remembered my encounter with Jyun and how he defeated me in battle, "If we're going to defeat these assassins we need a plan,"

"Master Yoda it's ready," Madam Jocasta said to the three masters.

"Thank you Madam Jocasta," Master Yoda said thanking Madam Jocasta as she left the room.

"Now let's see what young Riley found that got him killed," all three masters began looking over the things that Riley found out and all three were shocked by what they found.

"Inform the council about this we must," Master Windu left the room to inform the council, "Master Kenobi find Jyun we must. Need him for this we will,"

I nodded in agreement and left the room to try to find Jyun.

_Hanger Bay (Normal pov)_

Sherri and Jennifer were going over some things involving on the ship the _Nightshroud_. They were trying to locate where the assassins Stone Heart and Swift Knife were. Jennifer was also making a special program that would keep the assassins from hacking into their systems again. Sherri was not going to let those assassins hack her systems again and make her look pathetic.

"I checked many of the outer rims of the Separatist home worlds, but there is no sign of the assassins," Jennifer said reporting in with her progress.

"What about Dooku's ship? Didn't you say his ship was missing?" Sherri remembered Jennifer mentioning how Dooku's solar ship was missing after his death.

"Yes, but I can't seem to locate it. Normally a droid flies it and that would help me track it," Jennifer lowered her head and sighed, "However, I can't seem to track it which means they must be flying it themselves,"

Sherri sighed, "And I assume they got rid of anything that would help us track them down,"

Jennifer nodded. She wanted to help her friends find these assassins and make them pay for what they did, but now that they have gone rogue there is no telling what they will do or where they went. The only way to find them is to wait for them to make their move. Jennifer noticed Jyun heading towards the ship and had some bags with him.

"Sherri," Jennifer pointed to Jyun. Sherri got up and headed towards Jyun.

"Jyun, is everything okay?"

Jyun nodded and sets his bags down, "Sherri I need to tell you something,"

"What is it? Oh wait don't tell me you broke up with Ahsoka right?" Sherri asked.

"What? No of course, not we didn't break up," Sherri sighed in relief.

"Oh good if you did then I would be upset with you, but if she broke up with you I would be upset with her," Sherri said having ideas on what she would do to Ahsoka if she hurt Jyun.

"Sherri be quiet please this is important," Sherri looked surprised and could see Jyun looked serious.

"What is it?" Sherri asked.

"I need to take my starfighter to Rhen Var," Jyun said.

"Why?" Sherri asked confused on why Jyun would want to go to the planet where he was made.

"It's important, remember our talk yesterday?" Jyun mentioned.

Sherri remembered it and understood what Jyun wanted, "All right, but you sure about this? Does Ahsoka know?"

Jyun nodded his head, "Yes she does,"

Sherri sighs and hugs Jyun, "All right, just be careful okay?"

Jyun nods and returns the hug, "I'll be fine don't worry,"

_Jedi Temple (Anakin's pov)_

I was on the floor of my prison cell look up at the ceiling. I sighed and looked at the handcuffs the council had put on me. I knew these would keep me from using the force. Not that it mattered since I had no intention of escaping. They also took away my lightsaber and had some guars keep an eye on me.

I knew the council was taking no chances with me since they were worried I would try to escape. I couldn't, I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to see Padme again. I couldn't risk taking her with me since the Republic needs her, the people need her. The chancellor came by earlier to give me some words of hope saying he would speak to the council about dropping the charges.

He knew about what I did when I told him long ago. He understood and told me it wasn't my fault that it was the Tusken Raiders. Just like it was with Long Spear. However, after what I did to Long Spear using my anger to kill him and those Raiders with no mercy, I knew it wasn't their fault. It was mine.

I didn't tell the chancellor this though and I knew if by some miracle he did get the council to drop the charges. They wouldn't let me back into the fighting and they would keep an eye on me. As for Ahsoka, I sighed and figured they probably would find her a new master since I failed her as her mentor.

The doors slide opened and in came Ahsoka. She got the guards to leave and approached me, "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"I was called by the council to come here. I don't know why, but they are in a meeting so I had time to come see you,"

I figured they are probably discussing about what they were going to do with Ahsoka, "Well glad to see Ahsoka, how you doing snips?"

Ahsoka smiled a bit when her master called her by the nickname he called her when she became his padawan, "Same here master, so does Padme she misses you,"

"I miss her too," I sat up and looked at Ahsoka who I can sense was worried for me, "Heh I screwed up bad huh?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Master, how come you didn't tell me the truth?"

I sighed and knew she deserved the truth, "I didn't tell you because I was worried you would think of me differently and you wouldn't understand,"

"Master, I understand. You were mad at what they did to your mom, if they did the same to Jyun," Ahsoka almost let her anger get to her once when she found Jyun hurt on Naboo, but she kept her calm and learned to control her temper.

"It's different, she was my mother and I promised I would come back to save her. I failed her and I failed to keep my promise," I remembered my promise to her before I left with Qui-Gon long ago and how it broke my heart when I failed to keep it.

"Is that why you were always overprotective of me and Padme?" Ahsoka asked understanding why Anakin always kept looking out for her and was worried for her when she got in trouble.

I nodded, "I lost my mother, I didn't want to lose you or Padme. I love Padme and I love you like a little sister,"

Ahsoka smiled and removed the force shield. She approached her master and hugged him, "I love you too like an older brother master. But you can't always be there to protect us, you need to trust us, and have faith that we will be okay,"

I knew Ahsoka was right. There were times when I worried for Padme and Ahsoka that they would get hurt or worst on missions they go on alone. But they come back alive and make it through no matter the danger. Still it's hard for me to sit by and do nothing while they are in danger. But then I remembered when Ahsoka came back from surviving the Trandoshans and how she did against them, including saving the younglings, and making it back alive.

"It will be hard for me to do that Ahsoka, but I will try," I returned the hug and hoped Ahsoka will be okay with me not around, "You better get going snips. You don't want to keep the council waiting,"

Ahsoka nodded and broke the hug, "Yeah, but I think I'll wait a bit since chancellor Palpatine left the council chamber,"

"Yeah? How did it go?" I asked wondering how he did with the council.

"Not well, he looked mad, which means I assume he didn't do well against them," Ahsoka explained.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah,"

Ahsoka bowed her head before Anakin and left the cell as she activated the shield, "Goodbye master and thanks for everything,"

I returned the bow and smiled, "Goodbye Ahsoka and may the force be with you,"

Ahsoka soon left the room and wiped some tears from her eyes. She hoped the council didn't send Anakin away. That was all she could do is hope. Along with hoping Jyun comes back alive and as himself. She didn't want to lose two people she cares about.

_Council Chamber (Normal pov)_

"In agreement we are then?" Master Yoda said as the council members nodded their heads.

"All right then, we'll send Master Kenobi, Master Luminara, her padawan Barriss Offee, and Ahsoka Tano to the planet to stop these assassins before it's too late," Master Windu said.

"Are we sure we should be doing this? I have worked with Padawan Tano in the past and I still think she needs to learn more things before she is ready," Master Luminara said.

"Indeed, but I feel she is ready for this. We should give her a chance," Master Plo said.

"I agree, but I'm concern about how this whole thing with her master has affected her," Master Luminara showing her concerns, "And I sense her master's influence may have been passed on to her,"

"True, but under the face of danger she has managed to keep her cool. She even used all she learned to help bring us back the two younglings who were taken from us, even surviving against the Trandoshans," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said reminding the council of Ahsoka's encounter with the Trandoshans.

"I agree, but the question is should we be worried her master's influence might have affected her?" Master Adi Gallia said.

"Hmmmm understand your concerns we do Master Gallia, but risk it we must," Master Yoda said.

"A big risk, but we'll deal with that later. Right now we need to deal with this problem with the assassins before our problem becomes bigger," Master Windu said as the other council members agreed.

The doors opened and Ahsoka Tano came into the room looking nervous, "Um you wanted to see me masters?"

"Come in padawan much we have to discuss with you, little time unfortunately we have though," Master Yoda said as Ahsoka came in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Padawan do you know why we summoned you here?" Master Windu asked.

"I assume it's something important?" Ahsoka guessed.

"Yes it is. We finally broke through the code that Jason Riley send us," Master Plo said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Ahsoka asked curious on what Jason send to the council that was important.

"It is the location of a secret Separatist base the Separatist made or rather one that Roland Kane had created," Ahsoka sighed in annoyance knowing that Kane had something to do with this, but paid attention as Master Windu continued explaining, "It seems Kane found something deep within the planet that no one not even the ones who inhabit it knew about,"

"What was it?" Ahsoka asked wondering what Kane found.

"A temple," Master Luminara explained, "A temple that was there long before the great galactic war and a temple made by the creatures that helped create Jyun,"

Ahsoka was shocked to hear that the Yautja created a temple on a planet that was as old as the Jedi, "What was it that Kane found?"

"Unsure we are, but know that the Separatist found it, and have been using it to create an army. An army of the same creatures your master and yourself encountered," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said as Ahsoka realized what creatures the council meant.

"But how? I thought they were wiped out,"

"Not sure we do. Know we do that the Separatist planned to unleash them should they come close to losing the war," Master Yoda explained.

Ahsoka couldn't believe that the Separatist were stupid enough to keep those creatures around. She knew they were dumb by bringing back the blue shadow virus, but using those creatures as soldiers is the dumbest thing they ever did.

"Need you, Master Kenobi, Master Luminara, and her padawan to go stop them," Master Yoda said as he gave one reason for why Ahsoka was summoned.

"Why me?" Ahsoka asked confused on why the council asked her to help with this mission.

"Know them you do. Fought them you have before and help us you can against them," Master Yoda knew they could have gotten Jyun to help them, but Master Kenobi couldn't find him, and Sherri informed Yoda that Jyun took off to find something to help them.

Ahsoka was unsure about this. She knew Jyun could have been perfect for this mission, but she knew he took off to get stronger. Her master was under arrest and she knew Rex along with his men would need help against these creatures.

"I accept,"

The council all stood up and surrounded Ahsoka igniting their lightsabers. Ahsoka didn't know what was going on, but figured it out as the masters lowered their lightsabers, but kept them pointed at her.

"Step forward padawan," Ahsoka walked near Master Yoda and got on one knee, "Ahsoka Tano, by the right of council, by the will of the force, dub thee we do," Master Yoda sliced off Ahsoka's padawan bead, "Knight of the Republic,"

Ahsoka was shocked that the council made her a knight. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. She didn't think they would make her a knight so soon and at a young age. She was happy, but sad that her master wasn't here to see her as a knight.

"Now go on this mission as a knight and as a guardian of the Force to help us bring peace. But to also help put an end to this threat to the Republic and to the people," Master Yoda said as Ahsoka nodded her head accepting her role as a knight.

"Where are we going, Master Yoda?"

"To the planet where it all began for our enemies long ago, the planet where the darkness began, the home world of our enemies, Korriban,"

_Korriban (Stone Heart's pov)_

My sister and I arrived to the planet of Korriban where we sensed the darkness of the dark side. We loved it. This was our new home and it was perfect for us. We got a reading on where the Separatist secret facility was. We punched in the codes we got from Count Dooku and made sure tin head Grievous was nowhere near the facility.

We could kill him with ease, but we would deal with him later. Once the code got us through the defenses the Separatist had up we landed outside a destroyed temple. We left the ship and put on our cloaks as we entered the temple. We saw many destroyed statues and parts of the temple in rubble.

We were soon surrounded by Commando, Super, and regular battle droids as they all aimed their weapons at us, "Who are you?" One of the droids asked.

Swift Knife smiled and activated a small device that caused the droids to shut off, "The new owners. Don't bother showing us around we'll do it ourselves,"

We found the elevator and entered. Swift Knife hacked into the elevator and had us go to the main level. As the elevator took us down we looked out through the see-through glass behind us as we saw nothing but dirt for a few minutes. But then we saw underneath the entire city of the once great Sith empire a huge temple. We smiled and knew this was the temple we were looking for and what lies inside is what will secure us victory.

"Soon brother revenge will be ours," I said to myself knowing that our day of vengeance is coming soon.

**Okay thanks for those who left reviews. I appreciate it and glad you liked the chapters. Also sorry for not updating so soon classes and everything, it takes a lot of time out, and it's a pain in the ass.**

**Also hope everyone liked me making Ahsoka a knight. I figured with Anakin out that the council would make Ahsoka a knight or assigned her with someone else. Like Obi Wan for example. But nah I decided to go with her as a knight. Also hope everyone liked the ending, there will be more in the future if I can get done my classes.**

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone.**


	14. Returning Home

**Good day everyone I'm back and in the last chapter we had Ahsoka become a Jedi Knight, Jyun left to find himself, and we find out the planet the assassins went to is the home planet of the Sith, Korriban. I hope everyone will like this chapter as much as they did with the last one. **

**Also if the explanation in the last chapter wasn't good about the assassins, then sorry, it sounded good in my mind. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone. **

**Returning home**

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at the Jedi temple in the war meeting room where I was with Master Yoda, Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Luminara, and Barriss. We were all in the room looking over the information Madam Jocasta was able to get thanks to Jason Riley. I tried my best to pay attention, but I kept thinking about what happened earlier.

The council made me into a Jedi Knight. I couldn't believe it. I was happy that I became a knight. Though I wish it was on better terms and my master was there. It didn't feel right, but there was nothing I could do. It was the choice of the council to make me into a knight and I hope with this position I could help my master not get thrown in prison somehow.

"According to the information we got before the rise of the dark Jedi left the order and enslaved the Sith people there was a huge temple that was build," Master Windu explained, "The temple was build by the Sith people, but there was no information about it because it was made 100 years before the dark Jedi arrived,"

"Used it was for hunting and other traditions it was used for. Abandoned long ago unsure we are, all we know is that Rolland Kane found it he did," Master Yoda said as he mentions Kane's name, which got me a bit mad.

"What did he do inside the temple?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Nothing, he took information about the temple and left the planet. However, it seems the Separatist found it and have been using it for a secret base headed by Dr. Nuvo Vindi," Master Windu showed the holo-picture of the Faust from Adana, Dr. Nuvo Vindi who helped bring back the blue shadow virus.

"I take it the Separatist are making a virus?" I asked having bad memories of the blue shadow virus.

"No, they are using him to help create something to control these," Master Windu revealed the hologram form of a Xenomorph.

I couldn't believe it. They were alive. I thought Jyun had killed them all. I wondered how the Separatist got their hands on those things and what they are planning on using them for.

"Ahsoka, you and your master had encountered these things before. What can you tell us about them that you didn't report in to the council?" Everyone faced me and I really wish I had my master with me since I was getting a bit nervous.

"Okay well I do know is that they are very smart. They adapt and can find a way into any facility. Even through air ducts or even beneath the floor," I explained remembering all about these things, "I also know is that close combat is not a wise move to do since their blood becomes acid when you cut or shoot them. They are quick, strong, and took out many of the clones with ease,"

"You mentioned they had a queen right?" Barriss asked.

"Right, the queen is bigger than the soldiers and can be very aggressive. She lays the eggs and the soldiers find hosts for the eggs so there would be more of them," I rubbed my between my stomach and chest remembering how I had one in me, but thanks to Jyun and Sherri they got it out.

"We believe they are using the planet to create an army of these Xenomorphs and they're plan we believe is to unleash them onto the galaxy," Master Windu said.

"And they brought Vindi to help them learn how to control these things," Master Luminara said guessing why the Separatist brought Vindi back.

"They can't," everyone looked at me again, "These things are too dangerous and I doubt the Separatist found anything to control these things,"

"Agree we do, reason why we asked you for this mission we have," Master Yoda said, "Believe the knowledge you have on these things will help defeat them,"

"Thank you masters and I won't let you down," I hope I don't since this will be my first mission as a Jedi Knight.

"You'll all leave in a few hours. Inform the clones about this so they will be ready," Master Windu said as Kenobi and Luminara nodded.

"And may the force be with all of you," We all left the room and I headed towards to see my master to tell him the news and hope he can help me with this problem.

_Rhen Var (Jyun's pov)_

Rhen Var, it's been a long time since I've been here. I never thought I would come back here after all this time. My ship was equipped with a cloaking device that would keep the Separatist who control the planet from finding out I'm coming.

Once I got passed the blockade I headed towards where Kane's old lab used to be. Luckily for me the Separatist seem to have given up on the place. My ship's scanners couldn't detect any droids and there didn't appear to be any base nearby. I landed near the base and had the ship's cloaking stay on. I got out of my ship and headed inside the base.

I wore my coat that covered my Yautja armor suit. As I made it to the entrance I stopped when I remembered coming through here before. I remembered coming through here after I had finished training on a different planet that Kane send me to. I remember the horrors that bastard put me through and how much pain I had to go through just to stay alive. I swore when I left I wouldn't come back here, but now I had no choice. I stepped inside and headed deep into the base.

I made it towards the base and saw that the doors weren't closed. The power to the place must have been shut off before they could close. I went inside and saw that the place was a mess. The computer panels were destroyed, the equipment was either ripped or was gone, and the window that looked out into the arena where I was forced to compete in was gone too.

I walked over and looked down towards the arena where I once had to fight for my life growing up here. I found a way down and made my way to the middle of the arena. I sighed and remembered all the fights I was in. Against Rancors, Wampas, and other dangerous creatures, the one though I will always remember is when I fought the Yautja whose blood runs through my veins.

I remembered fighting the Yautja here and how we both fought to the death. I can still remember how I defeated him and how I set him free from being controlled by Kane. I was happy to have helped him, but I still hated fighting him thank sto Kane. I shook my head and refocused on why I was here. I needed to find what will help me regain my Yautja side. The question is how?

As I walked around I looked down and saw a red light. I tried to stop, but my foot passed through it triggering an alarm. My wrist blades extended from my wrist gauntlet and I activated my lightsaber as I looked around to see what the alarm was announcing too.

I figured it must be droids, but soon I saw the doors sliding open and out came a large Rancor who had machine parts attached to it. Half of it's body was machine and the other part looked like the body was decaying. The creature stared at me and growled.

"Don't know if you're the work of Kane or Dooku," I got into fighting position, "Either way you're going to die the same way as your buddies in the past,"

_Coruscant (Lux's pov)_

I was in Sherri's apartment with Sherri who came back without Jennifer as she looked worried, "Sherri is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah um everything is fine don't worry," Sherri walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of wine.

"You sure? Where's Jyun and Jennifer?" I asked a bit concern on what happened as I saw Sherri pour herself some wine in her glass.

"Jennifer is with Padme and Jyun," Sherri hesitated as she drank some wine then slammed the glass down, "He went to Rhen Var,"

I approached Sherri and I saw she looked very concern for Jyun, "What's on Rhen Var?"

"His home," I raised an eyebrow confused on what she said, "It's where he was made and that's where he went. He's hoping there would help him find a way to defeat Stone Heart,"

I remembered Jyun fighting Stone Heart and how he lost to him. Still why would he go there? "Sherri what does he hope to find there that could help him?"

Sherri stopped pouring herself another glass and sat down. She motioned Lux to do the same and explained, "Ever since Jyun came back to us he feels that he has lost the part of him that helped him survive against many enemies. He feels it's because of losing that side of him is why he lost and he went back to Rhen Var to find that side of him again,"

I kept silent as I took in what Sherri said. I knew some things about Jyun and that the side of him I assume was the hunter side that made him a successful fighter. If he left because he lost that side of him then going back to where he first learned to use that side of him might be a good thing. Still I wished he didn't go alone since if the assassins returned we were going to need his help.

"I know he needs to do this Lux, but I still feel he didn't go alone," Sherri was worried for Jyun since she was worried he would come back different or not come back at all.

"Sherri he'll be back don't worry. I may have only known Jyun for a little while, but I can tell he's not the kind of guy who runs from a fight," I knew Jyun would come back, for his friends, and for Ahsoka, "He'll be back and I have no doubt for everyone he cares for he'll come back the same man you all care for,"

Sherri smiled and hugged Lux, "You remind me of your mother. She has a way with words and knows how to cheer someone up, thank you,"

I returned the hug and nodded, "Your welcome and thank you Sherri," I sighed and remembered how my mother always found a way to cheer me up when I was sad, "I miss her,"

Sherri broke the hug and stared at Lux, "I know, but I'm sure she is glad your okay. I know she cared for you a lot and would do anything to keep you safe. You'll make a great senator like her Lux,"

I nodded and knew I wanted to be a senator like my mother. I knew it would be tough, but I was going to follow my mother's footstep and become a senator. Not of Raxus, but to my true home.

"Now then, mind helping me to bed. This wine was a little stronger than I thought it would be," Sherri almost passed out till Lux helped her up.

"Come on Sherri off to bed," I helped Sherri to her bed and would come back later to throw away the wine since alcohol is something a genius like Sherri should take.

_Rhen Var (Normal pov)_

Back on Rhen Var Jyun was seen thrown towards the wall hard as the Rancor continued trying to kill him. Earlier in the fight Jyun tried to kill the creature using his weapons, but the creature was fast, and quick to dodge the attacks Jyun unleashed. His weapons soon became useless against the creature as it took control of the fight.

Jyun couldn't believe how this thing took control so quickly. He tried to fight the creature using his speed and strength, but when Jyun tried to out-speed the creature and punch it Jyun yelled in pain. He got hit by the creature's huge fist and he hit the wall hard. Jyun held his injured hand as it felt like it broke. He has punched Rancors before and it never hurt, but now he truly sees he has lost his Yautja side which gave him his strength.

Jyun got up and panted as the creature approached him. Jyun backed away and tried to come up with a new plan. He knew that this creature was too strong for him and was running out of time. Jyun looked around to find anything that he thinks could help him on this mission. He looked up and saw a boulder that was tipping over.

Jyun saw his chance and shot his wrist blades at the creature hitting it in the eye. The creature roared and was now pissed off as Jyun took off running with the creature following him. Jyun threw a smart disc at the boulder causing it to fall. Jyun got into position as he carefully aimed where the boulder was falling towards.

As the creature approached him, Jyun jumped out of the way, but before he got away the creature slashed him across the chest cutting through the armor. Jyun screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, before the creature could attack the boulder landed on top of the creature killing it. However, before Jyun could see the death of the creature he saw more rocks falling down towards him. Jyun took cover as the falling rocks landed on him engulfing him in a pile of rubble.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with Barriss going over some of the things for our mission and I was explaining to her about the Xenomorphs. Master Luminara and Kenobi were speaking with some of the council about bringing in someone to help them get into the facility on Korriban. I was nervous about this mission since I heard that Korriban was strong with the dark side. I was concern that the dark side on the planet might affect us and turn us.

Master Kenobi explained as long as we kept our emotions in check and focused on the mission that we would be okay. A good thing my master wasn't coming since that place would affect him a lot.

"So Ahsoka we should avoid close combats if we fight those creatures?" Barriss asked.

I nodded, "Only if there are many of them. If it's one on one then just be careful how you kill them and not get close when you do cut one up,"

"Got it, I still can't believe there are creatures like these in the galaxy," Barriss said still in disbelief that these things exist.

"I know, but come on we have seen many strange things in this galaxy that dealing with these Xenos shouldn't be any different," from dealing with parasite mind controlling worms to what happened on Mortis. I'm no longer surprised by anything we might find in the galaxy.

Just then Master Kenobi approached us both, "Have you learned what you needed for the mission Barriss?"

Barriss nodded, "Yes Master Kenobi. Ahsoka helped me learned a lot about these Xenomorphs and what we should look out for,"

"Good, anyways the council decided we should bring someone along for this mission. Someone who knows about the facility and knows how to get in undetected," I figured Master Kenobi was talking about Sherri since she could hack into any Separatist facility with Jennifer's help.

"Who is it Master Kenobi?" Barriss asked.

"Rolland Kane," It became silent around the three of us as I began cussing in my mind from the decision the council made.

"We're bringing Kane along? Master that's not a good idea," I protested this idea knowing Kane would double cross us first chance he got.

"I know that Ahsoka and I was against the idea myself. However, Sherri informed me that her equipment on hacking into any Separatist base disappeared and Jennifer was still working on a program to keep Swift Knife from hacking into her," I remembered that Jyun left with the ship and I knew Swift Knife hacked into many of our computer counsel in the past, even to Sherri.

"And the chancellor is okay with this?" Barriss asked.

"Not really, he is busy dealing with the problem at the senate about the death of Count Dooku and how the Separatist blames the Republic for it," Master Kenobi reminded us of Dooku being killed and how it upset many Separatist people because of how he died.

"Soooo we just took Kane without the chancellor knowing about it?" I asked a bit surprised the council made this move.

"I'm sure he'll understand and if we told him about this problem on Korriban it would only cause him more problems to deal with," Master Kenobi said.

"So, how many ships are we taking on this mission?" Barriss asked.

"Just one and we're only taking a small group of clones with us," Obi Wan explained, "We go in, plant the bombs, and destroy the facility,"

"Sounds easy, but then again every plan we make that sounds easy, ends up being a challenge,"

"True, but perhaps this time it will turn out differently," I rolled my eyes knowing that might not be true.

"What about the assassins?" Barriss asked remembering that the assassins were heading to Korriban.

"We believe they are on Korriban already. If they are then we will have to confront them," Obi Wan wanted to avoid fighting the assassins, but if they are at the base then chances are they will run into them.

"Master do you think we can handle them? I confronted Swift Knife before, she is too dangerous to fight alone, and if Stone Heart managed to defeat Jyun then what will we do?" I asked hoping Master Kenobi has a plan in case Jyun didn't come back in time.

"Master Luminara and I will handle Stone Heart, while you and Barriss handle Swift Knife. Stay together and don't separate otherwise they'll take advantage," Obi wan explained on what to do against the assassins.

"Got it master," I looked behind and saw Sherri walking towards us and he didn't look happy.

"Good day Ms. Wilson," Master Kenobi said greeting Sherri.

"You stupid bastards," Obi Wan, Barriss, and I were surprised by Sherri's comments, "I'll deal with you and the council later on your decision involving releasing Kane. Right now I want a word with Ahsoka and her friend,"

"Sherri please understand were only," Sherri gave Obi Wan the cold stare as he felt a chill running up his spine, "Um I'll just go then,"

As soon as Obi Wan left Sherri turned to us, "All right look I'm not happy that they're sending you guys on this mission, but here," Sherri had a droid she brought by two containers.

"What's in them?" I asked.

"Open it up," Barriss and I opened the containers and saw inside new outfits. They were like ours except both were black colored, "Like them?"

"They look amazing," I pulled mine out, but felt they were a little heavy.

"I made them out of a special item that makes them strong enough to handle heat, acid, and sharp claws from piercing through," Sherri said as she explained the outfit, "They may feel heavy, but when you put them on they will feel light,"

"Thank you Ms. Wilson," Barriss said thanking Sherri.

"No problem, also here," Sherri handed us goggles and a small device, "These goggles will be able to help you see where the Xenos are hiding as these can detect the creatures body signature, which will have them illuminate in a green glow,"

"And the device?" I asked.

"That will help track the creatures and give an indication where they are," Sherri explained.

"Do the clones have these items?" I asked.

"I only made three, I didn't have time to make more," Sherri said explaining why didn't have more.

"I understand, we will make good on these items Ms. Wilson," Barriss said.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have some yelling to do to Kenobi and the council," Sherri marched off to have a word with the council.

"Think we should stop her?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah, you do that I'm going to go talk to Rex," I walked away knowing well not to get between Sherri and who she is pissed with.

_Rhen Var (Jyun's pov)_

I was buried beneath piles of rubble and I couldn't move. I was alive, but I knew I wasn't for much longer. I could feel the weight of the rubble trying to crush me. I managed to use my spear to stop one of the big boulders from crushing me, but the spear was soon breaking. It wouldn't be long before it breaks and I get crushed.

"Come on Jyun you can get out of this," I kept saying to myself, but no matter how many times I said it I couldn't move. My body was so tired and out of energy. I was starting to lose some air as I looked around to try and find a way out quickly. I didn't panic, if I did then I would be dead soon.

I tried to move, but again my body didn't respond. I soon began to feel lightheaded. I was losing air and soon began to pass out. I tried to keep myself awake, until I tried to sit up, and I hit my head hard and soon blacked out.

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

The chancellor of the Republic, Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious was in his office going over what had transpired. His apprentice Count Dooku was killed, the assassins have escaped, the Republic is framed making the Separatist look good, and his plan to turn Skywalker is failing.

He had hoped that killing Long Spear out of anger would help turn Skywalker some more. It worked, but he sensed Skywalker was still not close to turn as he had hoped. He wanted to use Dooku to help turn Anakin some more, but with him dead that will prove to be a problem. The chancellor went to see Skywalker and make him see the Jedi were going to send him to prison, that they longer trusted him, and that they took away his padawan.

Yet despite all that Skywalker didn't hate the Jedi. He admit he made his mistake and that he needed to pay for it. He explained that although he justified before why he killed the Tusken raiders, seeing his padawan, and Padme's reactions on what he did to Long Spear made Skywalker realize it was wrong.

The chancellor growled at this and left the room. He had hoped his words would get to Skywalker, but as of late they have been failing. Ever since that incident on Gildon he has been losing control of Skywalker. He wonders what happened and needs to figure it out soon so he can get control of Skywalker again.

Just then the chancellor received a message from his secure line from General Grievous. The chancellor put on his hood and closed the shades in his office as he took the message, "What is it Grievous?"

"Darth Sidious we have received report that the base on Korriban has been taken over by those assassins," the chancellor groaned hearing this, "Our droids are trying to hold the assassins back, but they're failing,"

"I should have had Dooku eliminate those creatures once the moment he found them," Sidious was now regretting having those assassins be alive.

"We also found out through an informant at the prison of the Republic that the Jedi are heading towards the planet," the chancellor was surprised by this news since he didn't know about this, "And it seems that the Jedi leading the attack are Kenobi, Luminara, Offee, and Tano,"

The chancellor was about to get mad at this, but soon realized something, "Obi Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes, it also seems they are bringing Roland Kane with them," the chancellor soon smiled hearing this.

"I see, General Grievous send your ships to surround the planet, but only after the Jedi are on it," Sidious said giving the orders to Grievous.

"Not confront them?" Grievous asked wondering why he wasn't going to attack the Jedi.

"Let the assassins deal with them. If they live then our little surprise will take care of the Jedi and then wipe them all out," Sidious explained knowing what was on the planet.

"Yes master," Grievous soon disappeared and the chancellor begins to laugh.

"When Skywalker hears that his former padawan and mentor have been killed then it will help him turn," the chancellor looked out the window, "And with Kane dead then the Jedi will never know about me or what I'm planning,"

**I hope everyone liked the chapter and liked what has occurred. Yep, the chancellor has a new plan, but will it succeed? And will Jyun survive or will he be dead? Who knows I guess you'll have to wait to find out right? **

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care, Happy Thanksgiving, enjoy the turkey, and goodbye everyone. **


	15. Purpose

**Good day everyone I'm back and in the last chapter we had Ahsoka become a Jedi Knight, Jyun left to find himself, and we find out the planet the assassins went to is the home planet of the Sith, Korriban. I hope everyone will like this chapter as much as they did with the last one. **

**Also if the explanation in the last chapter wasn't good about the assassins, then sorry, it sounded good in my mind. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone. **

**Purpose**

_The Twilight (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was onboard the _Twilight._ It's been some time since I have used the ship. My master gave it to me after I beat him in a bet. I fixed it up and with some help from Jyun we managed to make this rust-bucket into a fast and good ship. We were going to need it for our mission to Korriban.

Master Luminara and Kenobi were in the cockpit with Kane as they talked about the Separatist base. I was in the galley with Barriss as we were getting some food to eat. Rex and some of his men came along since they knew about the aliens and how they survived. I still didn't trust Kane coming with us. I knew he was up to something and I would be there if he tries anything.

"So Master Luminara thinks we should wear these masks that Sherri made for all of us to protect us from the facehuggers. Though not sure how these masks will…Ahsoka are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on Barriss.

"Oh sorry um the masks Sherri made them based on what she learned about the Xenomorphs. They can protect us and the masks also keep us from breathing into the atmosphere," I explained as I tried to make it sound like I was paying attention to Barriss.

"Because of the planet's atmosphere?" Barriss asked.

"No, because according to the information we got from Kane the Separatist shuts off any air from entering into the base. Only where they're containing the Xenos is where there is air," I remembered overhearing how the droids didn't want the aliens to escape so they made sure they didn't have any air to breathe if they got out.

"And Vindi is the only one who is wearing an oxygen suit to stay alive to continue with his work," Barriss said figuring that Vindi might have suggested the no air in the base idea since the droids don't need air.

"Yep, we have to be careful though. These Xenos are quick and will take any advantage they can to survive," I said as Barriss just stared at me, "What?"

"You're concern about Kane betraying us aren't you?"

I tried to sound like I wasn't thinking about that and keep Barriss from reading my thoughts, "Of course not. I know he's not dumb enough to do that. He needs us, especially if the assassins hate him,"

"He did say they weren't fond of him. Still I wonder why and how come he didn't use them like he tried to use Jyun," I nodded in agreement though I knew why Kane was hiding the truth.

"Who knows, I just hope the council know what they're doing," I knew they wouldn't do this unless they were sure of it. Though the way things have been going I'm not sure if the council knows what they're doing anymore.

"Have faith in the council Ahsoka. You can't have those kinds of doubts, especially when we arrive on Korriban," I sighed and knew Barriss was right.

The planet was once the home of the Sith. Not the Sith we know now they were once a species of red skin humanoid people till the dark Jedi who left the Jedi order found the planet and enslaved them. They took on the name of the Sith and made the planet into their own empire. Despite their extinction the planet still held a strong connection to the dark side, which if a Jedi is not careful could be bad for them.

I knew Barriss was right since if I allow these thoughts to cloud my focus or if I allow my anger to get the best of me it could lead me to the dark side. I wonder though how come the Sith or any of the Jedi knew about this temple and where the Separatist got their hands on a Xenomorph. It didn't make sense since Jyun killed them all. I guess we would find out our answers when we get there.

"Ahsoka can I ask you something?" I nodded my head wondering what was on Barriss's mind, "Are you…seeing someone?"

My heart stopped the moment Barriss asked me that question. It felt like time had just stopped and I got worried that Barriss had figured it out. I quickly regained my focus since I couldn't let Barriss figure out about Jyun or know about me with someone. I love Barriss as a friend, but I knew she would rat me out to her master if she knew the truth.

"O-of course not why would you think that?"

"Because I have seen you spend a lot of time with that Jake guy and now with Bonteri. I was just wondering if there was something going on between you and one of those guys," Barriss asked suspicious of Ahsoka.

"Barriss come on they're just my friends. It's nothing to worry about," I could tell Barriss seemed unconvinced, but I wasn't going to tell her the truth, at least not until I was sure she could keep the secret.

"All right, if you're just friends that's good," Barriss got up and put her hood back on, "I'm going to go check how far we are, you want to come?"

"No I'm just going to get some rest before we get there," Barriss nodded and left. I got up and locked the door then walked back to my bed. I pulled out my holo-pad and tried contacting Jyun.

Nothing, he wasn't responding. I was getting worried for Jyun, but I knew I needed to focus on the mission. I wish though I could talk to him. I knew I had to trust him, just like he trusts me. Still I hope when he comes back he doesn't change who he is. That was all I could do is wait, I hated it.

_(Unknown pov)_

I began to wake up as I groaned a bit. I didn't know where I was or if I was alive. I opened my eyes and saw I was outside. That was weird, but the good thing was I was alive. I sat up and saw that I was on top of some kind of temple. I looked around and wondered how I got here.

I then began noticing a group of hooded people surrounding me. I went for my lightsaber, but saw it was missing. I went for my wrist blades, but they were missing too. In fact my equipment and armor was gone. All I was wearing was a gray jeans and shirt with no sleeves. I heard a clicking and turned around to see another figure appear.

He was around my size, he looked to be bulky, and cracked his knuckles. I didn't know who this guy was, but he felt familiar to me, "Um excuse me, but uh where am I? Who are you?" The figure didn't say a word, no one did, "Um why am I here?"

"Why are you here?" the figures all said in unison.

"I asked you guys first," they didn't respond and it was starting to get annoying, "Look I didn't come here to cause trouble,"

"Then why are you here?" the figure in front of me asked.

"I came here to find something I lost," I explained hoping they would help.

"What is it?" the figure asked.

"It's um complicated," I decided to try asking to see who they were, "Listen I don't know who you guys are, but um my name is-

"Jyun," the figure interrupted me and surprised me knowing who I was, "We know what you seek and we know why you have come. The question is why are you here,"

"You just said you knew why I was…okay you know what never mind. Just tell me what you want," I asked getting more pissed at this guy.

"If you can defeat me in battle you will find the answer you seek, but if you lose then you will never leave this place alive," I looked around and saw the figures weren't going anywhere and this guy meant what he said. I scoffed and cracked my neck a bit, "All right, but don't blame me when I kill you,"

The figure threw me a staff and revealed one of his own, "Then let the test begin,"

The figure charged at me quickly almost catching me off guard. I blocked his attack and went on of the defensive as he tried to hit me with the staff. I did my best to block his attacks, but the guy was moving so fast and quick it was hard to get a reading on him. He threw the staff up and I made the mistake of looking up. He landed a low swift kick knocking me off my feet. He jumped up and grabbed the staff and tried to slam it into me.

I moved out of the way and kicked him, but he dodged it. I went on the offensive and tried to land some quick blows with my staff on the guy. He dodged them easily and it felt like he wasn't trying. I threw the staff at him and he knocked it away. I used that to deliver a jumping high kick. He grabbed my foot and slammed me to the ground hard. I managed to grab his cloak and reveal who he was.

As I got up grabbing my staff I looked behind and gasped when I saw who this guy was, "You're getting sloppy. We were never like that before," it was me. This guy was me, except his eyes were yellow, his body was all muscle, and his hair was like the Yautja.

_Coruscant (Padme's pov)_

I made it to the Jedi temple to see Anakin. I wanted to see him and talk to him. I knew the council would keep me from talking to him, but thanks to Jennifer I should be able to get in without them knowing I was in here.

"You sure about this senator? If you get caught then the Jedi will want some answers," Jennifer said worried about this.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. You ready?" Jennifer nodded and pressed a button on her wrist creating a bright light that covered Jennifer making her look like Master Plo Koon.

"I'm still not sure about this," Jennifer looked like and sounded like Plo Koon.

"It will be okay just make sure the guards are not around and that the security cameras are kept on loop," Jennifer groaned and nodded.

We entered the temple and headed towards where Anakin was locked up. Once we got to where he was Jennifer made her move getting the guards to leave Anakin's cell. I got close to where he was and activated the device Jennifer made that would make it look like nothing is going on in the room. A loop as Jennifer called it where all the people would see is the same thing over and over and over again.

I got into the cell and saw Anakin sleeping. I turned off the ray shields and approached him. I shook his shoulder a bit to try and get him to wake up, "Ani, wake up it's me,"

I saw Anakin waking up and face me, "Padme?" Anakin sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I um came to see you. I was worried about you," Anakin smiled and hugged me.

"I was worried about you too. I heard you didn't go to the meetings in the senate," I sighed and nodded.

"I couldn't go. After all that has been going on and with you. I'm not in the right state of mind to make any decisions," I knew if I went to the meetings in the senate I might do something that could end up being a mistake.

"Well I hope you get your head back in the game. The people need you," I knew Anakin was right. The people did need me, but I also needed Anakin.

"I know, I just feel that I want to help save you too," I felt Anakin holding me close and cradling me.

"I know, listen we both knew one day they would found out somehow. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. At first I was worried, but after my talk with Jyun," Anakin stroke my face and kissed my forehead, "As long as your okay then I have nothing to worry about, except of course for Ahsoka,"

"Oh you heard huh?" I remembered Sherri telling me the others took off to Korriban to stop the assassins from unleashing the Xenos, "And you're okay with Ahsoka going off to fight these things?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, but I knew I had to trust in Ahsoka to handle this on her own. At least she isn't going in alone and will be ready for these things,"

"And because Jyun is going with them right?" I asked.

"I hope so," Anakin sighed hoping Jyun would come back, "Think he'll find what he is looking for?"

I hugged Anakin and nodded, "I know he will, he has to,"

_(Jyun's pov)_

My fight with myself was not going as well as I thought it would. He was faster than me, stronger, and had a lot more stamina than me. I was out of breath and kept missing the times to dodge this guy's attacks. Why? I should know what he is going to do. He's me, at least I think he is.

He threw me across the floor and tried to hit me with his staff. I blocked it with mine, but he put so much pressure on his attack that he broke through my staff. His staff then hit me in the shoulder causing me to scream in pain. He picked me up and tried to punch me. I grabbed the fist and headbutted him.

I staggered a bit though and felt a little wobbly as his head was very hard. He gave me an uppercut and it send me flying. I fell to the ground and coughed up blood. The other me looked at me almost disappointed. He shook his head and paced around back and forth almost waiting for me to get up.

"You're pathetic, it's no wonder you lost to Stone Heart," I was surprised that he knew about Stone Heart as I slowly got up.

"How (coughs loudly) do you know about him?" I asked as I looked around and noticed something was off about this place, "Where am I? Really?"

"This is your world Jyun," I looked around and saw the figures removing their cloaks and they were all me, but different colors, "We are part of you and are the ones that have helped keep you alive. Just like me,"

"I figured you were me somehow. I take it you're my Yautja side right?" The other me nodded, "Then why are you trying to kill me? Tell me how we can work together again to stop Stone Heart,"

"You don't get it do you? I want to help, but you have given me no reason to help you," The Yautja me said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stopping Stone Heart is not enough?" I said a little mad that my Yautja side refused to help me.

"Honestly no, do you remember how we got to work together?" I nodded.

"Yes, to be the greatest hunters/warriors in the galaxy," I remembered and how we did that.

"We accomplished that. We beat the Jedi, Grievous, every dangerous creatures, and even the Xenomorph Queen. But ever since Gildon, we no longer had a purpose…no I had no longer a purpose and you didn't need me anymore," I felt bad, this was really my fault, "You no longer needed me and so I drifted away into nothing more than a memory,"

"And when I needed you the most you didn't help because I abandoned you. I'm sorry, I didn't want to give you up, but now I need your help. Now you have a purpose, fight with me to stop Stone Heart and save the galaxy," I saw my Yautja side face me and stared at me. I smiled and hoped to get a good answer.

"No,"

_Korriban (Normal pov)_

Stone Heart and Swift Knife aka Marcus and Megan finished off the remaining droid army within the base and headed towards the final room. The command room where Dr. Vindi was hiding in, the assassins knew Vindi had some droids inside with him, and he wasn't going to let them in.

"Dr. Vindi Dr. Vindi open up," Swift Knife said as she knocked on the door mocking the good doctor.

"Never," Dr. Vindi responded as he got his blaster ready.

"Then we'll huff, and we'll puff, and we'll blow the door down," Swift Knife snickered as she got into the vents, while Stone Heart took out a small grenade and got ready.

Once Swift Knife got close to where Vindi was Stone Heart kicked the door down and threw in a flash bomb as it blinded the droids and Vindi. Swift Knife came in and cut down the droids inside. Then she cuts Vindi's blaster in half and aims her blade him.

"You worthless creature how dare you,"

"Save it Vindi or I'll take your heart out slowly," Stone Heart came in and removed his mask. Thanks to Swift Knife she made sure air came into the facility.

"You two have no idea what you're doing," Vindi said as Swift Knife threw him to the floor.

"Oh we know Vindi, yet I'm surprise from you. I thought you would be happy to know why we're here," Stone Heart placed his boot on Vindi's helmet.

"I know why you're here. You want to unleash the Xenomorphs. They're not ready to be control. Sure I see them as magnificent specimens, but they are still refusing to be controlled," Vindi explained as he tried to move, but saw that when he tried the helmet began to crack, "I want revenge, but I also don't want them loose where they could kill off everything before I could use my viruses to do that,"

Stone Heart and Swift Knife begin to laugh, "You fool we're not interested in controlling them. We're interested in having them free and unleash hell for us,"

Vindi was shocked by this, "You don't mean that. I know your species see you as their enemy and if you fight them they will kill you,"

"So? At least we'll have enough time to see the galaxy burn," Stone Heart said as he puts more pressure on the helmet, "Don't worry we'll make sure your legacy continues on Vindi.

"You stupid abominations!" Stone Heart's foot goes through the glass and crushes Vindi's head.

"Good riddance he was starting to annoy me," Swift Knife checked the controls to the base and saw there were a good number of Xenos left, but then Swift Knife's attention was caught by something else, "What the hell is this?

"What is it?" Stone Heart asked as Swift Knife revealed what it was and the two siblings smiled, "So it appears our father and our future mother had a child after we were born,"

Swift Knife laughed, "Excellent, let's kill it,"

"No no sister we should let _it_ kill it's mother. That way by the time our dear father shows up he will find her dead," Swift Knife pouted.

"I wanted to be the one to kill that bitch and rip her heart out," Stone Heart rolled his eyes.

"Next time perhaps," the computer scanners began detecting a ship coming out of hyper space, "It looks like we have company. Shall we get our 'friends' ready for our guests?"

Swift Knife smiled and nodded, "Allow me brother," Swift Knife began messing with the computer allowing five cage doors to open.

_(Jyun's pov)_

"What the hell do you mean 'no'? Why won't you help?" I was mad that my Yautja side refused to help.

"Because once he's dead then what? No longer any purpose of fighting," The Yautja side explained.

"The Clone Wars then, we can help the Republic against the Separatist," I said hoping that would help give my Yautja side a reason.

"With Dooku dead there won't be a war for much longer, especially if Grievous or Gunray are running the Separatist," I nodded in agreement as did my other sides knowing the track record of Grievous was not that good, "Plus let's face it all we need to do is get close to the Separatist leaders and kill them all. Job done the war is over,"

I sighed and knew my Yautja side had a point. The war would not be a good enough reason for me to get involved in since it felt small to me. Plus he did raise a good point I could have gone close to the Separatist leaders and kill them. They aren't hard to find and aren't hard to get to.

"Jyun, without a purpose then what is the point in fighting?" I thought about it and knew there had to be a reason for my Yautja side to fight.

As he was about to leave I soon realized what that was, "You love her," he stopped and didn't move, "You love Ahsoka, just like I do,"

The Yautja side turned around and nodded, "Yes I do,"

I smiled and realized what the purpose is, "You would do anything to keep her safe, happy, and okay. Just like me,"

"Yes," The Yautja soon saw Jyun was realizing what the purpose was.

"Your purpose was to prove we're the best. Now that we finished one side lost his purpose, while the other didn't," I stopped and looked around knowing that my other sides all nodded knowing I was doing well, "Now you have yours again. Right now our friends are heading to fight our enemy. They need us, Ahsoka needs us,"

The Yautja stared at me as his fist tightened, "Are you going to stay here and do nothing, while our friends and loved ones fight alone? Or are you going to help me so that we can not only protect our friends, but protect Ahsoka as well," The Yautja thought about what I said as I approached him, "Is love enough of a reason to fight again?"

The Yautja looked at me and I soon got my answer.

_Rhen Var (Normal pov)_

A small furry creature entered a cave as it looked around for something to eat. It appeared from the ship of Jyun hitching a ride and looked for something to eat. It soon came across a room where it was covered in rubble and rocks. It approached the rubble and sniffed the air.

Suddenly the rocks began to move. The creature didn't know what it was until it's senses told it to run. It got out of the way just as something came out of the rubble destroying everyone around it and sending rocks flying in different directions. The figure was humanoid and was covered in blood.

The figure's eyes opened revealing them to be yellow and the figure was revealed to be Jyun. He looked around and made clicking noises as he got out of the rubble. He grabbed his staff and climbed out of the arena with the small creature following him. Jyun made it outside and looked around.

He found his purpose. He was back, but came back with a new purpose. He has fought so hard to become the best warrior in the galaxy. Now he has a new purpose. In a way he felt reborn. Now his purpose was to protect his loved ones and make sure no harm will come to them.

"Stone Heart, you wanted the old Jyun. Sorry to say you didn't get him nor are you getting the Jyun you fought before," Jyun's hand tightened around his spear, "You're facing the new and improve Jyun who has one thing on his mind…to kill you!" Jyun lifted his spear and let out a loud roar as he was back.

**It seems Jyun found the old spark again and now has a new purpose. Will that be enough? And what did our assassins find on Korriban? Who knows, but whatever it is I can tell you it won't be pretty. And will our heroes stop them in time? Who knows I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Also to Vindi may he rest in pieces.**

**But we must move on and say goodbye to the past and hello to the future. All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone. **


	16. Finding the temple

**Good day everyone I'm back and in the last chapter we had Ahsoka become a Jedi Knight, Jyun left to find himself, and we find out the planet the assassins went to is the home planet of the Sith, Korriban. I hope everyone will like this chapter as much as they did with the last one. **

**Also if the explanation in the last chapter wasn't good about the assassins, then sorry, it sounded good in my mind. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone. **

**Finding the temple**

_The Twilight (Ahsoka's pov)_

The ship soon came out of hyperspace and we were in view of the planet Korriban. The home world of the Sith and now the home of the Xenomorphs, at least until we deal with them and wipe them out. Master Kenobi asked me and Barriss to go to the cargo room so we could discuss with Kane about the facility.

I didn't want to be in the same room with the man who made Jyun feel like a monster. Still it wasn't up to me since we needed to hear what he knows about the base, which we assume by now the assassins now have control over. When we got there we saw Rex and the clones wearing special armor that were all black and the visors were dark.

I approached Rex who was getting his helmet ready, "Rex, what's with the color of the armor and what's wrong with the helmet?"

"Oh well Sherri thought wearing white would make us easy targets," I was about to say something, but realized Sherri was right, "As for the helmet well Sherri modified it like our armor to make it so we can detect where a Xeno is and will protect us better than the old helmets did,"

I smiled and was glad Sherri helped the troops with their new upgrade. I knew the armor would protect them from the acid blood, the sharp claws, and gives the clone some extra strength. A shame Sherri didn't have all the clones get these kinds of armors, but she knew if she did then the Separatist would make some that could make it more affective against the armor Sherri made. She was in this to help people, not to get people hurt, or to be used in war.

Barriss approached me and whispered into my ear, "Ahsoka they're here," I looked over and saw Master Luminara and Kenobi bringing in Rolland Kane.

"Still can't believe the Jedi brought that guy with us. After all the trouble he has caused," Rex said as I nodded in agreement.

"I know, still nothing much we can do Rex, except keep an eye on him," Rex nodded then remembered something as he leaned forward.

"By the way congratulation on being knighted General Tano," I smiled as I nodded to Rex glad to have been knighted and now being a general to the clones. We then kept quiet as Master Kenobi spoke.

"All right now many of you know why we're heading to Korriban and why we brought in Rolland Kane with us," many of the clones nodded, "Now we're going to have Kane here explain to us what we're up against and what we should expect,"

Kane stepped forward wearing handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, "I won't explain who I am since it's not important. What is important is you all stopping the enemy from unleashing the Xenomorphs,"

Master Luminara had one of the astro-droids approach the room and show a large hologram of a temple as Kane explained, "This is the temple where I learned about the Xenomorphs and their history with the Yautja. The temple was made by the Yautja long ago as a hunting ground for them to send younglings to fight against the Xenomorphs. This was done so that they can see who was worthy to carry the mark, but if they failed they needed to do what was right to keep the Xenos from escaping,"

"They blew the temple up," I said as everyone stared at me, "The Xenomorphs are like viruses and the Yautja needed to blow up the area to keep them from spreading,"

Kane laughed a bit, "You know these things well huh padawan?"

I glared at Kane, "I'm a Jedi Knight and yes I do. I also survived against these things last time when you failed to kill them off on Gildon,"

Kane tried to approach me, but the two masters kept him from getting close, "I warn those people and warned that fool Eric not to go. What happened there was not my fault little girl, the blood of the dead is not on my hands,"

"It should be, especially what you did making those monsters of yours," I said referring to Stone Heart, Swift Knife, and Long Spear.

Kane had a smug smile on his face, "Not as much of a monster as your master or that bastard Jyun,"

I wanted to punch Kane, but I kept calm. Barriss helped me move away from Kane, "That's enough Kane tell us what else about this temple we need to know or we'll send you back to Coruscant,"

Kane coughed loudly and returned to his explanation, "Right right, anyways the temple was found out by Count Dooku who kept me locked up there to help him create a new base. Then one day I heard he was interested in finding some Xenomorphs so he could use them,"

"And?" Master Luminara asked.

"I explained to him they can't be controlled. After that nothing since I was captured by you Jedi weeks later, I did hear though thanks to some contacts that he somehow found a Xenomorph," I was still unsure how Dooku found a Xenomorph, though the back of my head is telling me I may know.

"So about the base what can we expect to encounter?" Master Luminara asked.

"The base has an army of droids protecting it, but we have to assume that Stone Heart and Swift Knife eliminated them. This leaves the security system. Turrets, mines, laser fields, and in some rooms they can be locked down and crush you," all of us were surprised by the defenses that Kane made to the base, "The vents also are filled with laser beams that will cut you to pieces and can fill up with poison gas. Sooooo that's it that's all the security systems have,"

"Can you make it even more complicated?" Fives asked as Kane laughed.

"This was not meant to keep people out it was meant to keep the Xenos in. Now though the assassins will make sure no one leaves," Kane said as he sat down, while coughing.

"Now that you know what we're up against we will explain to you our plan," Master Kenobi said as he begins to explain the plan, "Kane remembers how to hack into the base's system so we can get pass some of the security. The rest we need to get through ourselves. Ahsoka and Barriss here will take half of you to find the cells where they keep the Xenomorphs and destroy them,"

Barriss raised her hand, "Masters, what about you?"

"We will confront the assassins. If they choose not to surrender then we will have to do what we must," Master Luminara explained to her padawan.

"Masters, I think Barriss and I should help," I said wanting to help the masters against the assassins, "I encountered Swift Knife before and she isn't easy to take down. We need to fight together to defeat them,"

"I understand your concern Ahsoka, but you also confronted the Xenomorphs in the past. The troops will need you to help them against these creatures," Master Kenobi explained on why I was needed with the others, "If we do run into trouble then we will ask for your assistance, but for now please go with this plan,"

I sighed in frustration as I didn't like this plan at all. I know Rex can handle these Xenos since close combat with lightsabers against these things is not a smart thing to do. Despite the new gear we have on we still needed to be cautious against the creatures.

"The girl is right," we all turn to Kane surprised by what he said, "Stone Heart and Swift Knife are no pushovers. If you two fight them alone then you might as well dig your own grave,"

"We can handle them," Master Luminara said confident they can handle the assassins.

"Oh really? Did you ever fight Jyun?" Kane asked towards Luminara.

"She hasn't, but I have," Kane laughed and wheezed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Master Kenobi asked.

"I made it so these three would surpass Jyun in case he failed me," Kane continued laughing, "I heard how you got your butt kicked Kenobi. What makes you think you can beat Stone Heart and Swift Knife who are stronger than Long Spear,"

Both masters looked at each other sensing Kane was telling the truth, "So what would you recommend Kane?" Luminara asked wondering what plan he had that was better than theirs.

"You four go find Stone Heart and Swift Knife, while I lead your clones towards where the Xenos are," Kane explained his plan though the masters, Barriss, the clones, and I didn't like the plan.

"We're not comfortable leaving the men to be led by you Kane," Obi Wan said not liking this idea.

"Don't worry sir if he tries anything we'll deal with him," Rex said as the men all nodded.

"I realize that Rex, but what I'm concern is if Kane will actually lead you to where you need to go," Kane sighs and clears his throat.

"I may have done horrible things, but I wouldn't help those bastards if their life depended on it," Kane coughs loudly, when he finished he continues, "I want to end this as much as you all want this to end,"

Master Kenobi and Luminara thought about this as they both nodded, "Very well we'll trust you with the men, but Captain Rex, and Commander Cody will keep an eye on you so you don't try anything,"

Kane nodded as Master Kenobi and Luminara went to speak with the pilot. Barriss shook my shoulder and nudged her head over away from the group. I followed her and she whispered into my ears.

"You trust him?"

"Kane?" Barriss nodded, "No, if he tries anything though it won't be Rex who puts him down,"

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Master Yoda and Windu were in the war room in the Jedi temple speaking with Master Kenobi and Luminara. They went over the plan and what they were going to do once inside. The council was worried since this was going to be a dangerous mission. Not only are their own going against two dangerous assassins, but they were also going against a temple filled with dangerous Xenomorphs.

These creatures were something the council never though they would encounter in the history of the Jedi or the galaxy. The council was unprepared for these things and knew if they had any chance on defeating them, they needed to make sure they are all taken out. Talking wouldn't work since from what they were told the Xenomorph, they don't negotiate or show any mercy.

"And we're sure you can trust Kane's plan?" Master Windu asked.

Master Kenobi and Luminara looked at each other knowing the answer to that, "We're not sure," Obi Wan answered, "But right now it doesn't seem like we have any choice,"

"I still think we should bombard the area instead of going through with this," Master Luminara didn't like going into this mission remembering what the Xenos did on Gildon long ago.

"The temple is deep within the planet making it impossible for any of our ships to bombard the area," Master Windu explained, "Still, the plan is simple you go in, take out the assassins, blow the temple up, and leave before the Xenomorphs escape,"

"Is Kane sure that free the Xenomorphs are not?" Master Yoda asked.

"He's sure, if they set all of the Xenomorphs free then their chances of escaping goes down. He figures setting loose a few would be less trouble for them to escape," Master Kenobi said remembering what Kane told them.

"How many can we expect are on the planet?" Master Windu asked.

Master Luminara sighed and responded, "Close to 500,000 Xenomorphs and their queen,"

Master Windu and Yoda sighed heavily knowing how bad this was. It was also bad for how many people the Separatist took to help give birth to the Xenomorphs, "Sensed many deaths we did. Knew we wished we did,"

"We have a chance to stop the Separatist and make them pay by destroying this temple," Master Kenobi said trying to get the masters to refocus.

"Agree, be careful you two, and make sure not to gets hurt or killed," Master Windu said as the other masters nod before their hologram forms disappeared, "500,000," Master Windu was still in disbelief at how many people the Separatist killed.

"Gone far Count Dooku has, but this," Master Yoda sighed in disappointed at how far his former pupil went.

"I never thought he would go this far as to murder 500,000 innocent people," Master Windu said knowing Dooku long ago, but never figured he would commit such horrible crime.

"Go far a Sith would go. Another reason why stop them we must," Master Yoda said.

"Let's hope we can stop them like the Jedi in the past did," Master Windu said hoping they were strong enough to stop the Sith.

"Perhaps, or perhaps it will not be us who will stop the Sith," Master Yoda could sense something that made him think the Sith will fall a different way.

"By who?"

_Korriban (Ahsoka's pov)_

We landed on the planet and waited for the ramp to go down. As we waited I breathed in and out as I worked on focusing on the mission. I also worked on keeping my emotions from getting the best of me since I knew that if I let my anger or any negative emotion get out of control the dark side of the force on the planet could affect me.

"You okay Ahsoka?" I turned around and saw Master Kenobi.

"I'm fine master just trying to keep my focus on the mission," I said as I looked over to see the clones putting on some armor on Kane.

Obi Wan could sense Ahsoka's anger towards Kane and sighed, "I take it you still don't trust him?"

I nodded, "I still don't see why we need him master,"

"We need him because he can help us inside. Don't worry Rex and Cody will make sure he doesn't try anything," Obi Wan said reassuring Ahsoka everything would be okay.

"I hope so," the ramp soon was opening, "Any advice master while being here?"

"Yes," the ramp opened all the way, "Just remain calm,"

I nodded and we soon made our way off the ship. Kane was in front of us as he led us towards a temple. I looked around and saw the sun was setting and that the temperature on the planet was cold. We made our way into an old Sith temple as we looked around to see there were destroyed statues of Sith rulers and warriors.

"So this is a Sith temple," Barriss was amazed at the temple and the structures, "Reminds me of the ones back home,"

"Except the Sith tried to destroy us Barriss," I said knowing that the Sith were evil.

"Like you Jedi think your saints," Kane said mocking the Jedi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked wondering what Kane meant.

"You Jedi claim to be peacekeepers yet you get involved in a war and become military leaders," Kane laughed as he walked around the temple, "And to make it better you get children involved,"

"We chose to get involved," Barriss said defending the Jedi order.

"Oh yeah sure and I bet many of you volunteered to see the deaths and massacre of the people in this war," Kane spoke sarcastically, "Face it you Jedi are all the same, hypocrites,"

Barriss and didn't like what Kane was saying till Luminara got involved, "Say what you want about us, but right now we're not here to talk about us. We're here to find the assassins. Once we're done with them then we can discuss this issue,"

Kane scoffed as he shook his head, "Whatever you say,"

"Enough Kane, now tell us where the entrance to the temple is?" Master Kenobi asked.

"You're standing on it," we looked down as the clones wiped the dirt from around us as we saw it was some kind of hatch, "I created the floor into an elevator to take us down. Though that would alert the assassins,"

"Which we don't want just yet," Master Kenobi said knowing we didn't want to alert the enemy just yet.

"That is why," Kane approached the wall and pushed over one of the statues revealing a key-pad. Kane punched in some codes and the wall slide opened revealing a secret entrance, "I made an extra door so I can sneak in without any trouble,"

The clones approached the door and turned on their lights to see if it's clear, "And the assassins and Separatist don't know about it?" Rex asked.

"Of course, this leads to the cargo room which is close by where the elevator is to take us to the Xenomorph room," We looked at each other wondering if Kane was telling the truth, "There's some stairs that we can take without the assassins knowing we're taking the elevator,"

"All right then lead the way Kane," Master Kenobi insisted as Kane led us inside the secret tunnel where hopefully we get close to the temple.

_Garage (Normal pov)_

Sherri was in the garage alone as she was depressed. Lux was with Jennifer as they went to talk to Padme to see if she was okay. Sherri didn't want to go since she was worried. Not only for Jyun who still hasn't contacted her, but for Ahsoka, and the others who were facing the same creatures from Gildon, and the assassins.

Sherri wished she could do more than help create suits and weapons for the others to use. As she waited she saw the garage door opening. Sherri got up and saw the _Nightshroud_ coming into the garage. Sherri smiled and approached the ship as it landed. Sherri waited as the ramp came down and saw Jyun coming down.

Sherri ran up to Jyun and hugged him, "I was so worried about you. I thought I told you to contact me," Sherri noticed Jyun was bleeding and had bruises on his body, "What happened to you? I thought you promised me you would be okay and another thing," Jyun grabbed her by the shoulders and freed himself from the hug.

"Sherri I need the X-suit and weapons," Sherri was shocked by what Jyun just asked her.

"Jyun, I told you they aren't ready. They still need to be tested properly and-

"I know," Sherri was even more shocked that Jyun interrupted her with a stern and steady tone, "Sherri, I need them,"

Sherri wanted to ask if Jyun was okay, but saw the look in his eyes. She saw the eyes and knew that Jyun succeeded in where he went. Sherri smiled and nodded, "You're back huh?"

Jyun nodded, "And I need to use the gear for this mission,"

"All right, but first we need to clean your wounds. Don't want you to go out looking like a mess when you get in a fight," Jyun nodded and followed Sherri.

_Korriban (Ahsoka's pov)_

We continued walking down the stairs as we walked for almost three hours, "You sure we're heading down the right path Kane?"

"Trust me my dear we're almost there," Some of us sighed in annoyance as that was what Kane said two hours ago.

"If we don't get to the bottom soon I may put a hole in his head," Fives said getting annoyed by all this.

"Easy Fives don't let the guy get to you," Rex said trying to calm Fives down.

We made eventually made it to the bottom as Kane approached the wall and began to knock on the wall. While he did this we waited and took a breather and Master Kenobi went over the plan, "All right remember once we get inside Cody you take Kane and the men towards the stairs and plant the bombs,"

"And we'll take out the assassins at the control room," Master Luminara finished the rest of the plan.

"Good luck then sirs and if you need us we'll head back here," Rex said as the Jedi nodded before parting ways.

_Control room (Normal pov)_

"Brother they're here," Swift Knife said as she looked at the monitors to see the Jedi had arrived.

"How did they get passed our security and get in here?" Stone Heart asked as he took a closer look at the monitor and saw someone familiar, "Well well look who it is sister,"

Swift Knife looked at the monitor and smiled, "Our creator has returned and it looks like the Jedi have brought him along,"

Stone Heart finished downloading something from the computer system and took the flash drive, "Well this is perfect. Once we deal with the Jedi and their pets, then we can deal with the old man. Release more of the serpents,"

Swift Knife activated the control panel and released several more Xenomorphs, "And the queen?"

"Don't release her yet. Not until the fun begins," Stone Heart said as his sister and him looked at the monitors and were going to enjoy seeing the massacre that was about to begin.

_Meanwhile _

A ship entered out of hyperspace as it headed towards Korriban. The ship came close to the planet before shooting off a small pod that headed towards the planet. The pod crashed landed 100 yards away from where the temple was. The pod soon begins to open and a clicking sound was made.

**The Jedi are in the temple, the Aliens are back, and what is this mysterious X-suit huh? Who knows, you will all have to wait till the next chapter to find out I'm afraid. I hope many of you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy what else I have plan to reveal in the future chapters. So stay tune to find out what happens next. **

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone. **


	17. The past returns

**Good day everyone I'm back and in the last chapter we had Ahsoka become a Jedi Knight, Jyun left to find himself, and we find out the planet the assassins went to is the home planet of the Sith, Korriban. I hope everyone will like this chapter as much as they did with the last one.**

**Also if the explanation in the last chapter wasn't good about the assassins, then sorry, it sounded good in my mind. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**The past returns**

_Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

Barriss, Master Kenobi, Master Luminara, and I walked down the temple looking for the control room, but also keeping our eyes out for the assassins Stone Heart and Swift Knife. We passed by some destroyed battle droids that looked to have fought the assassins, but it looked like the assassins took care of them all with ease.

"This temple is very different from the ones we have seen during my training Master Luminara," Barriss said remembering the many temples she visited on missions or training with her master. Along with reading up on many of the ancient temples that were lost long ago.

"Indeed," Master Luminara agreed as she has never seen a temple like this one before.

Obi Wan was examining the walls and saw the same inscriptions like the ones he saw at the entrance. He also found some drawings of the Yautja fighting what looked like the Xenomorphs, even statues of the Yautja. As if the Sith species who lived on the planet worshiped these hunters.

"I wish I could read what these words mean," Master Kenobi said wishing he could know the story behind these inscriptions.

"I can," When I said that the others all looked at me, "I um learned a bit from Sherri who studied up on the language,"

"Very well then," Master Luminara and Barriss moved out of the way allowing me to read what was written on the wall.

"It says 'Only the chosen ones may enter in this temple," it must mean only the chosen Yautja can enter," I said explaining what was on the wall.

"Chosen Yautja?" Barriss asked confused by this.

"Remember what Kane said. He said that the Yautja choose three of their own to come here to hunt," Master Kenobi said reminding Barriss of what Kane said, "They would hunt down the Xenomorphs and kill them to prove they can carry the mark,"

"If this is true then why did they bury the temple?" Master Luminara asked.

I looked back at the writing and found more, "It says that the temple was buried because a group of warriors came to the planet and caused the Xenomorphs to almost destroy the planet,"

"Warriors?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Warriors that could lift things using what they call the force," It was then we realized that the Jedi or force sensitive beings back to the planet and caused the Xenomorphs to almost destroy the planet, "It says that the Yautja destroyed the Xenomorphs and wiped out anything that could indicate they were ever there,"

"Except the temple," Barriss said as she looked around, "So we met them long ago and caused the planet to almost get wiped out,"

"Indeed," Master Luminara nodded in agreement, "We can't let history repeat itself,"

"Then let's go," just then we heard some screeching sound and I recognized it, "It's them,"

We activated our lightsabers and got on our guard, "Ahsoka the device," Barriss reminded me of the special tracker Sherri made.

I took it out and got a reading of the Xenomorphs, "They're in the vents and it looks like three are heading our way,"

"Good let's get ready," Master Kenobi and Master Luminara stood to the sides of the walls, while Barriss and I waited in the middle of the hallway.

"You ready Barriss?" I asked wondering if she was ready for these creatures.

Barriss nodded, "I'm ready don't worry,"

We waited as the device to let us know where the creatures are. As they got close enough Master Kenobi and Luminara quickly got close to where the creatures were and cut through the ceiling vents killing two of the Xenomorphs and moved out of the way quickly as the acid blood came out of the bodies. Barriss and I used the force to cause the third Xenomorph to come down from the vent and we quickly approached it. We pierced it with our lightsabers killing it.

Master Luminara and Kenobi examine the bodies of the Xenomorphs and are surprised, "So this is what they look like, amazing,"

Master Kenobi sees the acid blood dripping from the ceiling and sees how it's going through the floor, "This must be the acid blood. Impressive defense, but also dangerous if we hadn't moved out of the way,"

"Looks like you were right Ahsoka," Barriss said surprised that what Ahsoka told her was true.

"This feels too easy. They could have send more after us," I said getting a bad feeling that the assassins could have done better than this.

"Indeed, Ahsoka contact Rex and let him know that the Xenomorphs are loose, and tell them to be on their guards," Master Luminara said as I agreed knowing the others needed to know what is up.

"Well let's go find them to find out," Master Kenobi led us down the halls not knowing what our enemy might have up their sleeve.

_Lower levels (Rex's pov)_

My men and I continued down to the lower levels as we looked for the room where the Separatist were keeping the bugs. Rolland Kane led us down the stairs as my men kept our eye out for the bugs and on him too.

As we continued heading down I received a transmission from General Tano, "Rex it's me listen we encountered from Xenos. It looks like the assassins aren't wasting time trying to stop us,"

"Don't worry general we're ready for them this time, just take care of those assassins," General Tano nodded and cut off transmission as we got our weapons locked and loaded, "All right boys get ready we got some company coming our way,"

The men got ready as they got their weapons ready for the arrival of the bugs. As we got ready Kane began to laugh, "You clones have no idea what you're getting yourselves into,"

I approached Kane as he stopped laughing, "Actually we do. My men and I encountered these creatures on Gildon and we survived. We're ready for them this time,"

Kane scoffed as he walked down the stairs, "You don't know these things clone. They are smarter, stronger, and more dangerous than any droid you encountered,"

My men and I followed Kane, but kept our eyes out, "Oh we know Kane," I took out my blaster and opened fire as Kane ducked. I finished firing and Kane looked mad.

"You stupid clone watch where you're," Kane heard something behind him and saw the dead body of a Xenomorph as the acid melted through the steps of the stairs. Kane stared at me and looked mad, "Not a word clone,"

"Names Rex, Captain Rex," I said telling Kane my name, "And if you got a problem with me or my men Kane then we will be glad to throw you off the stairs and meet your dead body at the bottom,"

Kane stared at Rex angrily then after a few moments he began to laugh, "I like you Rex. You got the same attitude that boy Jyun had when he was young,"

"Um thanks I guess," I figured that was a compliment as Kane led us down the stairs.

Cody approached me and whispered, "I guess this means you're on his good side,"

"Yeah, didn't know he had one," I said surprised that Kane was okay with me.

"Think it's a trick?" Cody asked.

"Not sure, but let's focus on those things, and keep an eye out, okay?" I said to Cody who nodded since I knew if we saw one Xenomorph, then chances are we're about to encounter the rest of them soon.

_Entrance room (Ahsoka's pov)_

We arrived in where the elevator that brought down the floor from where we came from would have brought us down to. We looked over and saw a view glass where we assumed was the control room.

"There it is and yet I can't sense where the assassins are," Master Kenobi said as we tried to sense through the force where they were.

Barriss approached the door to the control room, but as she got through I sensed something was wrong, and I used the force to pull Barriss away just as the control room and door exploded. I ducked with Barriss in my arms, while Master Luminara and Kenobi got out of the way. As the explosion died down suddenly the elevator came crashing down.

We jumped out of the way as we jumped into different rooms. Barriss and I got into one room where the door closed keeping the fire from coming in. I got up as the lights turned on and helped Barriss up.

"You okay?"

Barriss nodded and coughed a bit, "Where are we?"

I looked around and saw we were in some kind of cargo room. I figured this is where they keep their supplies. I then remembered about Master Kenobi and Luminara. I used my communicator to try and contact them, "Master Kenobi, Master Luminara are you two okay?"

First few seconds all I heard was static and that made Barriss and I worried. Then we began to hear some voices, "Ahsoka are you and Barriss okay?"

It was Master Kenobi as I sighed in relief, "Yes we're okay, what about you and Master Luminara?"

"She's fine too, a little banged up but she's okay," I could hear Barriss sighing in relief too, "Ahsoka be on your guard. We believe this was a trap and the assassins did this to separate us,"

I agreed, that means the assassins could come after Barriss and me or they would go after our masters to kill them then come after us. Either way this is bad for us since now our plan is not going as well as we had thought it would go.

"Barriss, you and Ahsoka be careful, and make sure," I sensed something and moved out of the way as a knife passed by my wrist and destroyed my communicator.

We looked over and saw it was Swift Knife, "Don't you two hate it when those old farts don't stop talking?"

Barriss and I ignited our lightsabers, "Swift Knife,"

"Hello little padawan, how's your master? Did the Jedi kill him off?" Swift Knife laughed.

I kept my cool and didn't let her comments get to me, "He's not dead and it's Knight now. Jedi Knight,"

Swift Knife stopped laughing and glared at me, "So the Jedi made you a knight?" Swift Knife then had an evil smile on her face as she turned her head to the side in a creepy matter, "That's good, that means I get to kill a Jedi Knight and Padawan at the same time,"

"You won't be killing anyone. Now surrender or else," Barriss said warning Swift Knife though that wasn't a wise idea.

"Never tell me what to do little bitch. I think I'll kill your knight friend first then leave you," Swift Knife licked her lips, "For last,"

Swift Knife revealed her red lightsabers and roared as she leaped towards us. Barriss and I blocked her attacks, but Swift Knife swift kicked Barriss away, then began attacking me with quick moves. She was trying to kill me before going after Barriss. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Barriss got up and tried to help out. Suddenly Magnaguards appeared and began attacking Barriss, "Like that? I kept some alive and reprogrammed them,"

I blocked Swift Knife's attacks, but she kicked a crate nearby and it fell over me. I jumped out of the way, but Swift Knife saw her chance and tried to pierce her lightsabers into me. I leaned back and slide underneath Swift Knife knocking her off her feet. I got up and used the force to send her flying through the crates and into her Magnaguards.

Barriss ran towards me, "You all right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that was way too close,"

Swift Knife send her droids flying and looked mad, "You little bitch! I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out slowly,"

"Bring it on then Swift Knife," Swift Knife yelled and charged at us.

_Observation room (Obi Wan's pov)_

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka? Blast," Something went wrong I could feel it.

"Think the assassins found them?" Master Luminara was worried for the girls. I knew I was too.

"Correction," we turned around and saw someone was in the room, "Assassin, my sister is fighting your friends, while you masters fight me,"

"Stone Heart I assume," I figured it had to be Stone Heart who wore his Yautja mask.

"And you must be Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli," Stone Heart began to snicker, "I have to admit I was expecting you two to be taller,"

"And we expected you to be shorter and less uglier than what our friends told us," Stone Heart didn't find what I said amusing as he growled.

"Master Kenobi perhaps making the assassins angry is not a wise move to do?" Master Luminara was surprised that Obi Wan would insult someone who they both know is very dangerous.

Stone Heart began to laugh which surprised the two masters, "I figured Skywalker is the one who made the witty comments, but I guess we know where he got that from. Did you teach him how to kill little children too?"

That comment made me a bit upset, but I kept my cool knowing if I lost it then it would be bad, "How did you even find out about what happened on Tatooine?"

"Kane had send Jyun to the planet to hunt down some Tusken Raiders. He had a video cam, which caught everything that Skywalker did in the village," Stone Heart explained.

"Which you used to have us arrest Skywalker," Although Master Luminara didn't approve the assassins having the Jedi arrest Skywalker she knew that what Anakin did was something the council couldn't ignore.

"Doesn't matter why we did it, what matters is that you two are going to die, and the galaxy will fall," Stone Heart took out his lightsaber and got ready to fight.

"We won't lose," Luminara and I activated our lightsabers as we got ready, "We will defeat you and stop your plans,"

_Lower Levels (Rex's pov)_

We made it to last level of the temple and went through the door checking to see if there were any bugs around. We saw none were around and proceeded into entering the facility. Inside we saw it was some kind of research lab.

We saw some facehuggers in containers, some dead, and some alive. We found a dead body of a Xenomorph that looked like was being used for dissecting. We also found what looked like bodies of Twi'lek, Humans, and Togruta being used for experiments as well.

"I can't believe the Separatist did this. Shows how heartless they are," Fives said disgusted by how far the Separatist went with their experiments. He even saw bodies of children being used.

Kane rolled his eyes, which Cody saw, "You got a problem?"

"Yes, one of you feeling bad for these people and saying the Separatist are the bad guys. Well what if the Republic did this and you clones were ordered to bring these people here?" Kane asked.

Many of the men looked at each other unsure how to answer that, "We wouldn't do something like this and neither would the Republic,"

Kane rolled his eyes again, "Not even if the chancellor orders you to do it? Even ordering you to kill the Jedi?"

"The chancellor wouldn't do that either," I said trying to show we're not like the droids.

Kane turned to face all of us and spoke, "Order 66,"

All of us stopped in our tracks and were silent. We knew what that order was. It was a secret order the chancellor had the people of Kamino give us. The Jedi don't know about it since it was kept a secret. The order was meant to have us kill our commanding officers aka the Jedi. Not arrest them, but to kill them on sight.

"You're chancellor is nothing more than a corrupted monster who has such an order in place for you to go through if he tells you," Kane said as he expresses his feelings towards the Republic and us, "I bet all of you wouldn't hesitate to kill the very Jedi who helped save many of you,"

We continued to be silent knowing that many of us if given the order we will have to go through it. Still there was a part of me that didn't want to go through with the order. He has grown fond of General Skywalker and Ahsoka. To Rex, Ahsoka was almost like a little sister, and killing her was something Rex wasn't sure he could do.

"I bet if your precious chancellor ordered you to kill little children you would do it and would sleep well for doing it," Kane said as I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed him and slammed him to the wall, "Listen up Kane you're right. If given an order by someone like the chancellor we would do it. But many of us wouldn't go through with such orders like killing innocent people,"

Cody pulled me away from Kane, "Enough Rex and we were all made to serve the Republic. If the chancellor gave us such an order we would need to obey it or else,"

Fives moved Cody away, "Hey back off all right. Some of us sometimes don't always obey orders like that. Unlike you Cody who I bet would go through with such an order,"

"Back off Fives that's an order," Cody said pushing Fives out of the way.

I moved Cody away, "You back off Cody now,"

"Or what?" Cody said as we both didn't realize what just happened.

"Sir Kane is gone," we turned around and saw Kane was gone.

"Damn it Rex you let him get away!" Cody shouted at me.

"Me? You're the one who started it by losing track of him!" I shouted back, this caused our men to hold us back.

"Guys come on calm down," just then we heard loud shrieking nearby. We looked ahead and saw there were at least 50 Xenomorphs heading our way.

"Kill them all!" Cody and I shouted together as we opened fire.

_Observatory Room (Normal pov)_

Stone Heart slammed Obi Wan through the door and threw Luminara out the door too. Both Jedi masters got up and got into defense position as Stone Heart approached them both. Stone Heart had his spear in one hand and had his lightsaber in the other as he got ready to continue fighting.

"You two are pathetic. Already out of breathe?" Stone Heart stomped the floor causing it to crack, "I'll just put you two out of your misery,"

"We won't lose to you Stone Heart. We will beat you," Master Luminara said panting a bit.

Obi Wan noticed this, "Luminara take a break I'll handle this,"

"I'll be fine Obi Wan don't worry," Master Luminara said refusing to let herself rest, while her friend fights this monster alone.

"It doesn't matter if one of you rests, either way you're going to die," Stone Heart said as he charged at both Jedi.

Luminara and Obi Wan leaped away from Stone Heart and used the force to send him flying towards the destroyed control room. Then they used the force to bring down the walls on Stone Heart causing the entrance to collapse. Both masters sighed and hoped it was over. Just then Stone Heart came out of the entrance and growled.

"You sure you don't want to take that break?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Even if I take it, I won't rest for long,"

_Cargo Room (Normal pov)_

Barriss and Ahsoka continued going on the defensive as they blocked Swift Knife's attacks as she used her speed to try and kill both Jedi women. Ahsoka would block and Barriss would attack and they would do it again but with Ahsoka attacking and Barriss blocking.

So far both women managed to survive, but they were getting tired as Swift Knife low sweep both women knocking them off their feet. Swift Knife used the force to send Barriss flying into some crates. She then cause a crate to fall on her and knocking her out.

Ahsoka kicked up and tried to finish the fight quickly. Swift Knife blocked the attacks so easily and managed to disarm Ahsoka. She grabbed her lightsabers and threw them far away from Ahsoka. Swift Knife put her lightsaber away and kicked Ahsoka in the chest sending her towards a crate.

Swift Knife approached Ahsoka and smiled. She quickly jumped over Ahsoka and had her in a headlock, "When I'm done with you you're going to beg me to put you out of your misery. A shame though you're boyfriend Jyun isn't here to save you,"

"I…don't…need…saving," Ahsoka revealed a small hidden blade from her wrist as she stabbed Swift Knife in the leg.

Swift Knife screamed as Ahsoka elbowed Swift Knife under the chin knocking her off her feet. As Swift Knife got up Ahsoka began punching Swift Knife with quick jabs to the face and to the gut. Ahsoka dodged Swift Knife's attacks and kicked Swift Knife across the head. Ahsoka jumped and did a roundhouse kick sending Swift Knife flying near where Barriss was.

Ahsoka approached Swift Knife looking to end this, but Swift Knife revealed a blaster gun which she aimed at Barriss. Ahsoka saw Barriss was still knocked out and couldn't move. She could dodge the blaster shots, but Barriss couldn't.

"Come on Tano come and get me. I wonder though who will die first. Being stabbed by you or your friend with a hole in her head? Hmmmm let's test that out,"

"Leave her alone. It's me you want isn't it?" Ahsoka wanted to get Swift Knife away from Barriss, "This isn't honorable what you're doing,"

"Does it look like I give a damn about honor? I don't," Swift Knife got up and continued to aim the blaster at Barriss, "I don't care what I have to do I will do what I want and when I want. I'm going to kill your friend and then you,"

Ahsoka came up with an idea. It was risky, but knew she didn't have any choice, "Then shoot me first,"

Swift Knife turns to Ahsoka and laughs, "Why should I?"

"Because you hate Jyun right?" Swift Knife nodded, "Well he's my boyfriend,"

Swift Knife was surprised to hear this as she focused on Ahsoka, "He's your what?"

"My boyfriend and if you kill me then that would be a perfect way to get back at him," Ahsoka saw the blaster was moving away from Barriss, "Isn't that what you want? Payback? What better way to do that then by killing the woman Jyun loves,"

Swift Knife thought about that as she panted a bit and looked back at Barriss, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not, he saved my life, I fell in love with him, and he risked everything to save me. If you kill me then you will have your revenge," Ahsoka saw Swift Knife's blaster was away from Barriss. Ahsoka waited for the right moment to end this, "Don't you want to see the look on his face when you bring my dead body to him and you holding my heart in front of his face?"

Swift Knife begins to laugh like a maniac and nodded, "Yes yes!" Swift Knife aimed her blaster at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka aimed her wrist at Swift Knife and the blade from her wrist shot off and hit Swift Knife in the chest. Swift Knife gasped as she tried to breathe. The blade hit her right in the heart and was losing life. Swift Knife tried to shoot Ahsoka, but Ahsoka ran towards her and jumped. Ahsoka jumped towards Swift Knife and kicked the blade deep into Swift Knife killing her as she fell to the ground dead.

Ahsoka panted as she looked down on the dead body of Swift Knife, "Go to hell you crazy bitch,"

_(Obi Wan's pov)_

Luminara and I backed away from Stone Heart as he continued to remain dominant. I could tell he was smirking underneath that helmet of his. We needed to come up with a plan to end this. We didn't have much time and we needed to find a way to beat Stone Heart.

"It's time we end this little game once and for, AHHHHH!" Stone Heart shouted as he clutches his head.

"What's going on?" Luminara asked confused on what was going on.

"I'm not sure," I wasn't sure either and I wondered the same thing.

Stone Heart panted a bit and I could sense he was angry, "You bastards killed my sister!"

It was then we realized that Swift Knife was dead. This was good now all we needed to do was defeat Stone Heart, "It appears Ahsoka and Barriss did it,"

"Yes, but now it's up to us to end this," Luminara said knowing we needed to finish off Stone Heart.

"No my dear you two will die!" Stone Heart shot off his plasma caster at us as we took cover.

As we moved out of the way Stone Heart appeared behind Luminara and stabbed her with the chest, "No!" I shouted as Luminara was killed.

Stone Heart lifted her up and threw her towards the wall, "That's one down," Stone Heart aimed his spear at me, "And you're next!" Stone Heart charged at me as I got ready to dodge.

Suddenly a plasma blast hit near where Stone Heart was causing him to back away, we looked up and saw someone was there. The figure jumped down and landed in front of me. The figure was wearing some kind of cloaking device preventing us from seeing who it was.

"Who are you?" Stone Heart asked.

The figure removed his cloaking and revealed himself. The figure was wearing a similar Yautja outfit, but the color was black, had an X in the middle which was red, and the mask had an scar coming across the right eye.

I sensed something familiar about this figure and realized who it was, "Jyun?"

The figure nodded and stared at Stone Heart, "Stone Heart, Marcus, it's time we end this fight," a long silver blade appeared from Jyun's wrist gauntlet and his eyes glowed red, "It's time to see which one of us is the true master hunter,"

**Jyun is back and is ready to end this fight with Stone Heart. I hope everyone likes the new suit and likes how Swift Knife died. I feel bad killing Luminara, but we had to have a death in this chapter that wasn't just on the bad guy's side. Also hope many will like the little surprise I have ready for the next chapter.**

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone.**


	18. Shocks and returns

**Welcome back everyone it's time for the new chapter of the "Revenge of the Hunters". We are near the end and I can't wait for this chapter. It's going to be one of my favorites for a reason. A reason you will all find out when you read the whole chapter. Now then I want to thank those who left reviews on my story I appreciate it.**

**Also don't worry the next chapter won't take long to be uploaded so you won't have to wait too long. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Shocks and returns**

_Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I helped Barriss up as I tried to find a way out. Barriss was still knocked out and the doors weren't budging as I tried to use the force to move the door. I sighed and looked for another way to open them. As I did this I felt something was wrong in the force. I sensed someone died.

I then realized who it was, it was Master Luminara. I closed my eyes and wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek. I looked at Barriss who was groaning and calling out for her master. I felt bad for Barriss since I knew she cared for her master a lot. To sense that she is dead, I can't imagine how that must feel.

I shook my head and knew Master Kenobi was now stuck in the room with Stone Heart. He needed our help and I wasn't going to let him get killed. I used my lightsaber to cut through the door as it slowly begins to cut through. Suddenly the wall near me exploded. I got on the defense and thought it was Stone Heart, but then I saw Master Kenobi coming through the hole

"Master Kenobi!" I ran up to Master Kenobi glad to see he was okay, but then I stopped when I saw he was carrying Master Luminara in his arms. My expression turned to sadness when I saw Master Luminara's body, "Master, I'm sorry,"

I could see the sad look on Master Kenobi's face as he nodded, "I know," Master Kenobi looked behind and saw Barriss on the ground, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she got knocked out but she's okay," I went over to Barriss and put her arm around my shoulder, "Did you kill Stone Heart?"

"No, someone is fighting him while we get Luminara and Barriss out," I was confused by what Master Kenobi said.

"Who master?" I asked wondering who it was.

"I think you know who," Master Kenobi lead the way out of the temple as I realized who it was fighting Stone Heart.

"Jyun,"

_(Normal pov)_

Stone Heart and Jyun stared down at each other as both hunters stood their ground. They didn't make a move and kept their hands to the sides. As they stared each other down Stone Heart began to laugh. He laughed quietly at first, but soon began to laugh out loud, though this didn't faze Jyun.

"I honestly didn't think you would come. I thought you would have run away when you realized you couldn't beat me," Stone Heart soon calmed down and spoke in a serious tone, "Didn't you learn your lesson? You can't beat me, I would have thought the beating I gave you would teach you that,"

Jyun didn't say a word. He decided to let Stone Heart talk before he makes his move to shut his mouth up.

"I guess the beating wasn't enough to teach you anything," Stone Heart sighed and approached Jyun, "I guess I'm going to have to have to teach you a lesson again. Not even that suit is going to be enough to stop me,"

Stone Heart approached Jyun and then tried to punch him. Jyun caught the punch with ease and with just one hand. Stone Heart was surprised by this and tried to pull back, but Jyun kept a tight grip on Stone Heart's hand. Stone Heart tried to punch Jyun with his other hand, but Jyun caught that hand too and soon both hands began to tightened around the fists hurting Stone Heart.

"Let go you bastard!" Stone Heart tried to get his hands free, but couldn't break the grip. The pain caused him to get on his knees as he tried to use his strength to push himself up. The pressure though kept him down.

Jyun had Stone Heart on both knees as Stone Heart tried to get up in any way he can. Jyun then hit Stone Heart in the face with his knee hard. He did it again and again and again five times before he hit him so hard it send him sliding across the floor towards the wall. Jyun waited for Stone Heart to get as he made the clicking noise.

Stone Heart started to get up as he staggered on his feet. As he got up he saw that his mask was banged up bad. He could hardly see through the mask. Stone Heart ripped the mask off and growled at Jyun who stood there not moving.

"You bastard, that suit of yours is the reason why you managed to hurt me like this," Stone Heart got up and glared at Jyun.

Jyun removed his mask and Stone Heart was shocked to see Jyun's eyes were the same color as the Yautja, "No Stone Heart, it wasn't the suit. It was me,"

"N-no way, how?" Stone Heart couldn't believe that Jyun got his Yautja side back so soon.

"I went back to where it all began for me and there I learned what I needed to do to get my Yautja side back," Jyun's long wrist blade appeared, "And thanks to that resolve I'm going to use it to kill you Stone Heart,"

_Lower Levels (Rex's pov)_

My men and I locked ourselves up in a lab where the Separatist were trying to create mind control devices for the bugs that were trying to get into the lab. We underestimated the number of Xenomorphs the assassins freed. There were at least hundred of them outside the door trying to find a way in.

We set up bombs on the vents and below us to keep those things from getting passed us. We lost at least 5 of our own leaving us with just 25 of us to hold off against 100 bugs. Cody and his men tried to find another way out, while Fives and I got our men to get ready for if the bugs get through.

"All right men if those things get through we blast them all," the men nodded as we got behind tables for cover.

Cody returned and approached me, "We found a way out, but Nail said he found something on one of the computers,"

"What was it?" I asked wondering what he found.

"The queen's chamber is below us," The men and I were shocked by what Cody told us. The queen of these things is right below us.

I knew we could still complete the mission, but we had to be quick, "How thermal detonators do we have?"

"We got enough to level a building," Cody said, which got the men excited.

"All right, we need a way down to the chamber to plant the bombs without attracting the queen," I said knowing we needed to find a way down and avoid the bugs.

"Nail said there is a vent that does lead down to the queen and the best part is she is frozen so we don't have to worry about her attacking us," Fives said as our second part of the plan has been made.

"All right, Fives lead some of the men down to the chamber, then plant those detonators, while we hold off the bugs," we heard a loud clank as the Xenomorphs were getting through the door, "Let's gets going then!"

Fives and Nail got the detonators and headed off with some of the men down a vent they found. Cody and two of his men worked on getting the door that leads out of the room open. This left my men and I to hold the Xenomorphs as they were breaking the door down.

"Men let's show them why these bugs are no match for the 501st!" The men shouted as we opened fire on the Xenomorphs.

_Upper Level (Ahsoka's pov)_

Master Kenobi and I made it out of temple and headed towards where the stairs are. Barriss was starting to come to, while Master Kenobi managed to stop the bleeding that was coming from the gash on Master Luminara's stomach.

We stopped to get some rest as we tried to contact Rex. Master Kenobi went to contact Cody, while I tend to Barriss who was waking up, "Barriss you okay?"

Barriss began to open her eyes and spoke softly, "Ah-Ahsoka? Ow my head, what happened?"

I held Barriss down so she can relax, "It's okay Barriss don't move you may have a concussion so relax,"

Barriss then remembered feeling something earlier involving her master, "Ahsoka, where's Master Luminara?"

I stayed silent and my expression turned to sadness as I looked over at Master Luminara's body. Barriss turned her head over and saw her master on the ground dead. Barriss closed her eyes and I sensed the pain she was going through. She cared for her master a lot and is hurt that she died. I held Barriss's hand and tried my best comfort her.

"Barriss you okay?"

Barriss nodded her head, "My master always told me never to form attachments. Still despite that I still looked to her like an older sister. Now, she's gone, and I don't know what to do,"

I knew how Barriss felt. My master may not be dead, but him being taken away, and locked away feels like he is gone. I looked to him like an older brother and he always helped me when I needed it. Now though he wasn't here and Barriss no longer has her mentor to help her.

Then I realized something. Something I didn't realize until now, "Barriss you're master may be dead, but her teachings, and what you two went through is never gone,"

"What do you mean?" Barriss asked.

"Our masters taught us all they know so that one day in case anything happened to them we would be ready. You're master looked out for you, taught you all she learned, and made sure you would be ready to be a knight," I knew my master had trouble thinking I would be ready for the trials, but I knew he would have accepted, "Master Luminara may be gone, but her teachings, and memories will always be within you Barriss,"

Barriss wiped a tear away from her eyes and sat up slowly, "Thank you Ahsoka," Barriss leaned forward and hugged me.

I smiled and returned the hug, "Your welcome,"

Master Kenobi approached us and we saw he was smiling, "If Anakin was here he would be proud of you Ahsoka,"

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you master,"

The secret door opened and we saw the staircase, "It's going to be a long way up and to come back down,"

"I know, let's hope the men hold these things off," suddenly we heard loud screeching sound. We turned around and saw several Xenomorphs heading our way, "Let's move now!"

I knew even if we got up the stairs those things would follow us, "Master Kenobi take Barriss out of here I'll lead them away,"

"No Ahsoka it's too dangerous," Barriss said refusing to let her friend get killed.

"She's right you two take Master Luminara's body out of here and I'll hold them off," Master Kenobi said volunteering to lure the Xenomorphs away.

"No time master just hurry and get out," I activated my lightsabers and charged at the Xenomorphs.

"Ahsoka get back here!" Master Kenobi shouted, but I didn't listen.

I jumped over the Xenomorphs and slashed two of them cutting off their heads. I continued running as the other Xenomorphs came after me. I looked behind and saw they were all following me and leaving Barriss and Master Kenobi alone. I didn't have a plan just yet, but I knew I needed to come up with one if I was going to make it out of here.

_Temple (Normal pov)_

Stone Heart and Jyun continued fighting as Stone Heart used his plasma caster to try and kill Jyun. Jyun used his speed and agility to dodge the attacks as he ducked the last plasma blast and hid behind a wall. Stone Heart sensed his confidence building again as he was so sure he would kill Jyun.

"Come on Jyun is this the best you got? My sister could do better than this," Jyun used his blade to see where Stone Heart was. He got a lock on him and took out a smart disc, "Fight me you coward or are am I too much for the great demon Jyun?"

"Fine, here you go!" Jyun programmed his smart disc and threw it towards Stone Heart.

Stone Heart ducked as the disc missed him, "Missed,"

"Did I?" The disc returned and slashed Stone Heart's shoulder destroying his plasma caster and slashing his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Jyun ran out from the corner and tackled Stone Heart towards the wall breaking through it.

Jyun began punching Stone Heart right in the gut and face. Stone Heart tried hitting back, but his strikes were too slow and were easy for Jyun to dodge. Jyun kicked Stone Heart in the gut causing him to fall and sending him across the floor. Stone Heart flipped over and took out his whip.

Stone Heart striked Jyun on the cheek cutting him. Jyun groaned, but didn't let it stop him. Stone Heart kept using the whip to hit Jyun. Jyun dodges and tries to counter. Stone Heart whipped his whip, but Jyun caught it. Stone Heart tried to pull Jyun over to him, but Jyun kept his ground.

Jyun pulled on the whip causing Stone Heart to move towards him. Stone Heart however moved back as it was now a tug-of-war between the two warriors. Jyun pulled and pulled as Stone Heart pulled and pulled back. Jyun then released the whip causing Stone Heart to fall backwards hitting the wall. Jyun shot the wall with his plasma caster as the wall fell on top of Stone Heart.

Jyun kept his guard up as he grabbed the whip and threw it away. He looked at the rubble and saw some of it moving. Stone Heart appeared from the rubble and threw two smart discs at Jyun. Jyun got his long blade ready as he cuts both smart discs in half with ease. Stone Heart tackled Jyun through the wall into the destroyed control room.

Stone Heart tried to joke Jyun with both his hands. He had an anger look on his face as he tried to kill Jyun. Jyun kept Stone Heart's hands from going around his neck. Jyun kicked Stone Heart off him and activated something on his right wrist. Stone Heart came back to try and kill Jyun. However, while he focused on choking Jyun, Jyun's right first began to show static.

Jyun puts his hand on Stone Heart's face shocking him as he screamed from the shock. Stone Heart was send flying as he laid on the ground groaning. Jyun got up deactivating the shock. He approached Stone Heart and aimed his blade at Stone Heart's neck as he couldn't move.

"It looks like you lost," Jyun took out his spear and was prepared to end this, "Any last words?"

Stone Heart didn't say anything at first, but as Jyun aimed at Stone Heart's chest, Stone Heart spoke, "How? How did you get so strong in such a short time?"

Jyun stared at Stone Heart and moved the spear away from him, "I thought I didn't need my Yautja side because I proved I was the best warrior. I gave my other half no purpose. But because of you I found that purpose, it's to protect my friends, allies, and the woman I love,"

Stone Heart begins to laugh, "That's it? That's the reason? Love? How pathetic,"

"I feel bad for you Stone Heart. Kane didn't give any of you any signs of love and if you had you would understand what I mean," Jyun said as he aimed his spear at Stone Heart.

"Is that right? So if say your loved one was killed then you would lose that purpose?" Stone Heart asked as he laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked wondering what Stone Heart was talking about.

"Do you want to know what human DNA, Kane used to clone us? He used your DNA for our Yautja side, but he used another human DNA to make us," Stone Heart explained as he tried to sit up, "And you want to know how I knew to come here? Count Dooku never told us about the place, in fact the only one who knew about this place was me,"

"What do you mean?" Jyun asked confused by what Stone Heart said.

"See, Kane wanted to create a perfect warrior, but he also wanted to create something else. Something he once had, but lost," Stone Heart said as he explained everything, "He wanted to create the perfect son,"

"What?" Jyun asked more confused than ever.

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

I managed to get away from the Xenomorphs as I tried to look at where I was. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of lab. I saw many destroyed droids, most likely caused by the assassins. I checked them and saw something. Smoke coming from one of them, I checked the body, and was shocked when I saw this wasn't from long ago.

This droid was just destroyed recently from a blaster. It couldn't have been from Rex since he was probably still on the lower levels. I sensed something and turned around only to get shocked by someone. I screamed loudly and fell on my knees. I tried to stay awake as I looked up to see who it was.

"Goodnight my dear," it was Kane. I tried to move but then he kicked me in the face, after that nothing but darkness.

_(Normal pov)_

Stone Heart laughed as he explained everything about what is going on, "Kane had a son and wife long ago, but they both died in an accident. Kane tried to clone his son back, but it was no use since the clone was unstable. But then when he found out about the Yautja he tried to clone a son who would be strong and perfect. Thus you were born,"

"Me?" Jyun couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, his son was the youngling that was killed in the Jedi temple. The earthquake was caused by one of Kane's experiments. No one knew Kane's son was a Jedi since he wanted it kept a secret," Stone Heart laughed even louder, "In a way Kane is your father and he is my grandfather,"

Jyun began to breathe quickly and dropped the spear as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kane, Rolland Kane this entire time was Jyun's father. His biological father, Jyun didn't want to believe it was true. But he knew Stone Heart wouldn't lie about something like this. Jyun punched the wall so hard it crumbled.

"Don't look so sad Jyun you should be proud. Anyways when you failed to obey him he turned to me. After you locked us up, he came to my room, and began to mold me to be better than you in every way, but the others they were useless," Stone Heart said as he remembered what Kane told him, "He gave me everything I needed so if or rather when Dooku killed him I would have what we needed for revenge,"

"So this whole time you and him were in league," Jyun now realized that Kane was playing him from the beginning, "But why would he help me get my Yautja side back, unless,"

"Unless he's still trying to create the perfect son, this whole thing was a test to see who was better. You or me, looks like you win Jyun," Stone Heart laughed, "He made a secret lab within the temple that not even Dooku knew about. He will create a new body who has your DNA, the Xenomorphs, his son's DNA, and of course a fourth DNA. Then he will kill the queen and give me this body as I will be the new ruler of the Xenomorphs,"

"Then rule the galaxy I know," I figure what was Kane's real motive, "That's cute and all, but what makes him think I'll hand him anymore of my DNA?"

Suddenly a hologram form of Kane appeared, "Because if you don't then she dies," he reveals Ahsoka locked in a pod knocked out.

"Ahsoka!" Jyun couldn't believe Kane captured her.

"That's right Jyun. I remembered how you two were close when you captured me. So I knew if I have her you would do anything for me, even with your life," Kane aimed a blaster at Ahsoka's unconscious body.

"If you hurt her I swear I will rip your skull from your body slowly," Jyun said threatening Kane.

"Not this time Jyun. I'm giving the orders around here and I say if you don't show your ass here in 30 minutes then I'll feed her to my pets after I gain her DNA for the clone," Jyun's fist tightened as he knew he didn't have a choice, "Remember get to the lab in 30 minutes or she dies,"

The hologram disappeared and Jyun roared in anger as now he didn't have any choice on what to do. Stone Heart laughed seeing this, "It looks like I win after all,"

"I don't think so," Jyun heard a voice through his wrist com. A voice he hasn't heard in a long time, "Not while I'm around,"

Jyun's expression turned to shock and happiness, "It can't be? Is that you, Winston,"

Jyun's wrist com revealed a hologram form of an older man who Jyun was happy to see again, "Good day Jyun how may I be of service?"

**Yes folks the old man from the first predator story Winston is back! I have been waiting to bring him back ever since the first story. Also hope many of you liked how I made Kane to be Jyun's father. Pretty good I hope. Well I can't wait to show you all the next chapter it will be good I promise.**

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone.**


	19. The Queen

**We are near the end people and I hope many liked the surprise I revealed in the last chapter. Yep Winston is back and Kane is Jyun's father. Who knew? I didn't, at least wasn't the original idea, but I figured it would be good. And I was right. Thank you all for liking it. All will be explained in this chapter and what Kane is going to do. Plus we will see the debut of the alien queen. **

**By the way I want to thank Moonwolflove for the drawing of the alien queen. I appreciate it and thanks for doing this. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**The Queen**

_Temple (Jyun's pov)_

I couldn't believe who I was seeing and talking to. It was Winston. My friend and Sherri's grandfather, I was totally speechless. I couldn't believe it was him.

"Winston how is this possible? I thought you were," I couldn't finish the last sentence since I was still shocked that Winston was back somehow.

"Dead, I know it's hard to believe but I'm back. Let me explain, it was a few days my death I was helping Sherri work on your X-Suit, however there were problems," Winston explained, "It seems the suit's systems were not responding and Sherri was exhausted so I told her I would finish it up,"

"What did you do to the suit?" I asked.

"I created myself a backup and got into the suit so I could help improve it. When I 'passed away' my backup kicked in and I was still alive within the suit," Winston explained more on how he was still alive, "So I continued to improve the suit and when I finished I put myself to sleep till I would be needed,"

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive? Sherri was so upset and we missed you," I asked wondering why Winston didn't tell us he was alive this whole time.

"I wanted to tell you, but I saw how my death helped you two get stronger. I'm sorry for not telling you both, but I figured my services were no longer needed," Winston looked around the area, "But it appears I may still be needed one more time,"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I need your help to save Ahsoka, and stop Kane,"

"I have a plan, but first," points to Stone Heart, "We will need to do this somewhere else,"

"And what makes you think you two are going anywhere?" Stone Heart tried to get up, but he fell back.

"You're no match for Jyun Stone Heart. If I were you I would either surrender to Jyun and help us, or option B,"

"I'll take B rather than help you two. It doesn't matter what you do me, grandfather has already won. Once you're dead he will make me a new body so that we can rule with the kid the entire galaxy," Stone Heart began laughing.

I sighed and shook my head, "You're so pathetic," Stone Heart looked confused, "He doesn't care about you. You're just a pawn in his game,"

"That's a lie. He told me I would be the greatest warrior and that he would help me defeat you," Stone Heart refused to believe Jyun's lies.

"Then where is he? Why wasn't he here to help you and why did he tell me you and the others were just mistakes?" I could see the look of disbelief in Stone Heart's eyes when I mentioned him being a mistake.

"No that's not true you're lying. He chose me to take his place when he gone and that he would make me better than you. He said you were the mistake," I felt bad for Stone Heart. Kane used him just like he used me, only he was manipulated into thinking Kane cared for him.

"If he cared about you then he would have helped you by now," Stone Heart shook his head refusing to believe me, "Fine, when you want to believe me then you know where you'll find us,"

I began to walk away as Stone Heart spoke, "What makes you think you can stop him?"

I stopped and turned around, "I don't think I can. I know I can and I will," I began to walk away, but left with one last thing to say to Stone Heart, "We're not mistakes Stone Heart. That's Kane's biggest mistake and I'm going to prove him wrong,"

Stone Heart scoffed as he waited for Jyun to be gone. Stone Heart got up slowly and then heard a hissing sound. As he turns around and sees three Xenomorphs behind him as their mouths opened revealing their second mouths, "Son of a," the bugs attacked Stone Heart as his scream was heard all around the temple.

_Lower Levels (Rex's pov)_

My men and I made it to the other room as the bugs overran the room we were in. Nails, Fives, and the others have informed us they had placed the charges around the queen's chamber. They should be ready to finish. Cody told me they found an exit and that it should lead us to the upper levels outside the temple.

"Cody you sure this shaft will take us all the way to the top?" I asked as I looked up at the large shaft that looked endless.

"I'm sure we got a whole readout of this place before Kane ditched us. This will lead us back to the outside of the temple," Cody said however, I knew there was a 'but' coming on, "But we need to make sure these things don't get up there,"

"Good thing we kept some of the charges with us," Tank said as he revealed some charges in his backpack

"Good, let's set them up to a timer, and get the heck out of here," suddenly someone began trying to contact me through my wrist com, "Master Kenobi is that you?"

"No it's me Rex," I moved away from the men when I realized it was Jyun.

"Kid, what are you doing here? And where's Master Kenobi?" I asked wondering what Jyun was doing here.

"Never mind that now. Listen Kane has Ahsoka and he's planning to unleash the Xenomorphs," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That slime ball has captured General Tano and was planning to unleash the bugs.

"So he was behind this the whole time?" I asked.

"Looks that way, listen I'm going after him. I need you to find the controls where it has the queen on lockdown and release them," Jyun said explaining his plan.

"Wait what? You want to unleash the queen?" I wondered what was going through this kid's mind, "Wait a minute how do you know where I am?"

"I can see you," I looked up and saw a camera looking at me, "I hacked into the system to let me see where you guys are. Kane doesn't know so I need you to release the queen,"

"Again kid why should I?" I didn't want to release the queen since that was insane.

"Trust me it won't go after you. Not from what I got planned," I knew I needed to trust the kid. He never let us down before so I shouldn't start now.

"All right, I hope you know what you're doing kid," I found the computer system where it has the queen locked up.

"Same here, Jyun out," Jyun was gone and I worked on freeing the queen. I just hope this doesn't bite us on the butt later.

_Queen's chamber (Normal pov)_

In the middle of the temple there was a large chamber where the room was covered in ice. The room's temperature was sub-zero keeping it frozen. Suddenly an alarm began going off as the ice around a large container in the middle of the room began to metal. The ice thawed and the container began to heat up whatever was inside.

Suddenly noises began to be heard from the container. Restraints from the container began to be pulled out and the noises got louder. Something inside began banging through the metal container trying to escape. Then the container began to creak as the door on the container was being ripped opened.

Then everything was quiet. The noises within the container were gone and the door stopped being ripped opened. Suddenly the noises came back as the doors was send flying off the container and breaking through the walls. The creature let out a loud roar and came out of the container so fast it broke through the wall on the other side.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I woke up after sensing something familiar. I rubbed my head and felt a sharp pain. I tried to remember what happened, but couldn't remember a thing. Then I realized I was in some kind of pod. I tried to get out, but I felt something around my neck. I wondered what this thing is and where was I.

"Comfortable?" I looked over and saw Rolland Kane wearing a lab coat, "Hello my dear, slept well?"

"You bastard!" I tried to use the force, but got shocked.

"Don't try using the force my dear otherwise the shock will harm you some more," Kane laughed a bit as he took out a vial containing some kind of green liquid and drank it. I saw his face changing as he looked better, "My very own batch. I made it to counter the serum Dooku put in me and to counter the serum the chancellor's scientist made to make me normal or close to normal again,"

"Where's Rex? And what's going on Kane?" I wanted to know what this monster was up to and find a way out.

"You're in a secret lab I made. This lab Dooku doesn't know about it because it was made in secrecy. As for your clone friend well I'm sure by now the bugs got to him and his little friends," Kane laughed some more as he got on his computer.

I looked over and saw a large container on the other side of the room in a filled with water that glowed, "What is that?"

Kane looked over and smiled, "That is going to be where my son will be reborn"

"What are you talking about? What is all this Kane?" I wondered what was going on and what Kane was talking about.

"He's talking about how his son the one he cloned me from is his kid," We looked over and saw Jyun approaching the room.

I smiled seeing Jyun again, but was confused by what Jyun meant, "What?"

"Alex Henry, was actually Rolland Kane's son," I was shocked by what Jyun said as I couldn't believe my childhood friend was the son of this monster, "Which makes Kane my father,"

Kane smiled as he took out his blaster and aimed it at the padawan, "I see Stone Heart already told ya. A pity that useless boy couldn't do one simple job right ah well, kids right?"

"Let her go Kane. It's me you wanted right? Just let Ahsoka go," Jyun said trying to get Ahsoka out.

"Sorry boy, but that's not going to happen. See she has a big role in all of this too," Kane said laughing as he kept his hand on a red button.

"What role?" I asked wondering what Kane meant when I felt a sharp needle go into my arm and I felt it taking some of my blood.

"You're role my dear in helping me create the perfect son," Kane had the needle get out of Ahsoka and the blood was transferred into his computer data, "Now that I have her DNA it's time for yours Jyun,"

I looked at the container behind me and turned to Kane, "That's it, that's why you did all of this. It wasn't about creating the greatest warrior, this was to create the perfect son,"

Kane clapped his hands together, "You got it right boy. See long ago my wife died giving birth to my son Alex. Then the Jedi came and took him away from me. Then the Republic fired me because of my so called scientific mistakes that I made that were against nature,"

"And you blame them for your son's death even though it was your fault," Kane sighed and nodded his head.

"I created a machine long ago that was made to help dig tunnels underneath the city to create bunkers in case we were invaded again. One of my machines messed up and created a massive earthquake that caused my son's death," Kane laughed a bit, "Of course this only happened after those bastards fired me. They tried to make changes to my machine which caused the earthquake. It wasn't my fault it was theirs!"

Jyun tried to move closer, but Kane activated a shield that surrounded Jyun. Jyun touched the shield and saw it was too strong for me to get through, "Nice shield,"

"Like it? I made it for people like you who are so rude to interrupt me," Kane said laughing as he had a droid go through the shield and took some of Jyun's blood.'

"Wait, so you used Dooku to fund your research to create the perfect warrior only it was used to help bring back your son?" I asked trying to figure out Kane's plan.

"In a way yes and no. I did want my son back, but I also wanted to make him powerful, and perfect. So I cloned him using the blood of the Yautja making him more powerful," Kane turns to Jyun who didn't look amuse, "That's when you were born Jyun. But you like a disrespectful boy disobeyed me, and refused to do what I say. So I made the assassins, but they disobeyed me too. Well except for Stone Heart, but he wasn't like you Jyun he was weak, pathetic, and such a kiss up. He thought I did all this for him, but that was a lie,"

"You mean you used him and his siblings? How?" I asked as I couldn't believe how cruel Kane was to someone who looked up to him.

"I knew Dooku would betray me so I made a plan with Stone Heart. He followed the plan through and I did my part. I knew Dooku would find the assassins, use them, and I would use them to kill Dooku, take over the temple, and I used you Jedi to bring me here since I knew you needed me," Kane laughed as he enjoyed manipulating the Jedi, "And I got my revenge on the bitch who took my son away from me,"

I realized who Kane meant and got mad, "Master Luminara, she's the one who brought Alex to the temple,"

"She's the one who kidnapped my son. Now that she is dead I will send_my_ child to kill her padawan as a little more payback," I tried to move, but the collar shocked me, "You Jedi are so pathetic. But don't worry you all will pay soon enough along with the chancellor,"

"What does Palpatine have to do with this?" Jyun asked.

"In a bit let me tell you the rest of my little plot shall I?" I saw Jyun nodding as I realized he was stalling for something, "See once my son is reborn he will have the DNA of you Tano, you Jyun, the Yautja, and the Xenomorph queen. Once I kill the current queen my son will take over the Xenomorphs and will control them,"

"Mind control devices are useless with these things. But with a queen under control then they are more useful to control, brilliant," Jyun said impressed by Kane's plan, "Still what if Stone Heart had killed me? Then would you have used his DNA instead?"

"Use a mistake's DNA? Of course not, he is of no use to me. Just like you or your girlfriend here anymore Jyun," Kane had his hand on the red button, "When I press this Tano here will be send down to where the Xenomorphs are. They will have their meal and new queen,"

"Leave her alone Kane. This is between me and you," Jyun said trying to stop Kane.

"You can't stop me boy," Kane pressed the button, but nothing happened, "What?"

"Sorry not going to happen," Winston appeared in hologram form.

"You! But how?" Kane was shocked as I was when I saw it was Winston.

"Like I will tell you, this part I will. I have full control over the facility," Kane growled, "Which means your experimenting on anyone is over,"

Jyun smiled, "It's over Kane.

Kane began laughing, which surprised everyone, "Guess we'll need to go with manual then," Kane went for a lever that was near Ahsoka. Before he could pull it a knife flew by almost hitting Kane.

We looked over and saw Stone Heart standing by the door panting, "No, you don't,"

Kane looked shocked to see Stone Heart was alive, "Marcus, you're alive that's wonderful I thought Jyun killed you,"

Stone Heart walked near the container where the cloning process of Kane's son was beginning, "Yeah you thought that huh? You didn't sound shock when you saw Jyun coming in here,"

"O-of course I was I thought yo-you killed him. But now that you're here w-we can work on getting payback against him," Stone Heart began to laugh at Kane's stuttering.

"If that's true then why do I sense fear in you old man?" Stone Heart got out his wrist blades and looked mad.

"Marcus, stop this right now I am giving you an order," Kane said trying to stop Marcus.

"Names Stone Heart not Marcus and I heard everything you said to me old man. How you used me and I'm nothing but a mistake to you," Stone Heart approached Kane.

"That was not what I said. It was a lie I was just lying to Jyun and his bitch," Kane didn't move as he had his blaster behind his back.

"You're a lying bastard and I'm going to do to you what I did to Dooku," Stone Heart got close to where he needed to be to kill Kane.

"Stone Heart he has a blaster!" I shouted as Kane tried to shoot Stone Heart, but Stone Heart cut the gun in half. He then grabbed Kane by the neck and lifted him with one hand.

"Marcus…stop this…please…I love you my dear boy," Kane struggled to speak, "Don't let Jyun turn you against me,"

Stone Heart looked at Jyun and then looked at Kane as he slowly put him down. Kane sighed in relief till Stone Heart kicked Kane towards the wall knocking him out, "You turned against me first,"

Stone Heart pressed the release button freeing me and Jyun from our binds. Stone Heart destroyed the container and crushed the head of the clone that was halfway being made. I ran to Jyun and hugged him tightly as I was glad to see he was okay.

"You came back," I was so happy that Jyun came back.

"Of course I did, I told you I would come back," I nodded and was glad Jyun kept his promise.

I broke the hug and saw Jyun's eyes were back to the way they used to be, "You're eyes,"

"I know, but trust me I'm still the same man you fell in love with," I smiled and kissed Jyun on the lips. Jyun returned the kiss as we kissed for what seems like forever till we heard Stone Heart clearing his throat.

"If you two are done kissing and playing around there's work to be done," Stone Heart said who didn't seem amused by us kissing.

Jyun extended his hand to Stone Heart, "Thanks for the help,"

Stone Heart hesitated, but shook Jyun's hand, "Thanks for not killing me. You were right about him and I was wrong,"

Jyun nodded, "It's okay,"

I smiled seeing this till I felt someone wrapping their arm around my neck and holding me tightly, "Jyun!"

I saw it was Kane who pulled me into the pod, "You want her boy? Come and get her," Kane blasted the control panel sending the pod and us down.

_(Normal pov)_

"Ahsoka!" Jyun shouted seeing Ahsoka was gone, "We have to go after her,"

"We?" Stone Heart asked as Jyun faced him, "No no you are going to go down there I'm leaving,"

"Stone Heart, Kane is still alive we need to end this together. I can't do this without you," Jyun said wanting Stone Heart's help.

"My help? After all I did you want my help? Why don't you get your buddy Winston to help out?" Stone Heart asked.

"I can't, but I can make sure the pod is stopped before getting to the Xenomorphs," Winston said.

"And Winston has to keep the Xenomorphs contained. I'm not leaving Ahsoka behind, please help me," Jyun asked Stone Heart for his help.

Stone Heart didn't want to help, but he still wanted some payback against Kane for what he did, "Fine, but I get to kill Kane,"

"Deal," Jyun and Stone Heart jumped into the pod as they headed down.

_Lower Levels (Rex's pov)_

We continued climbing up the shaft as we were getting close to get out. Fives and Nails came back with the men setting up the detonators. Now we had to get out before the place blows up. I just hope Jyun got to Ahsoka and got her out.

"Hey Rex think the generals took care of the assassins?" Cody asked as he was in front of me.

"I hope so," I said hoping they did take care of the assassins.

"Well if not we'll blow those monsters up," Fives said as the men all shouted in agreement.

We then heard some screeching and looked down to see the bugs got through the door we sealed up that led to the shaft, "Damn it climb boys climb!"

We all started climbing as fast as we could trying to get out. The men below got caught by the bugs and got killed. Some stayed to shoot those things but ended with them getting killed too.

"I see it, I see the exist!" Cody shouted as he got to the top first and helped us out.

Fives came out next and helped Nails up. Suddenly the bugs grabbed Nails and pierced through his shoulder, "Hold on Nails!"

"Give me the chargers!" Nails shouted as we knew what he wanted to do.

"No way Nails just hold on!" We weren't going to let our brother be killed as more Xenomorphs were coming.

Nails grabbed some charges, "Just go now!" Nails pushed us back and was dragged back into the shaft. Fives went to get him, but we grabbed him and moved away as the detonators blew up killing the bugs and Nails.

We stood there frustrated that we lost more of our brothers to those bugs, "Damn it," Fives punched the floor as he blamed himself for what happened.

"Come on men let's head back to the ship," Cody ordered as we headed back.

I looked back at the temple and sighed, "Get out of there kid hurry up,"

_Hanger Bay (Ahsoka's pov)_

I struggled to get free as Kane wrapped my hands around with some rope, "You're not getting away with this Kane. You failed,"

Kane slapped me across the face leaving a mark, "Shut it bitch! My plan may have failed, but I still have the DNA of everyone I need to make the perfect son. I will go back to my old lab and redo everything. With you as the perfect test subject,"

I wasn't going to let this bastard use me for anything, "Sorry not going to happen," I kicked Kane in the groin knocking him on the floor. I got up and cut the ropes from my hand. I grabbed my lightsabers that Kane took and headed out of the ship he put me in.

As I got out I was stopped by several droids that Kane fixed, "You're not going anywhere you little bitch," Kane came out carrying a blaster, "Now surrender or this will end with you being dead,"

I activated my lightsabers, "I'd rather go down fighting than go with you,"

"Very well I can still experiment on your dead body," before Kane could shoot me a shuriken flew passed me and cut the gun in half.

Jyun and Stone Heart appeared attacking the droids and slashing them with ease. I joined in the fighting blocking the droid's blasters and cutting down a few myself. We finished off the last few droids and turned our attention to Kane.

"It's over Kane you lost," Jyun said as we all knew it was over.

"It's not over till I say it's over," Kane took out a vial that had the same bright green liquid inside, "I will kill you all and I will not let you stop me,"

"Kane don't do it. Last time that liquid messed you up big time," I realized that must have been the same liquid that turned Kane into a monster.

"This time I perfected it," Kane drank some of it and soon his body began to change.

"Ahsoka get out of here. We'll hold him off," Jyun said as Stone Heart and Jyun got ready to fight.

"No way Jyun I'm not leaving," I refused to let Jyun fight Kane, especially with Stone Heart as his ally.

"We'll be fine, just go. Rex said he planted the detonators and will blow the temple up soon," I didn't want to leave, but I knew if I stayed I might be used against Jyun.

"Fine, just be careful," I took off leaving Jyun to fight with Stone Heart against Kane.

_(Normal pov)_

Kane's body soon changed, but instead of turning into a large, and powerful monster. He grew in size going up to 8ft, his muscles grew as well, and his eyes turned looking like a Yautja. Kane growled as he no longer spoke, but became what Jyun knew he was all along, a monster.

"Stone Heart you ready?" Jyun asked.

"You got to ask?" Stone Heart got ready as Kane charged at them.

Both men dodged Kane's charge and jumped towards Kane. They kicked him as hard as they could causing him to stagger a bit. Then they tackled Kane causing him to call on the ground. They took out their wrist blades and pierced Kane's chest with it. But then Kane smacked both men away sending them towards the walls. Kane got up and his body regenerated.

"Okay this is going to be tougher then we thought," Jyun took out his smart disc and send it flying towards Kane cutting off his arm.

Stone Heart threw his spear piercing through Kane's neck. Kane struggled a bit, but he removed the spear as his neck regenerated, and he grabbed his arm. He placed it where he lost his arm and soon regenerated. Kane laughed deeply as he charges at Jyun. Jyun tried to dodge, but Kane swung his big arm at Jyun hitting him and sending him sliding across the floor.

Stone Heart got behind Kane and stabbed him in the back. Kane ran and jumped up. He landed on his back crushing Stone Heart. He then tried to kill Stone Heart by stomping on his head, when Jyun appeared stopping the foot from crushing Stone Heart. Stone Heart aimed his wrist blades at Kane and launched the blades at Kane's eyes causing him to back away roaring.

Jyun and Stone Heart began punching and kicking Kane causing him to fall back towards the wall. Both men continued beating down Kane as he struggled to get back on his feet. Both men punched Kane in the face as he fall to the wall. Jyun and Stone Heart backed away as Jyun shot the wall causing it to fall and collapse Kane.

Both men sighed in relief hoping it was over, "That was a little tougher than I thought it would be," Jyun said laughing a bit.

"At least the old bastard is dead," Kane came out of the ruble wiping the dirt from his body. He had removed the blades from his eyes and crushed them, "Ah crap here we go again,"

_Hyperspace (Normal pov0_

Meanwhile 30 Republic cruisers were heading towards the planet of Korriban with a special order. There was no Jedi onboard the ships, but there was someone in charge of leading the ships to the planet. He was Great Admiral Tarkin who was leading the ships towards the planet.

He was send by the chancellor to go to the planet of Korriban to bombard the location where the temple was. Tarkin asked about the Jedi who were there. The chancellor told him they lost contact and to make sure there is nothing left of the temple or anything around it. Tarkin didn't question the chancellor and took the order.

As his fleet was an hour from leaving hyperspace one of the commanders approached the great admiral, "Um excuse me sir but I wanted to let you know the bombs are ready,"

"Excellent, make sure we have a lock on the location of the temple when we arrive. I don't want any of those disgusting creatures on the planet," Tarkin continued looking out of the viewport as he looked forward to wiping out those Xenomorphs.

"But sir, what if the Jedi are still alive? Shouldn't we send a ship to help them?" Tarkin stared at the commander who looked away.

"The chancellor gave us direct orders to wipe out everything. If the Jedi are alive and aren't away from the area, then that's not our fault," Tarkin didn't care much if the Jedi lived or died, "Is that all commander?"

"Y-yes sir," The commander left Tarkin's side as Tarkin knew it wouldn't be long before his fleet arrives and carries out their orders.

If the Jedi are alive, but aren't away from the area then it won't matter to Tarkin. Less annoying Jedi to deal with, they had no business to be involved in war. Perhaps the deaths of these Jedi will serve as an example on how war needs to be handled by people who were trained for war, but peace keepers who have no business in war.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran towards where the pod crashed from. I was hoping I would find some ladders that would lead me up to the exit. Just as I was about to leave I felt a Xenomorph grabbed me by my boot and pulled me down. More of them appeared and they surrounded me. I tried to pull my sabers, but I knew it was pointless.

They all were hissing and drooling, I knew this was the end. I didn't think it would end like this. Not one bit. As one approached me the creature was smacked away by a large tail. The others moved out of the way as something big approached me. I figured it was the queen as the creature looked to be the same size as the queen.

I was then shocked by what I saw next. Out of the shadow came a large 15 ft tall creature. It's skin was dark orange, had a long spike tail with a sharp blue tip at the end, it had sharp talons and claws, it had no eyes, but the mouth of the alien, it had a long black and white stripped headtails, and on the forehead white markings on it.

I couldn't believe at what I was seeing. This creature was almost like me. I then noticed the markings on it and realized they are the same like mine. The creature approached me and grabbed me by the neck. It lifted me and then began to sniff me.

I didn't know what it was doing as it continued to sniff me. It then stared at me despite not having any eyes. The creature soon put me down and moved it's head towards me almost like it was cuddling. I then realized something. Its features are that of a Togruta. If that's true then this thing was the alien that was inside of me. This Xenomorph queen was my child.

**Oh wow so now Ahsoka is a mommy. A mommy who gave birth to a 15ft tall Togrulien. The name sounds good? I hope so and I hope many of you liked what I did in the chapter. The fights I hope were good and now we are near the end. I think two more and we're done with the story. So I hope many will like what happens next.**

**Also thank you to Moonwolflove for the design of the queen. Thanks my friend for the help and also check out her stories if you can. They are all pretty cool and the plots are good too. All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone.**


	20. The Final Confrontation

**We are near the end people and I hope many liked the surprise I revealed in the last chapter. Yep Winston is back and Kane is Jyun's father. Who knew? I didn't, at least wasn't the original idea, but I figured it would be good. And I was right.**

**All will be explained in this chapter and what Kane is going to do. Plus we will see the debut of the alien queen. By the way I want to thank Moonwolflove for the drawing of the alien queen. I appreciate it and thanks for doing this. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone. **

**The final confrontation**

_Surface (Obi Wan's pov)_

I was on the bridge contacting the Jedi council about the situation. Barriss was with her master cleaning her Luminara's wound so when she was back at the temple her funeral wouldn't show how she died. I explained to Master Windu and Yoda of what happened and how Jyun was now fighting Stone Heart.

I also explained I hadn't heard from Ahsoka or the clones in a while. I was concern and wanted to return down to find them, but I knew I couldn't leave Barriss alone. If the Xenomorphs came to the surface and attacked the ship while she was alone I didn't want to think what they would do with her.

"And your sure Jyun can handle Stone Heart?" Master Windu asked remembering how Jyun lost to Stone Heart last time.

"I sensed something had change in Jyun when I saw him. I have faith that he can defeat Stone Heart this time, but that's not what concerns me," I said as I stroke my beard and sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?" Master Windu asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. I felt it when we brought Kane along and I sensed it when we brought him to the temple," I knew whatever I sensed from Kane was not good at all.

"Hmmmm believe you we do Master Kenobi. Checked his cell we did and found underneath the floor a secret room," Master Yoda explained.

"What? Why didn't we find out about this and how come the prison didn't know about this?" I asked wondering how Kane had a secret room without us knowing about it.

"We felt something was wrong so we checked Kane's cell. Master Plo found a secret room where it looks like Kane was in contact with someone," Master Windu said as he explained what they found, "And when we asked the warden about this he told us the chancellor ordered some men to make changes to Kane's cell,"

I couldn't believe that the chancellor was involved in this. I wondered why, "Do you believe the chancellor is working with Kane?"

"Capture Kane we must to find out the truth we will," I nodded, just as I was about to cut off the transmission the door slide open.

Master Aayla Secura entered the room with a concern look, "Sorry for interrupting, but I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" Master Windu asked.

"A friend of mine informed me that 30 Republic ships are heading to Korriban and they're being lead by Tarkin," This was a surprise to us since we didn't know anything about this.

"Under who's orders?" Master Windu asked.

"The chancellor," Master Yoda, Windu, and I were now concern the chancellor was more involved than we thought he was.

"Do you think he's sending Tarkin to assist us or to destroy us?" I asked as I turn to the two older Jedi masters.

"Unsure, but to be safe move the ship away from the facility and inform the others you must," I nodded.

"I will," I cut off the transmission and move to tell the others about the situation now before it's too late.

_Jedi temple (Normal pov)_

Once the transmission has been cut off Master Aayla Secura turned to Master Yoda and Windu both with concern looks on their faces, "You're thinking the chancellor is involved in all of this?"

Master Yoda nodded, "With the balance shifted the darkness clearing up it is. Sense now I have something I did not sense before. Much darkness I sense from the chancellor I do,"

"I sense it too, do you think the chancellor is who we think it is?" Master Windu asked worried on who the chancellor is.

"Yes I do, but with no proof confront him we cannot," Master Yoda knew they had no real proof that the chancellor is the Sith Lord they have been looking for, "Until we are sure plan we must for whatever the chancellor is up to,"

"Agreed, I also believe we also should decide on what to do with Skywalker. He is close to the chancellor and if the chancellor has a chance he might try to turn him," Master Windu knew if the chancellor got to Anakin and turned him it would be bad for everyone.

"Indeed, wait we must for a solution to present itself to us we must,"

_Korriban (Jyun's pov)_

Stone Heart and I were thrown to the ground again by Kane who was toying with us. No matter what we threw at him he kept fighting back. We got up and saw Kane getting ready for another charge. Kane pulled out the spear that Stone Heart threw and threw it away towards the ground. I was getting tired and knew this fight wouldn't last long.

"Hey SH you okay?" I said getting up slowly.

Stone Heart got up and looked at me weirdly, "What did you call me?"

"SH, it's short for Stone Heart," Stone Heart rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"Not bad, though I think now isn't the time to come up with nicknames," Stone Heart panted a bit as Kane growled, "You're friend better hurry up and help us soon,"

"He will," I took out my communicator and tried to get a word with Winston, "Anytime Winston you feel like helping out,"

"I'm almost done, also Jyun I scanned Kane's body and found that the serum is burning the body's cells. It won't be long before he dies," I sighed in relief glad to hear some good news, "But, it may take a little longer and by then he will probably have filled you both,"

I groaned, "Thanks Winston you're a real pal," I turned off my communicator and knew what we had to do. I saw Kane charged at us and knew we had to end this, "Follow my lead,"

I shot Kane's left foot off causing Kane to stumble. I motioned for Kane to take out the other leg. Stone Heart ran towards Kane and kicked the other leg causing Kane to fall on his knees. I jumped over Kane and grabbed him by his hair. I pulled until his back began to crack. I continued pulling until I heard a loud snap as I bend Kane all the way back.

Stone Heart approached me and laughed a bit, "Think he's dead now?"

I poked the body and saw it wasn't moving. My suit didn't detect any life, "Doesn't look like it. Looks like we won huh?"

"I guess so," Stone Heart and I laughed a bit as we were glad it was over.

As we headed towards the ship Kane had we heard something and saw Kane snapping back together. He revealed sharp claws and went to stab me. Stone Heart pushed me out of the way and got stabbed.

"NO!" I shouted as Kane punches Stone Heart of the way as he lays on the ground not moving.

Kane turns to me and laughed deeply. I got up grabbing Stone Heart's spear, "Face it…Jyun…your…finished,"

Before Kane came at me a tail pierced Kane through the chest, I was shocked seeing this. But wasn't as shocked as when I looked behind Kane to see it was some kind of Xenomorph queen that had Togruta features.

"What in the?" I was confused by this till I saw Ahsoka coming towards me.

"Jyun, you okay?"

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here, and what's that thing?" I asked pointing at the creature attacking Kane as it threw him away from me.

"That oh well it's my…daughter?" I was now confused, "It's the alien that was in me. Somehow some of me transferred into it and well," Ahsoka pointed to it.

"Now that you don't see every day, a Xeno helping someone," Ahsoka helped me up.

"It's Togrulien and wait till you see what else she can do," I wondered what Ahsoka meant and looked at the Togrulien fight Kane.

Kane charges at the creature, but then it moves it's hand out, and begins to levitate Kane. I was more shocked seeing a Xenomorph actually use the force. I couldn't believe it.

"Told ya," Ahsoka said as the Togrulien threw Kane towards the wall causing the ceiling to shake a bit, this gave me an idea. One we could use to beat Kane.

I saw Stone Heart holding something. It looked like to be a bomb. I knew what he wanted me to do, "Ahsoka get the queen to get Kane towards the ship!"

I ran towards Stone Heart and grabbed the grenade. I checked and saw he was still alive, but barley. I took the spear and aimed it carefully where I wanted to hit. Ahsoka had the queen lift Kane and threw him towards the ship.

"You…won't…stop…me," Kane spoke in a deep voice. Kane looked at Jyun and saw what he had.

"Go to hell," I threw the grenade towards Kane and threw the spear at him.

The grenade got close to Kane's face as the spear made contact with the grenade exploding it. The blast caused the ship to explode, which caused the ceiling to collapse on Kane. Kane tried to escape, but the ceiling was too much for Kane as he was crushed. This time he wasn't getting out.

I sighed in relief that it was over. I turn to Stone Heart who was breathing heavily, "SH it's okay we're going to get you some help,"

Stone Heart laughed a bit and turned to Jyun, "It's t-too la-late,"

"No it's not too late we can save you," I didn't want Stone Heart to die. Despite his sins he redeemed himself by saving me and helping stop Kane. Plus he's my son and I didn't want him to die.

"It's o-ok-okay th-this is wh-what I want," I could tell he really wanted this and I shook my head, "My pu-pur-purpose was to sur-surpass you. N-now I bel-believe that my purp-purpose was to be as gre-great a war-warrior as you,"

I smiled and gave him my hand. He took it and held it, "I think now you have earned that honor,"

Stone Heart slowly took out something. It was a small memory card, "Th-there is sti-still one th-thing that needs to be d-done. Ta-take it and fi-finish it,"

I took the memory card and nodded, "I will," I held Stone Heart's hand some more and smiled, "It was an honor fighting you, an honor fighting with you, but most importantly an honor to call you my son,"

A tear fell down Stone Heart's eye as he smiled, "Th-thank you, fat-father," Stone Heart gave his last breathe as he parted from this world.

I lowered my head and felt Ahsoka's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw faced her, "I'm sorry Jyun,"

"It's funny just an hour ago we were enemies wanting to kill one another, now," I sighed wishing Stone Heart was still alive.

Ahsoka kneeled down next to Jyun and hugged him, "If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here and if you weren't then how is our child going to be raised without it's daddy,"

"Yeah how is," I stopped and faced Ahsoka who smiled at me, "Ahsoka are you?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Have been for a week now,"

I smiled and hugged Ahsoka, "I'm going to be a daddy,"

Ahsoka returned the hug, "Yes you are,"

I was happy that I was going to be a dead, but then I looked at Stone Heart sad that his childhood wasn't a good one, "If it's a boy mind if we name him Marcus?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Of course,"

I went to kiss Ahsoka when the Togrulien queen hissed at me, "What's with her?"

"Oh she can smell your half Yautja and apparently her kind doesn't like you guys much," I was confused that Ahsoka knew what the queen said, "We kind of formed a bond. Now listen we have to get out of here before the temple blows up,"

"Well it will take us too long to climb back up," I said knowing climbing out of here would take too long.

Ahsoka turned to the queen who kneeled down. Ahsoka motioned to Jyun to follow her she got on the queen's back, "This way won't be,"

"Nice, oh wait hold up," I turn to Stone Heart's body and activated his self-destruct bomb, "Okay let's get out of here and Winston get back to the suit now,"

"Yes sir," Winston said as I got on the queen's back as she ran at high speed out of the tunnel and back to the surface.

_Surface (Barriss's pov)_

I was outside waiting for Ahsoka to return. I was worried something bad happened to her. I then saw someone coming out of the temple. However, it wasn't Ahsoka, but it was Rex and the clones, "Captain Rex have you seen Padawan Tano? And where's Kane?"

"Bastard double crossed us and left us to die. As for General Tano no ma'am we haven't seen her," I was surprised that Kane double crossed us, but was worried more on Ahsoka.

I saw Master Kenobi approaching us, "Master, Ahsoka is still down there we should go find her,"

"Negative ma'am we just set the bombs we don't have time to go search for her," Cody said knowing the bombs would go off any time soon.

"We can't leave her," I didn't want to leave Ahsoka behind to get killed.

"We don't have a choice. The council informed me that Tarkin is coming with a fleet of 30 ships and they're not coming to help us," Obi Wan explaining leaving many of us confused.

"What? What are they coming here for then?" Cody asked.

"Apparently to kill us all," we were all shocked by the news, "I'll explain more later right now we need to move away from this area now,"

The clones nodded and got on the ship, while Barriss hesitated. Obi Wan understood Barriss wanting to help her friend, but they knew they couldn't risk going back and getting blasted, "I know you're worried, but trust in Ahsoka. She'll make it out in one piece,"

"How do you know?" I asked wondering how Master Kenobi knows Ahsoka would be okay.

"Because I have faith in her and you should too," I sighed and nodded agreeing with Master Kenobi.

She knew she had to trust in Ahsoka that she would come back alive. She didn't give up after what happened on Geonosis and how she saved me from the parasites. So I shouldn't give up on Ahsoka and hope she makes it back alive.

_Temple (Normal pov)_

The Togrulien ran up the walls of the temple as she tried to find a way out. Ahsoka and Jyun held on knowing if they fell off the queen they wouldn't come back alive. The queen made it out of the tunnels and headed towards the exit.

"Winston how much time do we have?" Jyun asked Winston wondering how much time till the bombs the clones placed would blow up.

"Not long, five minute to go," Winston said as he was able to find out the amount of time they had left, "Wait, I'm detecting something,"

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It appears there's a fleet of ships heading towards the planet," Winston checked more into this and realized who it was, "Republic ships,"

"That's good right?" Ahsoka asked as Jyun wasn't convinced, "Right?"

"It appears they have some kind of order. To bombard the…area around the temple," Ahsoka and Jyun realized if they make it to the top they'll be killed.

"We need to find another way then," Jyun turns to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, think your 'kid' can find another place to go that will keep us safe?"

Ahsoka nodded and used the force to communicate with the queen suddenly began to run faster than before as she ran through the temple and managed to get outside of it. It then ran towards a nearby wall where the Xenomorph drones were digging a hole that led to a different direction. It climbed through and ran down the tunnel.

"You were saying Jyun?" Ahsoka said smiling.

Jyun muttered as the queen ran through the tunnels. Ahsoka and Jyun saw some Xenomorphs following the queen as they knew what was going to happen. As they made it to a small tunnel the queen began to dig through and hurried as the bombs were close to blowing up.

_Korriban surface (Normal pov)_

Tarkin and his forces arrived to the planet as they were entered the surface of the planet. They spotted the area and aimed the bombs at where the temple would be. Tarkin examined the area to see anyone was around. To his luck no one was around which meant the Jedi are dead or they were still inside, either way his job was nearly done.

"Sir, we have a lock on the surface should we open fire?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, open fire,"

_Surface (Obi Wan's pov)_

We moved away from the area as we got pretty far. We then detected Republic ships entering the surface. The council was right and it looks like they didn't even tried contacting us as they opened fire bombing the area. We had the ship stop as we didn't want to risk them spotting us and then try to blow us up. We got outside and saw the ships dropping hundreds of bombs on the area.

You add to account the bombs inside the temple and there will be nothing left of the area. Barriss and I feared that Ahsoka was gone as there was no way she would have survived the destruction. Though some like Rex hoped she did make it out. I did too and hope that she somehow survived.

"Do you think she found another way out?" Captain Rex asked.

I turn to him unsure on what to say. I could tell Barriss was trying to sense through the force where Ahsoka was, "I don't know Rex,"

Barriss's communicator went off as someone tried to contact her, "Hello?"

"You guys weren't going to take off without me right?" It was Ahsoka. We couldn't believe it was Ahsoka who was contacting us.

"Ahsoka where are you? Are you okay?" Barriss asked glad her friend was okay.

"I'm fine don't worry. Man Rex those bombs you used were big, but not as big as the ones Tarkin used huh?" The clones nearby laughed and all nodded.

"Well general we didn't Tarkin to show up with a whole fleet of ships. By the way did you find Kane? I want to teach that guy a lesson for that stunt he pulled" Rex asked wanting some payback.

"He's dead, a Xeno got him, and killed him. Stone Heart is dead too master it's over," I sighed in relief glad that the fight was over, "I also found something master. Something I think we need to hand to the council quickly,"

"What is it?" I asked wondering what Ahsoka found.

"Just hurry and get here. What I found will help us bring this war to a near end," Ahsoka turned off her communicator and we couldn't call her back.

"You heard her Rex. Get the pilot to get a lock on her coordinates." Rex nodded and took off to inform the pilot.

"You were right master," Barriss said glad that Obi Wan was right.

"I'm glad I was right," I said sighing in relief that everything turned out okay.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I turned off my communicator and waited for the others to show up. I turn to Jyun who was near his ship as he was getting ready to take off, "You sure you want to do this and not let the council handle this?" I asked not wanting Jyun to go off on his own.

"I'm sure, knowing the old man he might try to kill the Jedi so I need to get to him before he tries that," Jyun placed Winston back into the ship and got his equipment ready, "You sure you didn't want the council to know about your 'daughter'?"

I turn to the Togrulien who was with the 25 Xenomorphs who survived the explosion. I was glad she kept them from attacking us and they didn't bring any of those eggs. I know we came here to kill all the Xenomorphs so they don't threaten to destroy the galaxy, but I couldn't bring myself to kill something that saved my life, and thinks of me as her mother. This left me with one option.

"I'm sure, the best thing is for her to live here on Korriban. There are some animals here so they don't have to worry about food loss and it's perfect for them," I knew this place was a good place for the Xenomorphs since no one lives here and no ships come here.

"Yeah, but wouldn't the council sense something is up and what if a ship comes by?" Jyun asked worried that these things would get off the planet.

"I have to trust in the force and trust that it won't happen. Trust me Jyun just like I trust you," Jyun approached me and then stroke my cheek.

"If you believe then so will I," Jyun kissed me on the forehead and stroke my headtail.

I shuddered feeling Jyun stroking my headtail till I stopped him, "Be careful Jyun and be safe,"

Jyun nodded and leaned forward kissing me on the lips. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around Jyun's neck. It was a great feeling that I wished didn't have to end. But it did as Jyun broke the kiss and kneeled down to my stomach and kissed it.

"Be safe, both of you," Jyun got onboard his ship as I moved away. The ship began to take off as I turn to the Togrulien.

"Thank you for everything, but now you need to go," the queen looked at me confused as I pet her head as she enjoyed it, "If the council find you they will kill you. Here you'll all be safe and no one will come to bother you,"

The Togrulien could sense why her mother wanted her to go. She knew what she meant and how if anyone knew about her they would use her or kill her like the people tried to do to her. She turned to her drones and spoke to them. They all understood and took off. The queen turned to Ahsoka and then took off disappearing.

I sighed and hoped they would be okay. I saw the ship heading towards me. I saw the hanger opening as I jumped towards it using the force. I landed on the hanger door and saw the others waiting for me.

"Glad to see your okay general," Rex said glad to see me again.

"Glad to see your okay captain," I said back to Rex glad to see he and his men were okay too.

"Ahsoka," I saw Master Kenobi and Barriss approaching me, "What did you find that is so important? And are you okay?"

I then remembered about what Stone Heart gave us and knew the council needed to see this right away, "I'm fine and here," I handed Master Kenobi a small memory card, "What's on that card master will decide our future,"

_Coruscant 15 minutes later (Normal pov)_

Back on Coruscant it began to rain hard as the speeders that once flew around the city were all parked somewhere not wanting to risks any accidents. There was lightning and thunder, which caused several vehicles to crash and a ship to get destroyed. This does not happen often and yet something was causing lighting and thunder to appear.

The chancellor watched from his office these events unfold. He could sense something was wrong and knew what it was. His plan, which his master made, and was one the chancellor also known as the Sith Lord took for his own was now falling apart. He could sense the balance was shifting and it wouldn't be long before the Jedi find out.

Darth Sidious also sensed that his plan to kill Kenobi and Tano had failed. He had someone keep an eye on Skywalker to inform him if he sensed anything wrong. Something that shows the Sith lord that Skywalker sensed Kenobi and Tano's death. But nothing happened. He sensed his plan failed to kill them both and turn Skywalker.

Darth Sidious knew he could use the order that he had all the clones made, but when he tried to get any kind of signal to any clone from across the system he found it was being blocked by something. He tried leaving, but thanks to this storm it was impossible.

He would take a chance, but he wasn't willing to risk so much on a chance. He also sensed something was coming for him. He knew what it was and knew the time was coming. Mas Amedda who has been serving me entered the room and I sensed what troubled him.

"Sir," Mas Amedda spoke, but didn't finish out of fear of how the chancellor will react.

"Kane is dead along with the assassins, and Kenobi along with Tano are alive, correct?" the chancellor figured what Mas Amedda was going to say. Amedda nodded as the chancellor sighed, "Tell the guards to go guard the entrance to the senate and make sure everyone leaves,"

Mas Amedda looked confused by the chancellor's request, "Sir?"

"I will be expecting someone and I don't want any interruptions," The chancellor turned to the next room and walked over to it, "There's an old saying Amedda if you want something done right you have to do it yourself,"

Mas Amedda wanted to say something, but he knew better than to question the chancellor. He bowed his head and left the room as the chancellor turn to the window as if he knew someone was there watching him. He goes into the next room to change into a different outfit.

A dark cloak, boots, gloves, and he turned to his seat where he activated a secret button revealing two lightsabers. The chancellor took the two weapons one of the being his own and the other being his former master's lightsaber. As he returned the room he saw part of the window was shattered and sensed someone was in the room.

The chancellor sighed and knew who it was, "So the great demon Jyun we meet at last,"

Jyun appeared in the room turning off his cloaking, "Chancellor Palpatine or do you prefer me calling you by your real name? Darth Sidious,"

The dark Sith Lord smiled and turned to his desk, "I'm impress boy. You solved something that even the greatest Jedi like Master Yoda couldn't figure out,"

Jyun walked around the office keeping his eye on the chancellor who poured himself something to drink, "Why?" Sidious turns to Jyun, "Why did you do all of this? The attack on Naboo, starting the Clone Wars, and try to destroy the Jedi? I know you're a Sith, but why couldn't you just accept being leader instead of doing all of this?"

Darth Sidious began to laugh, "Foolish boy, you don't get it do you? I want power I don't care about the people or about who wins this war. In the end I was going to win and make sure the Jedi were wiped out,"

"So it's not just controlling the Republic your after. You want to control the galaxy and wipe out the Jedi order," Jyun said as he walked back and forth keeping his eye out for Sidious.

"It was so easy. My master planned this whole thing and knew I would succeed in gaining power. Manipulating the senate, Amidala, the Jedi, Dooku, the Separatist, and Skywalker, all too easy, and they all allowed me to control them," Sidious laughed a bit at how he enjoyed messing with the Jedi, even Yoda who was suppose to be the most powerful. Sidious stopped laughing and sighed, "But then you came along and ruined everything. From not killing Kane who knew of my existence and blackmailed me from not killing him, those blasted assassins killing Dooku, and I know you were involved somehow in keeping Tano and Kenobi alive,"

Jyun soon understood what Sidious was up to, "You wanted them dead hoping it would turn Skywalker and you would make him your apprentice. You never wanted Dooku as your apprentice you were using him so you could get to Skywalker. Ahsoka and Kenobi are close to him and if they died Skywalker would have turned,"

Sidious was surprised that the kid figured that part of the plan out, "Very impressive boy, all true. Now it looks like my plan has been foiled and I will have to do what I should have done long ago," Sidious activated his two lightsabers, "And that's kill you,"

Jyun's wrist blade revealed itself and Jyun took out his lightsaber, "The only one going to die here is you," Jyun let out a Yautja roar as he charges at Sidious.

** The final fight has begun as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious battles the demon Jyun. Who will win? And will it end with Sidious becoming Jyun's new trophy or will the Sith Lord find a way to win before the Jedi come after him. Find out next time to see how this will all end.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and wow we are one chapter away from the story being over. I can't wait and I hope many liked how the chapter went. Yes the Togrulien is alive and is ruling Korriban with her drones. Let's see if the Jedi will not got after them and also Ahsoka is pregnant in case many of you missed the last chapter. I bet many didn't see that coming huh?**

**All right, please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone. **


	21. Epilogue

**Jason- Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the final chapter of the predator story. A shame it's all coming to an end, but I promise that the ending will be good.**

**Ahsoka- So let's sum up all that happened. Jyun had three clone kids that were his own, Kane was Jyun's dad by genes, I had a 'daughter' a Togrulien that has my Togruta side and Xenomorph side, and I'm pregnant. Will this kid be normal?**

**Jason- No kid in this universe is normal. I thought you would have known that by now.**

**Ahsoka- Well excuse me, I just want to have a kid who won't be psychotic or will try to kill me.**

**Jason- Sorry my dear ain't going to happen. I think, who knows.**

**Ahsoka- I swear if you weren't the writer I would kill you.**

**Jason- Just for that I will have the people decide on the kid. Leave reviews letting us know if you want the kid to be single, twins, triplets, and if the kid should be Togruta or close to being human, and the gender.**

**Ahsoka- Bastard!**

**Jason- Whatever, all right time to begin I don't own anything of Aliens, Predator, or Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and what happens. Time to begin enjoy everyone. **

**Ahsoka- Please people let it be one kid, a girl, and be Togruta.**

**Epilogue**

_The Twilight (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at the medical room resting up after such a long day. I had the medical droid check on the baby to see if it was okay. I know I have been pregnant for a while now, but I still wanted to check of the risks.

"Everything seems to be okay Padawan Tano and it looks like the baby is okay," I sighed in relief glad that the baby was okay.

"Good to hear the baby is okay," I panicked a bit when I saw Master Kenobi standing by the door.

"Master um what are you…how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously knowing I was caught.

"A while and it's okay Ahsoka I know," I was shocked that Master Kenobi knew,

"B-but how?"

"Trust me I know and also Master Shaak Ti told me when she helped you with your morning sickness," I sighed and should have guessed Master Shaak Ti was involved.

"And you're not mad?" I asked surprised Master Kenobi wasn't mad. If Anakin knew he would flip out.

"Well I can't say I approve since if the council find out," I nodded knowing what they would do, "But I think you're old enough to make your own choices and whatever you choose Ahsoka I will support you, just like I know Anakin would,"

I smiled and was glad Master Kenobi was okay with this, "Right um about Anakin mind not telling him for a while?"

Obi Wan nodded and sat down next to me, "I promise, I take it the father knows?"

I nodded, "He does,"

"Is the father Jyun?" I nodded again, "Well let's hope Anakin will be okay with this since he might try to harm Jyun,"

I nodded again knowing if Anakin tried to harm Jyun it would end bad for him. Thinking of Jyun I hope he was okay. He's going up against a powerful Sith Lord and I hope he has a plan. And that plan is him coming out of this whole thing in one piece.

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

A cleaning droid was passing by cleaning the floors after a long day of debating from all the senators. Many were taken outside the senate building due to some problems going on. The droid didn't care as his job was to clean up the mess that was left behind. As the droid finished up cleaning he looked behind and saw how clean he left the building.

"Well took a while, but it was all worth it," suddenly a figure was thrown through the walls creating a big mess. Another figure ran through the holes left behind and chased off after the figure. The droid sighed, "I hate my job,"

In the senate chamber Darth Sidious got up and growled as he activated his two lightsabers. Jyun came into the room and growled seeing the chancellor, "Boy you won't stop me. I will destroy you and then kill those blasted Jedi."

"No you won't. I will stop you even if I have to give up my life doing it," Sidious smiled and laughed by what Jyun said.

"Be careful what you wish for boy. It's about to come true," Sidious deactivated his sabers and used the force to send the platforms towards Jyun.

Jyun dodged the platforms and began jumping over one another to dodge the ones that were being thrown at him. Sidious moved and continued throwing the platforms towards Jyun who dodged them. Jyun slipped and fell on some of the platforms below him. Sidious send three towards Jyun as he got up.

Jyun threw two smart discs towards the platforms cutting two in half and blew up the third with his plasma caster. Sidious threw another one as this one Jyun couldn't destroy. The platform hit Jyun as Sidious laughed in success of killing Jyun. However, to the surprise of the Sith Lord Jyun caught the platform and held it with one hand.

Jyun threw it towards Sidious who jumped out of the way. Jyun used the force to lift two and threw them at Sidious who dodged them and jumped into a hallway. Jyun jumped over other platforms and activated his lightsaber as he charges at Sidious.

Sidious activated his two sabers and blocked Jyun's attack. Jyun continued on the offensive as he worked to try and kill Sidious. Sidious blocked the attacks and used his second lightsaber to try and kill Jyun. So far both men were evenly matched, except in strength as Jyun pushes Sidious off with ease.

Jyun and Sidious fought through the hallway as they unleashed a serious of attacks on the other. Jyun used his quickness to lay some punches and kicks into Sidious who retaliated with using the Force Lightning at Jyun. Jyun blocked the attack with his lightsaber used the force to send Sidious flying.

Sidious landed on his feet and panted. He has never fought an enemy as strong as Jyun. He has fought many enemies in the past and trained many apprentices who were all strong. But this Jyun was something else.

"Ready to give up old man?" Jyun asked who was panting underneath his mask since he hadn't recovered fully from his fight against Kane.

Sidious refused to lose to this boy and refused to fall, "You have so much power boy and so much potential. Why waste it on helping the Jedi? When you can use it to work with me, together this galaxy will fall to it's knees before us and you will get to hunt as many prey as you want."

"Never, I was used by Kane to kill people, I was used by Dooku to kill Jedi and clones, I won't allow you to harm or use anyone ever again," Jyun deactivated his lightsaber and retracted his blade, "This will end once and for all."

Darth Sidious began cackling and then laughed as he saw Jyun was unarmed, "Your right boy, this will end. I will do what my incompetent apprentice couldn't do and that's kill you."

Darth Sidious charged at Jyun and swung his lightsabers at Jyun. Jyun caught Sidious by the wrist stopping his attack. Sidious tried to slash Jyun with his other arm, but Jyun caught that arm by the wrist as well. Sidious tried to push both sabers towards Jyun, but Jyun kept a tight grip on them. He then began to put some pressure on the wrist harming Sidious.

Sidious struggled to break free, but Jyun was much stronger than him. Jyun got Sidious on one knee and used his knee to hit Sidious in the face. Jyun grabbed Sidious's lightsaber and quickly cut the Sith Lord's hands off. Sidious backed away and yelled in pain. Jyun caught the other saber and activating it as he had both sabers in scissor form near Sidious's neck.

Sidious couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe he made a mistake and it has costs him both his hands. Jyun stared at Sidious ready to end the Sith Lord and put an end to his reign.

"Your reign of evil has come, the end has come for you, it's time to free the people from your tyranny," Jyun moved in to kill Sidious once and for all as the Sith Lord waited for his death to come. As Jyun was about to cut off Sidious's head he stopped inches from the neck.

Sidious opened his eyes and saw that Jyun didn't kill him, "What?"

"Then again," Jyun move the sabers away deactivating them, "If I kill you then the truth would die with you. Even if the Jedi have proof, if it's not from your mouth then some people will think the truth is false."

Sidious cackles a bit, "And what makes you think I will talk?"

Jyun smiles behind his mask, "I don't know maybe because of this?" Jyun revealed a small hologram of Sidious talking about his entire plan.

Sidious was shocked that Jyun had gotten him to talk about everything. He was tricked by an animal, "This can't be,"

Jyun senses the Jedi were coming and decided now was the time to leave, "Goodbye Darth Sidious and may you rot in jail,"

Jyun soon took off as Sidious yelled, "You bastard! I will get you for this! I swear I will get you!"

_Three days later (Ahsoka's pov)_

Three days it has been since the fight on Korriban and since the chancellor or as we found out Darth Sidious was arrested. The council was shocked when they found out about the chancellor the whole time being the Sith Lord. Senator Amidala and Organa were shocked as well. We didn't tell the other senators since we didn't want the people to believe the Republic is truly evil.

The good news was that Stone Heart had placed inside the memory card a video recording of him killing Dooku so the Republic was cleared of the crime that the Separatist blamed them for. The bad news was the Clone Wars was still going on. Some Separatist leaders left and became neutral, while others stayed with Grievous in charge of the Separatist.

So the war was still going on, but at least the major threat of the chancellor taking over was gone. We found out the clones had a secret order that would have had them kill us Jedi if the chancellor had given the order. Sherri found out and had blocked the signal from the chancellor's office which helped him communicate to the clones. Sherri also was behind the weather machine causing it to rain, bring lighting, and thunder.

Winston gave the Jedi other information including secret Separatist bases, which were in the computer system in the Separatist base within the temple. Along with this people who were working with the chancellor and behind the conspiracy. In exchange for the information that Anakin would be free from the charges, although many council members were against this, they still agreed to it.

My master got out of jail and announced he was leaving from the Jedi order. I didn't like that he left, but I knew it was the right call for him. He also told the council he was married to Padme, which put a lot of surprise looks on their faces. Padme became the new chancellor of the Republic since the people asked her to be the chancellor.

I asked the council for some time off since I injured myself while on the mission. This was a lie since I took the time off to hide my pregnancy. I was give the time off and was given nine months off to recover. I thanked Master Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Yoda for agreeing to this. Padme gave me her summer home where I would stay for nine months till the baby comes.

I arrived on Naboo yesterday and was now resting up for when the baby comes. Sherri came along to live with me so she could help with the baby. Lux and Jennifer left to go to Onderon where Lux was originally born from. Master Sky…Anakin promised to pop by every once in a while and Barriss promised to come over to see me when she was Knighted. Yep, Barriss knows the truth and was okay with it after I explained everything to her, and she was going to take the trials.

I was out by the balcony looking out into the stars and moon as I sighed. Jyun had disappeared for three days. I haven't heard from him or gotten any kind of message to let me know where he was. I was worried something happened to him or that he got scared of going be a dad so he took off.

"Ahsoka you okay?" I turned my head and saw Sherri coming by.

"I'm fine just thinking," I looked back to the stars wondering where Jyun was.

"He'll come back don't worry," Sherri said reassuring me Jyun would come back.

"How do you know?" I asked wondering how she knows Jyun will be back.

"Because he loves you too much to leave you behind, you'll see he'll be back, and you two will grow up to raise that baby of yours," I smiled and nodded hoping Jyun does come back.

As Sherri left I looked down into the lake and saw my reflection. I placed my hand on my stomach and wondered if I was ready to be a mom. Raising a baby isn't going to be easy and keeping the baby a secret will be harder than anything I have gone through. I just wish Jyun was here to help me.

"Jyun, where are you?" And then something happened. I felt familiar arms wrapping around me and a voice I didn't expect to hear.

"Right here," I turned around and gasped as I saw it was Jyun, "Missed me angel?"

I smiled and we leaned forward to kiss, but then I slapped Jyun hard in the face surprising him, "That's for not calling for three days jerk,"

Jyun smiled and nodded knowing he deserved that, "I deserve that,"

"And you also deserve this," I grabbed Jyun's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I felt Jyun return the kiss and he lifted with one hand up on the balcony kissing me.

I had missed this and was glad Jyun came back. I felt Jyun holding me close as we deepened the kiss with our tongues battling for domination. We soon finished kissing after a few minutes and we tried to catch our breaths, "I missed that,"

I nodded in agreement, "Jyun, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was keeping a low profile so that no one knows I was the one who took down the old fart. Sorry for not calling you I didn't want risk Sidious finding me or knowing about you," I sighed and knew that was true.

Even after locking up Darth Sidious the council feared he was still dangerous so they locked him up in a secure cell where he would never escape. Still there was ways of getting out and ways of getting information out as well. If Sidious knew about Jyun and me he would do something about it or worst if he found out about the baby he would do everything in his power to harm the baby.

"But now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere," I pulled Jyun in close and hugged him.

"Good because I need you for when the baby is born. I'm worried that I won't be a good mother. What if the baby doesn't love me?" I asked worried that the baby would reject me.

"Our child would never do that. Look I know it will be tough, but we will get through this," Jyun kissed me on the forehead, "I promise we will get through this together,"

I smiled and snuggled close to his chest, "Good…hey if the baby is a girl can we name her Karin?"

"Sure, after your friend right?" Jyun asked remembering the youngling Karin who I couldn't save when I was captured by the Trandoshans.

"Yes," I felt Jyun nodding his head and I smiled. I then yawned loudly as I was exhausted.

"Let's get you to bed," Jyun picked me up bridal style and took me to bed.

"I love you Jyun," I soon began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too my angel Ahsoka,"

_Unknown (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile in a different galaxy universe there was a large planet that was surrounded by large chunks of rocks. On this planet there were statues and large pillars of warriors in the same armor as the one Jyun wore. Inside one of these buildings was a room where a red beacon was alerting something.

A figure appeared and shut off the beacon. It then began to look over what the beacon was sending. The figure looked over the beacon and saw it was coming from the planet called Korriban. The beacon alerted intruders entering the temple and destroying it. The figure growled as it checked the information some more.

The figure realizes that there were Xenomorphs on the planet and that one of the many intruders from within the temple were wearing armor that the figure recognized. The figure roared as it began to contact others about this problem and spoke in a language that was not known in the Republic or Separatist systems.

"My lord we have a problem," a hologram of another figure appeared wearing armor like the one Jyun wore.

The figure removed it's mask revealing itself to be an elder Yautja and responded to the figure, "Alert the others we have work to do,"

**And that's all folks. Yep the story is over, but the series is not over yet. It seems there is more trouble coming Ahsoka and Jyun's way huh? Ahsoka and Jyun better be ready because this foe will be different from the ones they have encountered in the past. It will be I hope a good story since it will take me a long time to work on it. **

**Now then I have some news. The sequel to this will take me a long time to get to since I have to do some things. But don't worry it will be up when it can it will take place near the end of the war. So please be patient everyone and I hope you all will like what happens next. ****Also wanted to tell you all that I have made a poll to decide which story of 2012 is the best one. I have made many and here are the nominees: "Revenge of the Hunters, Rise of Omega, The Outlaws, and Warriors of the Force V2." Vote now and let me know which story was the best one of 2012.**

**All right time for me to go. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone. Thanks for reading the story I appreciate it. Also Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. **


End file.
